The Other Side isn't so Green
by Sammy-Dee
Summary: Roxas hates his parents. They're rarely home and always telling him what to do. Sometimes he wishes he didn't have parents at all, but that might change when he befriends the new kid in school whose life is a bit worse. -BEING REWRITTEN- 2/26/12
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 1

"Sora, what are you looking at?" Roxas walked into his brother's room to find him kneeling on his bed with both hands and face pressed against his window, unmoving. "Sora?"

"Oh…uh. That kid with the weird hair, he goes to our school. He keeps running up and down the street. He seems…excited." Sora said amused.

Roxas walked around Sora's dirty clothes to reach his bed and plop down next to him. Looking out the window he said, "Weird hair? Do you mean Demyx?" His question was answered when Demyx's half Mohawk half mullet hair flew past their house. He was closely followed by a silver haired and a slate haired teen.

"Hmm…that's new. Riku and Zexion weren't with him the last fifteen times." Sora turned his head to see Roxas giving him a strange look. "I'm not exaggerating. I started counting." He gave his brother a light punch and grinned widely.

Roxas gave Sora a punch in return, "Looks like they're heading to the house next door."

"Why? It's been for sale for years…" realization lit Sora's face. "Do you think it was finally sold?"

"Mm…Maybe, why else would they go over their? We can go check it out." Roxas stated casually, hiding his slight excitement. However Sora was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Roxas…Sora…Breakfast." Their mother's voice rang through the house.

"Or not." Roxas stated blandly.

"We can still go out after breakfast." Sora said bouncing off his bed to head to the kitchen.

"False hope, Sora." Roxas said to the empty room.

oOo

As usual when they entered the kitchen Mom was sitting in her usual chair and Dad was nowhere to be seen, probably at work like always. Roxas sighed and looked to his mom again. It looked like she wasn't staying long, that was different.

"Not staying for breakfast, Mom?" Roxas asked glancing at the keys in her hands.

"No sweetheart," _Always with the endearments._ Roxas hated it, "I gotta go to work early, and I might get home late as well." His mom continued in an exhausted voice. "I'm sorry. Greta will cook you two lunch and dinner alright."

"Whatever." Roxas grumbled watching their maid Greta doing dishes.

"I have to work in order to provide for you two. Your father and I have to work." She said. "I try to be here for breakfast and dinner everyday." Mom sighed. "Did you two finish your homework?"

Sora and Roxas exchanged uneasy expressions.

"Its Sunday boys, it should already be done. Hayner called to hang out but you can't now. You're not to leave the house until all your homework is done." She sighed again shaking her head, "When you're done show Greta so she can check it. Then you can call me at work for permission to leave, okay?"

"Yes Mom." Sora and Roxas muttered together.

"I mean it boys." She glared at each of them in turn before getting up and walking over to give each of them a kiss on the forehead. "Remember I do it because I love you. See when I get home."

"Bye Mom."

"See ya." Sora chimed. "Guess that ruins our plans, we got a huge paper to write." Sora groaned.

"'We' not we Sora, I told you to finish that before the day before it was due. In one ear and out the other it seems. Although, seeing as Mom and Dad are never around, they would never know." Roxas smirked.

"Oh, yes they will Roxas; you two are doing your homework." Greta scolded them. With one hand on her hip and one shaking a finger at them, the older woman gave an air of authority. She was not one to mess with.

"Yes, Greta." Sora mumbled bringing his empty plate to her, "I'm doing it now."

"Good boy. Roxas?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm going." He grumbled leaving his plate on the table for her.

oOo

"Come on you guys! Zexy! Riku!" Demyx half whined half squealed at he two friends. "Axel was my best friend back in Hollow Bastion. I want you to meet him."

"Don't call me Zexy." Zexion grumbled.

"Dem, there are people staring at us." Riku stated as they flew past a rather large two story house. But Demyx ignored him and continued sprinting towards the next house, which had a moving truck in front of it.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted excitedly running towards the truck. Inside the truck Riku saw a teen straighten up with a box in hand and look towards them. When his gaze landed on Demyx his brilliant green eyes lit up and a loud crash was heard as he dropped his box and ran out of the truck toward Demyx yelling back excitedly, "Demy!"

The incredibly tall, thin redhead and the blond ran towards each other looking like they were planning on glomping each other. As you would expect they met mid glomp and toppled over, embracing each other in a friendly hug on the ground.

Riku couldn't suppress a laugh at the two friends. Then he looked to Zexion when he heard him growl a bit. He was surprised to see anger on his usually expressionless face. "You okay, Zexy." Riku teased, laughing a bit more.

"Shut up!" Zexion glared and quickly wiped all emotion off his face as Demyx dragged Axel over to them.

"These are my new friends Riku and Zexion. They've always lived here and were really nice to me when I moved here." Demyx made a gesture towards them and without taking a breath he continued. "And, you guys, this is Axel we went to school together in Hollow Bastion, and were best friends. He was always sneaking into my house and sleeping over." Demyx ended with a huge grin.

"Yeah, well you always left the window open for me, even when it was raining, true." Axel countered with a wicked smirk.

"Who could deny you?" Demyx smiled hugging Axel again.

"What's with the red hair, punk?" Zexion calmly asked with malice.

"What's with the blue hair, emo?" Axel asked innocently meeting Zexion's glare.

"Come on now, be nice." Demyx stepped between them. "Axel's hair is natural." Demyx smiled at each of them.

"Aw, Demy, ever the peace keeper." Axel smiled. "I got to continue unpacking. Make sure it's done before the parents wake up." Axel stated indifferently.

"Why aren't your parents helping?" Riku asked while Demyx shook his head vigorously. Riku immediately backed up a little because the moment he began speaking Axel's eyes were on his and never moved.

"Because," Axel's face twisted into one of complete rage. When he spoke again he was using a deeper, more menacing voice. "They had to drive the goddamn fucking car all the way here while I sat on my ass in the back being the lazy piece of shit I am." With that he turned and stalked back towards the truck.

Demyx gestured for Riku and Zexion to stay while he went after Axel. "So things haven't improved, Axel." He said all excitement out of his voice.

"Life sucks, as always, it won't change. There's no reason for it to change, Dem. But at least I have you again." Axel smiled and grabbed a box.

"Can we help you unpack?" Demyx asked.

"It's best if you don't Demyx." Axel set the box down on his front porch, "Thanks though." He smiled briefly and looked over his shoulder at Riku and Zexion. "Go hang out with your friends I'll see you at school tomorrow, you can show me around."

Demyx grabbed Axel's hand and took a marker out of his coat pocket. "My window is still open Axel." Demyx gave his friend one last hug and ran towards Riku and Zexion.

Axel glanced at his hand memorizing the address before wiping it off on his pants, lest his parents see it.

oOo

"Today's not a good day, but you'll see, tomorrow you'll see how fun Axel is." Demyx sang. "And Zexy you should be nicer to him. Axel doesn't deserve this behavior and I want him to hang out with us." Demyx pouted.

"I'm sure Zexion will try harder to be nice, right?" Riku glared at Zexion.

"Yeah, I'll be nice." Zexion said.

"Oh good!" Demyx flung his arms around Zexion in a hug. Riku smiled as he saw a faint blush crawl up Zexion's face.

"Come on lets go to Dem's house." Riku said as he started walking away. Glancing back at Axel bringing another box into his house he asked, "Demyx, does Axel have abusive parents?"

"Let's not talk about Axel when he's not around." Demyx's face became serious, "Please."

"Okay." Riku said unsure and glanced at Zexion's emotionless face.

"Yeah let's just go hang out." Zexion stated and Demyx gave them each his beautiful smile.

oOo

Much later that day Roxas lay on his bed reading a music magazine while Sora was sprawled out with his homework all over Roxas' floor. "You know, if you cleaned your room you could do this in there." Roxas stated glancing down at his brother.

"And miss quality time with my twin brother. Besides, I'm terrible with math, this way your closer." Sora beamed at Roxas.

"I'm no genius." Roxas said smiling back at his brother. The truth was he enjoyed hanging out with his brother, even if they weren't talking.

"But smarter than me, at least with math." Sora went back to doing homework. Roxas smiled as Sora stuck his tongue out in concentration. Then he heard the door open downstairs signaling the return of one of his parents, probably his mom.

Soon after that his bedroom door opened showing his mother. "Hey, I'm gong to be able to eat dinner with you two. Five minutes okay."

"'Kay." Roxas and Sora said together.

Five minutes later they found themselves sitting down for dinner with their mother, Dad no where to be seen. _Surprise, surprise._ Roxas hated that his parents were always gone and yet insisted on strict rules and perfection.

"So did you guys know the house next door was sold?" Mom asked cheerfully.

"We thought so and were going to investigate but we got grounded." Roxas complained.

"I didn't ground you. I just wanted your homework done." His mom raised her voice.

"Roxas you finished, you could've gone out." Sora joined in the conversation.

"And leave you here all alone?...No thanks." Roxas dropped the conversation and started eating.

They stayed silent for a while; it was beginning to border on awkward when Mom spoke again. "They have a son. He's older than you but only a year or two. You'll see him tomorrow I'm sure."

"Well that'll be cool." Sora said conversationally. "Did you meet him?"

"Mm…Just his parents. They seemed nice though, maybe you guys will be friends."

"Yeah…maybe."

After dinner Sora and Roxas went back to their spots in Roxas' room.

"I've been thinking," Sora said, "He might be weird."

"Everyone is weird, Sora, but who are you talking about?" Roxas inquired.

"The neighbor…duh." Sora answered.

"Why would you say that?" Roxas asked lazily.

"Well that Demyx kid is a little weird, and it seems like he might know him." Sora stated.

"Or he's really weird and makes a habit of running up and down the street like a jackass." Roxas laughed.

"Language, Rox." Sora said taking fake offense.

"To be fair we've never gotten to know Demyx, and I don't think it's nice to call other people weird when you've never met them. "

"That's true. He moved here two years ago right?"

"I think so."

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves tomorrow. He sits with Riku and Zexion at lunch.

"We can do that if you want," Roxas said sleepily, "but right now I'm going to bed." Sora picked his things up to go to his own room, saying goodnight to Roxas. As Roxas and Sora fell asleep in their warm beds, Axel was sneaking in a window down the street.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, I'm a slow typist. Anyway Italics are generally Roxas' thoughts, in case you can't tell. And I have up to chapter 9 written. They just need to be typed. I'll do my best to get at least one up every month, though my goal is one every two weeks, because I know I hate waiting for the next chapter of a story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I haven't even played Kingdom Hearts, I'm working on getting $600 so I can get a Playstation 3, accessories and games since my PS2 craped out.

Hopefully you like it. I know I enjoy writing it.

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 2**

Axel's eyes flashed open, his hands clasped over his mouth barely keeping himself from letting out a scream. He hated that he couldn't always keep his screams in while he was sleeping, while he was flawless at hiding screams, emotions and any type of pain when he was awake.

He turned his head to the side to see Demyx still sound asleep. He then turned his head, sighing his relief, to see the clock, 4:02 AM. He pushed himself off of Demyx's floor, and silently folded his blanket. Axel looked around the room for somewhere to put the blanket and pillow, and settled on the desk chair. Then quietly pulled on his long leather coat and climbed out the window, heading home before his parents woke up.

oOo

Roxas woke up to his alarm clock blaring. Dragging himself out of bed he lazily walked towards his desk to slap the alarm off and stop that awful noise. He and Sora both had trouble waking up, so he had moved his alarm clock to his desk which forced him to get out of bed.

Roxas walked into the bathroom that connected his and Sora's rooms to do his bathroom routine. After finishing his shower, drying and dressing Roxas strolled into Sora's room. "Get up Sora!" Nothing, no movement, no sound. Roxas grabbed the ends of Sora's blanket and yanked it off "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Roxas sang.

"Mmm…go away Rox…sleeping." Sora murmured sleepily.

_Hmm…today's going to be difficult._ Roxas leaned over Sora's sleeping body to grab the ends of his mattress. Once he had a firm hold on them he yanked the mattress up sending Sora crashing to the floor.

"What the fu-…" Sora started but was stopped by a slap to the back of his head.

"Now, now Sora, what are you always saying? '_Language_'." Roxas teased. "Now get up, we got school. Mom and Dad are off to work, and Greta's got breakfast cooking. Hurry up!" Roxas said walking off.

Sora glared at Roxas, but was too dazed by the slap to say anything, before heading to the bathroom.

oOo

A few houses down, Demyx was beating his own alarm clock into a quiet submission. After finishing his morning routines he went to great his mom. "Morning, Mom!" He sang jumping into his seat at their small table. "I need a new alarm clock."

His mom spun around, her blue green eyes, identical to Demyx's, locked onto his. "Oh… Dem, how many of those have you gone through?" Her fierce stare soon grew soft and she smiled "Good morning, sweetheart." Demyx smiled back.

"Hey I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday. Axel moved in down the street!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Oh?" Her gaze took on a concerned expression, "How is he? He always seemed sad. I mean you had to look deep, but he was sad."

"Well, he seems the same as usual. I'd say the sadness is still their, I'm surprised you saw it, most people don't." He smiled sadly. "I'm pretty sure he slept over last night. I left a pillow and blanket on the floor for him and they were on my desk chair today. Do you mind?" Demyx asked.

"Of course not, you tell him he's always invited." Demyx's mom reassured him. She knew something was going on in Axel's home life. She recognized it from her and Demyx's own experience with her ex-husband. She just didn't know how to help when the boy wouldn't admit to whatever was happening.

oOo

Roxas and Sora arrived at school relatively early, and Roxas was incredibly pissed when he heard his name called down to the principle's office. Mornings were not his thing. He stomped his way into the office glaring at the secretary who gestured for him to wait next to…Demyx.

"Hi!" Demyx greeted him cheerfully as he sat down next to him. _Great a morning person, just what I need. _

"Hey," Roxas replied.

"I'm Demyx," He held out his hand.

"I know. I'm Roxas." Roxas took his hand.

"I think you're in one of my classes, Roxas."

"Yeah, advanced algebra." Roxas drawled. He didn't want to be rude to Demyx but he really wished the boy would just shut up. It was way to early for this crap.

"Hmm…Sora's your twin, right?" Roxas nodded in answer, "Why isn't he in our class?"

"We're younger than you, I was moved up in most of my classes because they were too easy for me." Roxas explained, "I'm a sophomore but I'm taking junior classes."

"Wow, that's cool. So are you like a genius?"

"No." Roxas said shortly.

"Demyx, Roxas." The principle walked out of his office with a wild looking redhead. _There's no way that hair is natural._ It was crimson in color and spiked out everywhere reaching just past his shoulders. He had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes Roxas had ever seen and a seemingly permanent evil smirk. Underneath those breathtaking eyes sat two diamond tattoos. _Face tattoos? He must think he's a badass. And his clothes, what the hell?_ Destiny Island was a generally warm, if not hot, town, and this jackass dressed like it was the middle of winter. He was wearing a gothic styled blazer over a band t-shirt and several decorative scarves hung around his neck. His pants were tight and black with a couple of chains hanging off of them, and he was wearing a pair of red doc martens, which matched his hair, a few of his scarves, and his fingerless gloves.

The butterflies that gathered in his stomach did nothing to improve Roxas' mood. Why the hell would the appearance of this tall redhead affect him? _ Damn! He's at least a foot taller than me. That'd make him 6'4", 6'5". And that's without his hair._ Why did he feel so nervous all of the sudden. Like he wanted to make sure he was perfectly clean, and his hair was spiky, and his clothes looked appealing. He never before cared what anyone thought of his appearance. But he wanted this redhead to look at him, he wanted to show off how smart he was, how cool he could be. _Goddamnit! This is what you're supposed to feel around girls._ This was pissing Roxas off.

"This is Axel, Demyx I believe you've met," the principle pointed to Demyx, "and this is Roxas."

"Why are we here, Sir?" Roxas demanded, patience running thin.

"Because Roxas, you are a good student and share all your morning classes with Axel. You will help him to all his classes until lunch then Demyx will take over. This is not an option you are doing this."

"Fine."

"Oh gee, I feel so fucking loved." Axel said in the most amazing voice Roxas had ever heard. It wasn't too deep nor to high, it was sexy, sultry, and perfect. _Damnit! Roxas clean up your thoughts._ _Axel is a man, an incredibly sexy one, but a man, and so am I_. And Roxas was not gay, he had no problems with gays, but he wasn't gay. A bell rang in the distance. Roxas came out of his thoughts to see the principle yelling at Axel for swearing.

"Come on Axel, I don't want to be late." Roxas groaned.

"Cuz it's all about you," Axel said, "See ya Demy." Roxas walked out of the office closely followed by Axel. That beautiful voice was still echoing in his head.

"So have you always lived here?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Listen, Axel, I don't want to talk and I don't want to hear _you_ talk," _that's a lie you never want to stop hearing his sultry voice,_ "So let's go to class quietly and I'll wait for you at the end." Roxas clarified, despite what his thoughts were saying. "Kay?"

"Fine." Axel said all emotions gone from his face but his voice sounded sad. And it bothered Roxas, it made him want to fix it. Which pissed him off to no end and he stalked off towards class, Axel on his heels.

oOo

When they entered the Physics classroom Roxas went straight to his table while Axel introduced himself to Professor Vexen, who told him to sit next to Roxas. _Perfect, this is just great now have to sit next to the sexy redhead, so I can feel funny throughout the entire class. Fantastic._ Luckily Axel seemed to have taken Roxas' earlier hint, and sat as far away as the table would allow. However, Roxas could feel those intense green eyes on him, "What!"

"You look, kinda cute, all angry like this." Axel grinned.

"…" Roxas didn't know what to say. Mostly he wanted to throw something, but Professor Vexen was talking now and would defiantly catch him. He settled with glaring at Axel before continuing to ignore him. Didn't he know that you just don't go and call other guys cute?

Roxas saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at Axel. He had placed his Doc Martens on the desk, arms behind his head, and his eyes were closed. Roxas stared at him in disbelief. He was so obviously sleeping in class, the teacher would see. Roxas hated getting in trouble with his teachers, and he hated slackers, and Axel was a slacker, he was going to get in trouble, this is Vexen, you don't mess with him. Right now Vexen's back was turned as he explained the examples on the black board that would help them with their homework, which included a ton of complicated math. Axel had caught several other students' attention, including Riku. This was going to cause trouble Roxas had to wake him up.

"Ax-" Roxas whispered but was interrupted.

"Axel!" Professor Vexen's cold voice exclaimed, as he stomped towards the. "Am I boring you?!"

Axel straightened up, feet still on the desk. "No, no, of course not. I just think you should double check your answers before you waste my time on an inaccurate lecture." Axel stated calmly.

Vexen slapped Axel's feet off the desk, "Excuse me?!"

"Your excused, it has to be difficult doing physics all day long, I'd assume it to be quite common to make a mistake, or three." Axel's ever present smirk grew. Then he ripped a page out of his notebook handing it to professor Vexen. "You'll find your mistakes fixed and explained there. No need for apologies or gratitude." His smirk grew again promising more trouble.

"Detention, Axel, after school with me."

"I can't, I have to get home." Axel pleaded.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before-"

"Before I corrected your mistakes saving these students the trouble of doing it wrong." Axel said coolly.

"Do you want another Axel." Vexen asked.

"I think one of me is just fine thanks." Axel commented.

"Keep your mouth shut, and take notes." Vexen finished.

"Roxas watched as Professor Vexen fixed his problem and continued the lesson. Then he turned his head to see Axel doodling rather than taking notes. He shook his head; Axel's last school must've already gone over this.

After class Roxas couldn't help himself, "Are you insane?"

"Oh, you're talking to me now." Axel turned his head down to smile at Roxas. "To answer your question, yes, what was your first clue?" a mischievous grin covered his face.

"No one interrupts Vexen, and no one talks back. It's your first day and you got detention."

"What can I say; I live my life on the edge."

Axel displayed the same uncaring, slacker attitude in English. Though, Roxas would give him credit, he didn't snore or drool. Since he was sleeping he didn't talk out of turn, therefore avoided more detentions. When the bell rang Roxas slapped Axel awake, and was surprised to see him wince and his eyes fill with fear, only to see it hidden just as quickly. "You okay, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Mhm…you surprised me," Was all Axel answered with before moving to the door. Roxas followed, quickly taking the lead, escorting Axel to art class. To Roxas' surprise Axel didn't sleep through art. It seemed as though he actually enjoyed it. And he was good too. Portrait drawing was not Roxas' specialty, but Axel excelled. His drawings were so realistic, Roxas was awed.

"Wow, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, looking at Axels finished drawing. "That's amazing."

"Thanks Roxy." Axel beamed. "Am I growing on you? It seemed just this morning that you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me."

"I'm sorry, Axel." Roxas apologized. "I was having a bad morning, actually every morning is bad, and I was taking it out on you." _Mostly because you're seriously confusing me. _"I'm not a morning person."

"Oh good, so I get you at the best time of the day." Axel teased.

"Ha, ha, ha." Roxas said, hiding his true amusement. Then the teacher walked up behind Axel placing a hand on his shoulder, this caused the redhead to intake a breath of air and wince violently, fear briefly returning to his face and vanishing.

"Wow, kinda quiet ma'am." Axel recovered.

"I'm sorry; I just came over to see your progress. This is wonder full Axel." The teacher cooed.

"I don't know, it could always improve, but Roxy agrees with you." Axel stated.

"Hmm…continue working boys, less talk more draw." She smiled before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 3

Demyx was waiting outside the art room to bring Axel to lunch, which gave Roxas the opportunity to walk to lunch alone. He once again found himself extremely pissed. For some strange reason he missed the lunatic with the red hair, "Shit!"

"Language," a hand slapped Roxas upside the head, "What's wrong?" Sora came into view.

"What's wrong is you just hit me!" Roxas growled, taking his anger out on Sora. He immediately regretted his actions; Sora was the one person in his life that he could say he truly loved. "Sorry, Sora, let's just find our friends."

"Okay." Sora said, leading the way to the lunchroom. It wasn't difficult to find their friends given that they sat at the same table every day. "I'll go get our lunches, are you sure you're okay?"

"Technically I never said I was okay, but yes, Sora, I'm sure. Go get us some lunch." Roxas said, "And Sora thanks."

"For what?"

"For being you." It was true; Sora had the ability to make him feel better just by being in his presence. Sora smiled and ran to the lunch line, standing behind Riku and Demyx.

"Hey guys." Roxas waved before sitting down next to Hayner.

"Ehmn," Olette shot back.

"…and girls," Roxas recovered.

"So Roxas, you're in a lot of junior classes right?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah, so?" Roxas asked.

"Well I heard there's a freaky new kid." Hayner said.

"I heard he's stupid. He's supposed to be in senior classes, but he hasn't passed the junior classes." Kairi added.

"Well he's…interesting. I don't know much about his intelligence, but I sure as hell know that if I were a new student, the last thing I would want is a rumor getting started."

"Gee, Rox," Hayner cooed, waving his hands in surrender, "Calm down we were just talking. So you've met him?"

"He's in all of my morning classes, so it was my responsibility to show him around. He seems like a nice enough guy. Anyway, we don't share anymore classes so Demyx is taking over now."

"Who's Demyx?" Pence asked for everyone.

"The kid with the mullhawk." Roxas responded.

"Mullhawk?" Hayner questioned.

"Mullet slash Mowhawk, whatever, Mullhawk's easier to say." Roxas explained.

"Well I can't imagine anyone weirder than Demyx, the freaks can stick together" Hayner said in serious tones.

"Don't be like that." Roxas commanded.

"Why, they're just freaks."

Roxas violently stood up and walked away from the table. Yes, Axel and Demyx were different, but that's no reason to be cruel to someone you've never met. _I have my own quirks, like being a complete asshole in the morning._ He'd never been one to tease people, neither was Sora. Nor did he think his friends were like that either, but they didn't even know these kids they were talking about.

Roxas found what he was looking for. A table full of truly strange people, but people he was certain wouldn't call other's weird for their appearance and decide to ignore them. All eyes turned to him when he stood in front of the table. Axel and Demyx alone looked happy to see him, the rest seemed surprised. "Uh…hi," Roxas waved idiotically, "Can I sit here today?"

"Of course." Demyx beamed.

Yes these were good people. Roxas smiled back at Demyx and took the empty seat next to Axel, "Thanks."

"Don't you eat?" His redhead asked. _His redhead._ Roxas mentally slapped himself, then looked at the obvious lack of food in front of Axel's skinny body.

"Look who's talking, twig." Roxas joked.

"So the mood really is a morning thing." Axel commented on Roxas change of mood.

"Shut up!" Roxas said, "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't know everyone's names."

"Oh, well, you know Axel, and me. The silvery one is Riku…" Demyx began but was cut off by Sora's appearance at the table.

"Hi!" Sora exclaimed, "Roxas I brought you lunch but Hayner said you stormed off for no apparent reason." Sora looked around at the confused faces. "Hi, I'm Sora, Roxas' twin." Sora finished, taking a seat in between Roxas and Riku.

"Oh no, another Demyx." A kid whose spiky blond hair could rival Roxas' mumbled, to the black haired teen next to him.

"Hi Sora, I'm Demyx." Demyx stated as he walked over to the spiky blond and hit him in the back of the head. "This is Cloud," he pointed to the teen with black hair, "This is Zack, he goes by Zax, and the one with pink hair is Marluxia. They're all seniors." Demy smiled, "The lovely emo with slate hair is Zexion. And as I mentioned before you showed up, the silvery one is Riku, and the new addition with the wild red hair is Axel." Demyx finished.

"Hi everyone." Sora greeted.

Everyone at the table sang back a chorus of hi's and hello's, something, Roxas noted, the other table had failed to do. Roxas found himself smiling. "So why the fit?" Sora asked.

"It wasn't a fit. I merely walked away before I slammed someone's face into the table." Roxas said calmly, as if it were normal to beat your friends into a table.

"Violent, I like it Roxy." Axel's wicked sexy smirk was back. _Sexy, Damn._ Roxas mentally slapped himself again. What was with these thoughts?

Sora glared at Axel before tuning on Roxas, "What? You wanted to physically harm our friends."

"No, that's why I walked away. Had I stayed I wouldn't be able to look at them the same." Roxas answered. He noticed everyone but Zexion, who was reading a book, was paying attention.

"Why what happened?"

"I didn't like where the conversation was going."

"What was it about? You couldn't just change the subject?"

"Sora, what do you think the subject was? How many new kids come to this town and enter our school? And what is everyone's opinion of Demyx and his friends?" Roxas raised his voice, apparently grabbing Zexion's full attention, seeing as the book was now placed on the table.

"Everyone thinks I'm weird." Demyx's normally cheerful tone was gone and replaced with one of sadness.

"Well Demy, you kinda are, we all are a little, if not completely strange." Axel rubbed his friend's back reassuringly, earning an unnoticed glare from Zexion.

"I just don't think we should judge people by their appearances, so I left." Roxas finished.

"I…I agree with that, and everyone sitting here is nice, but so are our friends." Sora choked out.

"I didn't say they weren't nice, most of the time, but I can't stand listening to people talk bad about people they've never met. So are you staying here or sitting over there?" Roxas asked.

"I'm staying. I don't want to hear them talk like that either." Sora said voice cheering up. "Besides, yesterday we said we were going to introduce ourselves to Demyx."

"Wh-what…why?" Demyx asked, his voice also cheering up.

"Well we saw you running past our house several times and were wondering why we've never said 'hello'. You've been here two years right?" Sora explained.

"I told you people were watching us." Riku muttered, "Second story window, right?"

Sora immediately started blushing, "y-yeah."

"You guy's are Axel's neighbors." Riku informed.

"We knew." Roxas said, and explained further when everyone stared at him like he was some kind of stalker. "Our mom said our new neighbors had a teenage son. So I assumed he was Axel, seeing as he's the only new student."

"Well good, I thought I had my first stalker after only half a day, true." Axel said with his ever present smirk.

"Interesting coming from you." Demyx grinned.

"What ever do you mean?" Axel asked innocently.

"Oh, just that I often wake to you standing in my window." Demyx teased.

"Well your just so damn cute, Demy." Axel teased back. Roxas noticed that Zexion got tense at Axel's words, and that the only person to have noticed other than himself was Riku.

"Okaaaay." Riku interrupted, "Enough about Axel's possible stalker tendencies. We might scare our new friends away."

"Wouldn't want that." Demyx agreed.

"Yeah, how will I find new specimens for my extra curricular stalking?" Axel's smirk grew.

"Friends, really?" Sora asked, so happy he was almost in tears. He was incredibly social and loved to make new friends. Roxas was very used to this behavior.

"Of course!" Demyx said.

"Really?!" Sora repeated.

"Yeah." Riku said.

Roxas thought about warning them about what happens when Sora gets this excited, but decided even if he did have time to warn them, their reactions could be interesting. As predicted, Sora lunged and attached himself, in a hug, to the nearest body. The unfortunate person was Riku. He immediately tensed and started blushing. Sora released him, also blushing. "Sorry…I…it…I kinda get excited." Sora apologized.

"S'okay." Riku smiled at Sora, all signs of tenseness gone, "I'm used to Demyx's glomps. You…you just surprised me. I wasn't expecting it." Riku reassured, "Don't worry about it, Sora, Demyx has spontaneous bursts of affection, and we all love him."

"Really, cuz usually only the girls don't get mad about it?" Sora asked.

"I'm very sure." Riku smiled again.

Sora was reaching that point of excitement again. Roxas could tell, and was relieved when Riku didn't tense at Sora's newest attack. Roxas looked up, smiling at Sora's happiness, only to see that Axel was staring at him. His face was unreadable, but Roxas was pretty sure that Axel had been staring at him for a while. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Roxas was the only one left in the lunch room.

AN: Thank you for the Reviews, Favs, and Alerts. I'm going to warn you ahead of time. The next chapter gets a little violent towards the end, which is why I have a mature rating. This scene will not be graphic and is small, but they tend to get worse in later chapters.

Also, I've heard Zack called Zax and I like the way it sounds. If you don't like it, that's fine, it won't change the story if you just pretend it says Zack. I don't think he'll be in the story much anyway.

Finally, I'm sorry I made, Roxas' and Sora's friends kind of mean, it just worked with the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: a tiny, little bit of abuse, nothing descriptive, yet.

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 4**

School had been long abandoned, thanks to his brilliant paralysis at lunch, Roxas had showed up late to class earning him a lovely detention. His first ever. He had always been a good student, and to get a detention had seriously pissed him off. Demyx and Axel didn't make a big deal about him being late, for which he was grateful. He found he enjoyed the company of these two a lot.

Now he found himself alone, walking through the dark hallways of the abandoned school in the general direction of the main entrance, or exit in his case. His hand was holding his cell phone in the air while his eyes looked for any sign of a signal. Still holding the phone in the air, not paying attention to what he was doing, Roxas pushed open the door and smacked right into that _damn sexy…damnit, shit, fuck. Stop thinking like that Roxas. Goddamnit I didn't used to talk to myself._

"Axel! Oh my God, are you okay." Roxas looked around, his phone had gone flying upon impact and he was on his ass, while Axel, who was still standing, looked worriedly down at him.

"Easy short-stuff." Axel's usual smirk came back. "I'm not the one on my ass." He held his hand out to Roxas; his beautiful, long fingered hand that begged to caress you all over, d_amnit Roxas, control yourself,_ with several rings and…scars? Roxas used the well crafted hand to help himself up.

"Axel, what happened to your hand?" Axel hid his hand unconsciously at Roxas' question, smirk never leaving his face.

"A cute little blond kid at my last school plowed into me in his rush to leave the prison we call school. I fell straight into a rose bush, blood gushed everywhere." His evil smirk became more wicked, if that was even possible. "Out of extreme guilt…he let me take him home and have my way with him."

"…Uh…"

"Relax, Roxy. I'm joking, true."

"Uh huh." Roxas grabbed his phone to call his mom. He was speechless not because of what Axel said but because part of him was tempted to hand himself to Axel, that and as he bent down his ass was in clear view of Axel. _You're not gay Roxas, you're not bisexual, and what the hell are you thinking. Hand yourself over to someone who climbs through teen boy's windows in the middle of the night, that's insanity._

_'Hello' Roxas' mom answered._

"Hey mom, any chance your home or almost home."

_"I'm pulling in the driveway. Why, where are you?"_

"Well before you get out of the car," Axel's intense eyes were on him. It was like he didn't even care that staring was rude, like he didn't know better. "I kinda showed up late to class, got a detention, and now I'm waiting outside the school, hoping I don't have to walk ten miles home."

_"No, I'll come get you."_

"'Kay." Roxas hung up.

"Well see you later, Roxy." Axel waved before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"Home." Axel's answer was uncaring.

"Wait, you live by me, ten fucking miles away!" Roxas exclaimed, "Isn't your mom…dad…uh, guardian person picking you up?"

"No, Roxy." Axel gave a sad smile and continued walking.

"My mom will drive you then. She's gonna be here," Roxas watched as a white convertible 2005 Mustang drove into the parking lot, "Uh…now. Please, if you don't come willingly she'll drag your ass into the car."

"If you insist." Axel's smirk was back.

The car parked in front of Roxas and his mom poked her head out of the window, "You ready, Rox?" She looked past Roxas to Axel.

"Yeah, but can you drive Axel home too? I mean, we can just drive him to our house; he can walk the rest of the way. It's not that far." Roxas asked.

"Not far at all." Axel agreed.

"No? Where do you live, sweetie?" Roxas mom asked. Axel smiled, never having ever been called by an endearment before.

"He's our new neighbor, mom." Roxas answered.

"Oh, well get in hun, there's always room." Mom said cheerfully, and Axel's smirk grew.

"Bitchin' car, Mrs. Roxy." Axel said as he climbed in.

"Well thank you, Axel. Roxas has always said it looks like I'm flaunting money when I drive a sports car."

"Nah. If that were true you'd have a Mercedes, BMW, better yet, a Ferrari, Maserati, Lamborghini, or…oh, yeah… if you're into speed a Bugatti. Those babies cost over a million euros, true." Axel said getting excited.

"Like cars much?" Roxas teased. His mom was already smiling because of Axel's contagious excitement.

"Aw…shush, Roxy. Your just jealous I know that a mustang isn't the most expensive car and therefore totally burned your accusations in front of your, incredibly wonderful mom. And you can't even stick up for yourself cuz we're now in your driveway and I'm running home. Bye. Thanks for the ride, true." Axel ran out of the car towards his house.

"Hey" Roxas said watching him disappear; he had never heard anyone talk so fast, not even Sora.

"I like him…Roxy." His mom teased.

"He only gets away with that cuz he's new. Don't call me Roxy, please." Roxas said.

"Don't worry I was joking." Mom recovered.

oOo

Next door, they were pissed. He dared to come home late. And his excuse, detention, his first day. Axel paid.

oOo

Roxas was only supposed to be Axel's guide yesterday, so he went to chemistry early and waited for the sultry redhead. Waited, and waited, and then waited some more. The final bell rang and still Roxas expected the red haired god to waltz through the door saying, 'he's here and class can now begin', but alas, the redhead never came. He wasn't in English or Art either, he had been fine yesterday so where was he.

At lunch, while Sora sat with Hayner and the others, Roxas went straight to Demyx. "Dem, have you seen Axel?"

"No, I waited at the art room but assumed he came here with you. You haven't seen him?"

"He hasn't been here all day," Roxas said.

"Oh," all of Demyx's usual cheer and happiness was gone and replaced with a contagious case of dread. Roxas had never seen Demyx like this.

"What?" Roxas asked worried.

"Uh…he's probably sick." Demyx explained poorly.

"He was fine yesterday."

"That's how it always is." Demyx replied solemnly.

"Well we should see him."

"His parents never let anyone see him when he's 'sick'." Demyx said with a sneer that horribly distorted his sing song voice.

"Why?"

"That's how it always is." Demyx said completely deflated.

"What the fuck do you mean? If his friends are worried we should be able to see him." Roxas fumed.

"Well good luck, nothing I did ever worked. Demyx sulked, not showing any signs of joining the conversation again. Everyone ate in silence.

oOo

As soon as he was off the bus, Roxas was running to Axel's house. He ignored Sora as he followed questioning Roxas' sanity. Roxas rapped on the door several times so hard he could've sworn he'd broken something. Sora was doubled over next to him, catching his breath.

The door opened to reveal a very tall, very grumpy man with a dulled, bloodshot version of Axel's eyes, and short black hair, wearing an expensive looking business suit. You could tell he was very well built even through the suit and he smelled strongly of smoke and alcohol. "What?"

"I'm a friend of Axel's. I came to see him." Roxas said strongly.

"Axel's not having visitors." The door was slammed in Roxas face. Through the door he heard the man bellow, "Go away or I'll call the police."

"I'm just concerned." Roxas murmured, walking away with Sora, who was looking rather confused. Roxas didn't talk to anyone after getting home. Not mom, not dad, who was surprisingly home, not even Sora. He always talked to Sora and felt bad for ignoring him. _Why was Demyx so depressed at Axel being sick? Why didn't his parents allow people to see him? Why did I care so much? I just met him. Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

Roxas jumped out of bed, walking towards his and Sora's connected bathroom. He didn't want to be alone tonight. Roxas gently pushed open the door, relieved to see Sora was still up and just laying down for bed. "Sor…c-can I sleep in here tonight." Roxas asked. Sora slept in his room all the time so he wasn't worried about being refused. He was worried by his thoughts.

"Sure, Rox." Sora said. Roxas quickly jumped into the bed next to Sora.

"Thanks Sora," Roxas said sleepily.

"Mm…no pro-problem." Sora yawned, falling asleep, leaving Roxas to his thoughts. _Am I Gay? Would that be so horrible? Maybe not. If it makes me happy. What will other people think? Is Axel Gay?_

oOo

"Axel!" A man that smelled of smoke and alcohol bellowed as he threw open his son's door. "Answer me boy!"

"Yes sir," Axel mumbled as best he could through his severely bruised face.

"A blond boy came by today. We had a discussion about this. No?" His father growled. "You don't" A fist came down, connecting with Axel's face, emphasizing his father's point, "Tell," another painful connection, "Anyone." One last blow, this one to the gut. "I suppose you'll need another lesson."

"Bring it on, true." Axel said, smirking.

oOo

AN: Well here's chapter 4, and as I said the last scene isn't too descriptive but they do get worse in later chapters.

I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and/or added it to their alerts. It makes me happy to see that.

Chapter 15 is already written and I will start typing chapter 5 today. And I'm sorry about that, but it's the only way I can write. I have to write in a note book before I can type it, that's just how I work.

Anyway thank you everyone, I will update ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Self mutilation, abuse, very mild incest

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 5**

Roxas went to the front office during lunch on Friday. Axel had not been at school since Monday and no one answered Axel's door when Roxas visited everyday. Roxas was concerned to say the least. He walked up to the attendance woman's desk and waited for her to look up at him. "Hello, Ms. Clair." Roxas greeted when her dark brown eyes met his bright blue eyes. She was probably twenty-five but Roxas always thought the way she dressed and how she pulled her blond hair into pigtails made her look like one of the students. Not to mention she was actually shorter than Roxas, which was definitely rare.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, I was wondering if Axel is okay?" Roxas asked, "He hasn't been here since Monday and he seemed perfectly healthy then."

"Well I'm not supposed to share that kind of information…but…you are a good student. His mother has been calling him in sick. Apparently he has the flu." She said in a sing-song voice.

"It's not flu season." Roxas said dryly.

"We don't question it." She said nonchalantly and Roxas scoffed.

"Well can I have his phone number?"

"I can't share…"

"Sure you're not supposed to, but it cold accidentally slip."

"Sorry, Roxas. Maybe you could get it from a friend. Demyx, maybe." She said with a mischievous undertone.

"Thanks." Roxas quickly ran back to the lunchroom, past his brother and friends who gave him questioning looks, since he had been sitting with them again, all the way to Demyx.

"Did ya miss me Roxas?" Demyx asked cheerfully after seeing Roxas run through a crowd of people, knocking anyone in his way, to get to him.

"Uh…yeah, sure I missed you. I wanted to catch you before the bell rang." Roxas paused to catch his breathe. "I…I was wondering if you had Axel's phone number."

"Roxas let it go. I learned a long time ago that it's best to leave him alone while he's sick. It makes things worse when you bother him." Demyx said with all the happiness drained from his face.

"Please Dem. I'm worried about him. I don't know why I care, but I do. I just feel," he motioned around his stomach, "that something might be wrong." Roxas was pretty sure he looked pitiful by now, and sadly he wasn't faking. _Why do I feel like this? I've only known him a day, less than a day._ As the bell rang Roxas gave Demyx on last pleading look.

oOo

When Roxas and Sora arrived home Roxas was pulling out a napkin and furiously jabbing the numbers Demyx had given him into the phone. And then he waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds.

_"Hello"_ a woman's voice greeted through the phone.

"Hello, may I speak with Axel?" Roxas asked as politely as possible.

_"Who is this?"_ The voice that Roxas assumed was Axel's mother's asked.

"Um…I'm Roxas, a friend from school."

_"Sorry, Roxas, but Axel isn't feeling well. You can talk to him at school when he's better."_ And the phone went dead.

"You okay, Rox?" Sora asked from beside Roxas.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Axel all week, but his parents won't let me see or talk to him and the school says he has the flu." Roxas confessed.

"I'm sure that his parents don't want to get you sick, and want to make sure Axel get's his rest." Sora tried to comfort Roxas. "You'll see. He'll be back in school Monday and you'll feel stupid for worrying so much."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, let's get our homework done today so we don't have a repeat of last weekend."

"Good Idea."

oOo

Axel sat in the middle of the floor in his very empty bedroom. He couldn't ever remember owning anything of value. Though he had saved up a fortune under his floor boards doing various jobs, not all of them were exactly legal either. He had more than enough money to escape this hell hole and at nineteen he had every right to leave, but he couldn't get it out of his head that he deserved this, plus part of him enjoyed it. So he was stuck here, he had nothing to live for anyway.

He grabbed one of his few possessions form his pocket. It was his favorite; Demyx had given it to him for his fourteenth birthday. With one hand he flipped the lighter open and started the flame. He then lifted his left wrist and held it to the tip of the flame. He loved the pain, cherished it. It felt so good and so bad all at once, he basked in it. If Demyx knew what his present would be used for he never would have given it the redhead. Suddenly Axel's door slammed open and his pleasure was quickly removed from his face and turned stoic. The lighter was quickly flashed closed and stored back in his pocket.

"Axel! I thought we were through with this." His mother yelled. "I don't want your friends calling here."

"Demyx is the only one with the number, mother." Axel stressed, "He knows not to call."

"It wasn't Demyx." Her voice was no longer yelling but still loud and angry.

"Who…" Axel said before he could stop himself. His mom's palm slashed across his cheek. Glorious stinging pain ran throughout his face. Gods he loved it. He smirked at his mother, egging her on, daring her to do it again. He got his wish. The well deserved, in his mind, hit stung even worse over his already red skin.

"Don't look me in the eye, you avert your eyes from mine." His mother's voice was quiet and threatening. Axel's eyes didn't waiver, piercing green glaring back at her menacing black. They always told him to avert his eyes, he never did. No matter what they did to him he looked them in the eyes. That was the one show of dominance they had yet to take from him, though his father tried once. "I'll tell your father." She said threateningly.

"Good, I'm sure he's missing me." Axel smirked again, "My ass sure misses him." He knew that would hurt. She hated knowing she couldn't satisfy her husband. Nails came slashing towards his face, but he had had enough. No longer in need of pain, Axel grabbed her wrists, before she made contact, pulling them behind her back and shoving her against his bare wall. It was a show of dominance, so she knew who was stronger and who held the power. Sure, he would pay when his dad got home, but for now…for now, this was good.

"Now, now mother," Axel licked the side of her face, "is that any way to treat your son." He shoved his clothed hips into her backside. He'd never rape her, but he wanted her to know he could, he wanted her to tremble, and he got it. The alcohol running through his system didn't help matters, "After all, you helped create the monster I've become." He released her.

"S-stay…i-in…your room." She scrambled backwards away from Axel and towards his door, not giving him her back. Fear was all over her flustered face. Axel ate it up; it was almost as good as the pain. "Don't you dare fucking leave this room." She slammed the door and Axel laughed a manic laugh that would have anyone, even himself, question his sanity.

oOo

Sora bounced towards the back door. He had finished his homework and called his mom for permission to take a walk on the beach. With his bare feet in the squishy wet sand he set off. In the distance he saw Demyx and Riku arguing. He'd never seen them mad at each other before, curiosity got the better of him and he continued further. As he got closer he could make out their voices.

"It's none of your damn business what Axel is hiding form us, if he even is." Demyx said with anger, Sora had never before heard, in his voice.

"You know he's hiding something because you know at least a little about that something." Riku said in an angry but deeply concerned voice.

"That doesn't matter either." Demyx said with a pout.

"It does if we can help him." Riku explained, all anger left his voice, only concern remained.

"We can't, I've tried." And with that Demyx stormed off and Riku plopped down in the sand, hands over his face in frustration.

Sora walked over to him and lay down in front of him so he could see Riku's face between his fingers. He wasn't sure how to begin but Riku saved him the trouble, "How much did you hear, Sora."

"Enough that I know you're worried about Axel, and seems like Demyx doesn't want to talk about it, but you think he knows about it." Sora reached up to remove Riku's hands from his beautiful face. He loved those oceanic eyes. _What a strange thought._ "Does it matter how much I heard. Me and Roxas," Sora heard Riku mumble 'Roxas and I' but he ignored the correction, "are worried about our new friend too."

"I suppose it doesn't. I just don't like knowing someone was listening in. But I'm happy it was you. At least you're a friend, someone trustworthy.

Sora smiled at that. _Riku's happy it was me, he thinks I'm trustworthy. Happy dance._ "How much do you know about Axel's absence?" Sora said trying to conceal the slightly confusing emotions going through his head.

"Nothing really, all I know is that it really upsets Demyx."

"Oh, Roxas too, he's been going insane with worry. He goes to Axel's house everyday after school even though he's never let in, he called him, he went to the office, and he's not sleeping well. He's really worried." Sora listed.

"He's only known him for a day."

"I know, that's the completely insane part." Sora said in a scandalized tone.

"Does he _like_, Axel?" Riku asked hinting at more than just friendship.

"What? You mean like _like_ him?" Riku nodded. "No…no Roxas isn't gay. At least as far as I know, and I'm his twin, I know a lot." Sora answered.

"What about you?" Riku asked tilting his head at Sora.

"No…I-I'm straight? Yeah, I'm defiantly straight." Sora stammered, "Why do you care?"

"I-I don't. Just curious I guess, don't know why."

"Well what about you?" Sora asked.

"Would your opinion of me change if I said I was gay?" Riku answered with a question.

Sora thought about it for a moment and answered truthfully, "No, the heart knows no bounds. You can't help who you love no matter what gender they are." Sora smiled at Riku.

"Good answer." Riku returned the smile, "I'm bi."

Sora nodded in acknowledgement and moved to a closer, more comfortable position next to Riku. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" He asked curiously.

"No, do you have a girlfriend." Riku inquired.

"No, I've…I've never had a girlfriend."

"So, how do you know you're straight?" Riku asked in a voice that warmed every part of Sora. _I love his voice. Why did I think that? I shouldn't think like that. He's a boy and I'm straight, and he likes boys and girls. And and…_

"I don't know I just know I am." Sora stammered, "I gotta go." Sora ran.

"Wait, Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't…" Riku stopped, Sora was gone. "Shit, this day just keeps getting better."

**AN: I'm sorry I made Axel a little creepy. But that's how I envisioned him in this story plus he's drunk in that scene, he's not always insanley creepy. We will learn more about his abuse in future chapters. Sixteen is almost done, and there are some twists.**

**Also, Axel will kind of explain his use of the word 'true', I will explain my reason: I like it. It makes him unique in the story, and you know when it's him talking. It's just his character in this story. In my other story he doesn't say it.**

_**I have not uploaded 'the other story' I'm just writing it at the moment.**_

**Anyways thank you everyone for reviews, favs, and alerts.**

**Oh and if your critical, please make it constructive. I haven't had any bad reviews yet, but I'm afraid the content in this chapter may anger some people.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it's taken longer than usual to get this up. I have excuses, not very good ones but they are excuses: 1.) Graduation Parties, 2.) Lazy and tired after parties, 3.) Mom was doing homework, 4.) I've been having writers block so I've been spending more time writing than typing. (I think I've mentioned that I hand write my stories before I type them.) Alright those are my excuses. By the way, my writer's block is lessoning. I'm on chapter 18 with this story and 9 with my other one. Plus I have two oneshots written.

AN: Okay this chapter is sort of depressing in my opinion, so I try to end with a little comic relief from Sora.

Warning: masochism

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 6**

"Mom?" It was Sunday and Roxas had been moping in his room all weekend, thinking about Axel. "What are Axel's parents like?" His mom was surprised to say the least. It had been years since her son had willingly started a conversation with her. She new he was mad that she had decided to get a job after being a stay at home mom for most of his childhood. However as he and Sora got older they wanted more expensive things and she wanted to give it to them. Rubber ducks only went so far, now they wanted the best games and systems. In all honesty she was able to be at both breakfast and dinner eight-five percent of the time, but he was still angry.

"I thought they were nice. His mom works in the same building as me. Why do you want to know Rox?"

"Axel hasn't been to school since Monday. I went to his house and they won't let me in. I called him Friday, they wouldn't let me talk. I was just worried that his parents might be hiding something." Roxas explained.

"Oh, Rox, I'm sure he's just sick and they want him better. How about I call them for you?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she walked over to the phone and soon began talking. After talking for a few minutes, she put the phone back down and sat on the couch next to Roxas. "She said he's feeling better and he'll be in school Monday." She smiled down at Roxas. "Roxas, children are the most important thing in a parent's life. Axel was really sick and they were worried about him. They wanted him to have his rest."

"Yeah, I know." Roxas said gloomily and not completely convinced, "It just seemed like Demyx knew more than what he was saying."

"I don't know who this Demyx is but maybe he was just having a bad day, and that's why he was acting strange." Mom suggested.

"I guess. I'm gonna go see if I can convince Sora to talk yet." Roxas strolled up the stairs, still thinking of Axel, and went straight to Sora's door. He lifted his fist and knocked lightly. When he heard a faint 'Come in' from the other side of the door he walked in and sat down, on the bed, next to his twin. "Wanna talk yet?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Roxas was concerned. Sora was a social butterfly by nature and lately he'd been cooped up in his room ignoring everyone.

"Am I gay?" Sora's eyes were pleading.

"As in happy, yeah usually. As in, you love boys, well I think that's up for you to determine. It's whatever makes you happy. If it helps you figure it out, I will always love you no matter what." Roxas grabbed his brother in a hug.

"Thank you." Sora mumbled into Roxas' shoulder.

"What brought this up?"

"I don't know Rox." Sora whined. "I-I was talking with Riku, and I was noticing that I like his eyes and his voice. And than he asked me how I knew I was straight if I've never had a girlfriend. Then I ran away and he was saying sorry, but he didn't really do anything wrong, did he?"

"Well I don't know if talking about sexual preference is something you should be doing when you've only known someone for one lunch period."

"And losing sleep over someone you've known for one day is better." Sora raised his brows.

"Touché. So do you like Riku." Roxas asked.

"I don't know, I need to think more."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't help much but do you feel better?"

"Yeah…I actually do. But I'm still confused." Sora smiled for the first time in days.

"I'm always here for you."

"Thank you Rox, and I'm always here for you."

oOo

As the sun rose Monday morning Axel was staring out his window unseeing. No, he hadn't slept last night, he rarely every slept at night. As soon as the sun was above the horizon he dragged himself out of his decrepit little bed and over to his bathroom. He took some flesh colored make-up out and gazed into the mirror to inspect the damage, for the first time in six days. Some scratches, minor bruising, nothing that'll _scar this wretched face that doesn't deserve to see the light of day. Lovely, there's nothing better than self hating thoughts in the morning. _

The damage to his body was much worse than his face. _Looks like long sleeves and pants today._ That was the bad thing about living on Destiny Islands, it was always warm, as far as he knew. Before he put the make-up on he took a scolding shower, turning it as hot as it goes, basking in the sweet pain of the scolding water hitting his fresh wounds and open cuts.

After his shower, when his face was covered, he put on a pair of dark ripped jeans, no underwear, he never wore underwear, a red silk button up shirt, a black gothic blazer, and to finish it off he put on a few decorative scarves to hide the bruising around his neck and chest, and a pair of fingerless gloves to cover up the bruising on his wrists and hands. Finally he pulled on his striped socks and heavy boots, leaving his house early, making sure to give himself time to walk the ten miles to school, not that he minded, he loved walking. And a few years ago he had spoiled himself by buying an mp3 player. So with Mindless Self Indulgence Blasting he set off.

oOo

Roxas had waited for Axel in front of the school, hoping that his mother was right, but the redhead never came. The first bell rang four minutes ago, leaving him one minute to get to class, so he took off in order to keep himself from getting another detention. He went to his usual desk, the one he shared with Axel on Monday; it seemed so much colder than usual since Axel had been gone.

As the bell rang he took one last fleeting look at the door, willing the sexy redhead to stride through the door like it was normal to be late. Then he would take his seat next to Roxas and say 'Hey Roxy, miss me?' then Axel would shove his tongue down Roxas'…_Whoa…whoa Roxas. New thoughts._

To his utter amazement, just before the bell finished, the door opened to reveal said sexy redhead. Axel strode towards Roxas, with Vexen glaring daggers at his back. Then Roxas took in his haggard appearance. He had dark circles under his beautiful green eyes…_stop it Roxas…_and cuts, maybe from being dry, on his tempting lips…_Damnit Roxas..._His overall appearance just seemed exhausted. Maybe he did have the flu.

"Hi, Roxy, did ya miss me?" Axel grinned as he sat next to Roxas. "Don't pretend you didn't. You've been staring at me since I opened the door, true."

"Yeah, because you look like shit!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hey Roxy. No Hi, Hello. Just 'you look like shit'." Axel pouted. "Do I really look bad?" He whined a little, his face matching his pout. _Oh. My. God. He's adorable! He's another man, Roxas._

"No I didn't mean you looked bad." He struggled for the words he wanted to use. "You just…you look…like…"

"like I just recovered form the flu?" Axel smirked. A ruler slammed down on the desk next to Axel, making Roxas yelp and flinch horribly. Axel barely acknowledged it before saying, "That was cute Roxy."

"Axel, you show up late…" Vexen began.

"I wasn't…" Axel tried.

"Don't interrupt me! You show up late and then you keep one of my best students from learning by talking. If it doesn't stop you'll earn yourself another detention!" Vexen yelled. Roxas noticed that Axel never once moved his eyes from Vexen's but Vexen glanced away periodically. This was unusual because Vexen usually made students nervous with his eye contact.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Axel said nonchalantly. Vexen glared at Axel once more before going back to the front of the class and continuing his lecture. Axel raised his hand and waited patiently. It took Vexen about two minutes to notice his hand, which Axel somehow kept up the entire two minutes. He gave a questioning look to Axel. "May I go to the bathroom, Sir?"

"Yes, fine." Vexen said turning back to the board. Axel got up to leave, dropping a piece of paper in front of Roxas.

_Sit with me at lunch, Roxy?_

Roxas smiled, Axel had beautiful handwriting. He'd have to remember to tease him about it.

In the bathroom Axel was near passing out in a stall. His wrists were covered in blood and his pocket knife was abandoned a few feet away. His skin was becoming paler than it was naturally. _I almost got Roxas in trouble. What if _I _got him in trouble? He would hate me. I'm so stupid, Roxy I'm sorry. I need a few more cuts. This is what I deserve, forgive me._

oOo

Roxas brought Axel's books with him to lunch. The redhead hadn't come back to class and he hadn't shown up to his other classes either. He waved to Sora and his friends before sitting down next to Riku. "Roxas is Sora okay? I didn't mean to upset him. I was just joking, kind of. Can you tell him I'm sorry?" Riku pleaded.

"Don't worry, Riku." Roxas patted his back comfortingly, "I think he was just scared that you were right. I don't think he's mad at you."

"Right about what?" Demyx asked cheerily.

"Nothing." Riku and Roxas said together, making Demyx pout. But before they could even think of fixing it Demyx was smiling again and saying, "Hiya, Axel! Feel better?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He said as he sat down next to Roxas.

"Where the hell were you!?" Roxas barely kept himself from yelling, as he shoved Axel's books towards him.

"Skipping, ever done it before, Roxy?" Axel smirked.

"No, schools kind of important. You go so you can get smart, go to college and leave your parents." Roxas said like Axel had asked if he'd ever murdered someone.

"I think it's boring. They just teach you stuff you already know, or stuff you understand after about five minutes. They just go on and on. It's boring. And why do you seem like your counting the minutes to leave your mom. She's awesome." Axel reasoned.

"No she's not. She's never home, and she dictates every minute of my life. And how do you know everything the teachers teach, you're in AP classes, at least for a Junior. I heard you're a Senior, are you repeating these classes." Roxas found it interesting that they were having two conversations at the same time, that didn't really relate to each other. School and Mom. Huh, leave it to Axel.

"Your mom's awesome, she loves you. And yes I am repeating classes, for a couple reasons. Math I failed because I didn't show my work, but it's completely unnecessary; it's easier to do it in your head. Gym I failed because I never show up. The rest I failed because I stopped doing homework. I was busy and it was boring. I just hate how boring all these classes are. It's like no one can teach me something I don't know."

"Have you ever had your IQ tested?" Roxas asked.

Axel busted out laughing, catching the attention of the students at the surrounding tables and everyone at their table, though Riku and Demyx were already listening, "Yeah right, my grades aren't bad enough. Let's add an IQ test to prove what a fucking idiot I am, true." Axel coughed out between laughs. Roxas stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me!?" He yelled at Axel, who stopped laughing. "You just said you already know everything your being taught. Now you're saying you're stupid. Do you have self-esteem issues or something?" Roxas finished, attracting more attention. Roxas thought he heard Axel mumble 'or something' but the bell rang and Axel cheerfully said, "Come Roxy, Demy, we have to go to the hell we call college algebra."

Math, college algerbra, to be specific, was a bitch. It was incredibly time consuming and occasionally difficult. Luckily their teacher was giving them a work day, which meant as long as they were working they could talk. They had been working and casually talking for fifteen minutes when Axel announced "Finished."

"How? You missed all three days of lecture." Demyx whined pulling at his hair in frustration.

"I don't know. I just did it in my head. It's really simple stuff." Axel shrugged. "So you really don't like your mom, Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"Why? She picked you up form school, she probably ate dinner with you, she drove your freaky red haired friend home, she uses endearments, you got detention and she didn't get overly pissed, did she even punish you? She loves and adores you. What's not to like?" Axel said astonished at Roxas' dislike of his mom.

"I hate her." Roxas growled. Axel's eyes darkened before he slammed a fist onto Roxas' desk with so much force Roxas wouldn't be surprised if he broke a bone.

"Don't. You have no idea how lucky you are that your mom loves you enough to set those rules you hate. My mom wouldn't do any of the things I've seen your mom do. She couldn't give to shits if I dropped out or was kidnapped or killed. So, _never_ say you hate her, maybe the things she does sometimes, but not her." And with that Axel stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door.

"He's right Rox," Demyx said, "My mom has rules too. She wants to keep me safe because she loves me. Roxas I know what a bad parent is. My dad was abusive. My mother and I ran away form him and came here. I've never me your mom but from what Axel says, she's not bad." They didn't say anything else for the rest of class and Axel wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

oOo

Roxas was waiting on a chair in the living room when his mom got home. As soon as she was in the door Roxas ran to her and held her in a tight embrace, startling her. He let all the tears he'd been holding fall as his mom wrapped her arms around him. "Roxas, sweetie, whaat's wrong?" she said worried. Roxas never did this.

_Does Axel even know what it's like to be hugged by his mom?_ Roxas thought. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I don't appreciate you and what you do for me, and I'm sorry I don't say I love you. Because I do, I just didn't know. And I'm so happy you don't hate me even though I've been a complete ass." He said through his tears.

"I could never hate you, I love you. You're my son."

"Exactly, I've never appreciated that, I'm sorry."

"Honey what's brought this up."

"Axel mentioned all the things he's seen you do for me, and he's only met you once. In that list of things he said you love and adore me. Then he said his mom wouldn't do any of those things. Who holds him when he cries mom, who?"

"I don't know, sweetie." She held Roxas closer as he cried into her shoulder. "Maybe you can invite him over, show him he's welcome here."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that?" Roxas sniffed. Then Sora came in the room and yelled, "Group Hug!" before jumping onto them both, sending all three to the floor.

**AN: Well sorry for the wait. And I'm sorry if the last sentence doesn't work, but I thought it fit.**

**Thanks for all reviews, faves, and alerts**

**PS, this took over three hours to type, and it was only 11 notebook pages long. Chapter 8 is 16 notebook pages so expect a long delay there. I tried to cut 8 in half, but I didn't work, so the length stays.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, i tried uploading this last night but FanFiction was working, so here it is

Warnings: Swearing, cuz Axel's bad, Rape (very, very few details), incest

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 7**

Roxas was sitting on his back porch with his mom and Sora watching the sun set and waiting for Greta to finish dinner. "He ignored me all day." Roxas complained, "He even skipped lunch to avoid me." Of course they were talking about Axel. Roxas had wanted to ask him to come to dinner but the red-haired teen had evaded him.

"Maybe he just had a bad day. You know every morning is a bad morning for you." Mom teased.

"I really wanted to invite him to dinner." Roxas said.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." Sora chimed. "Hey, isn't that him." He said as he pointed to a tell redhead walking over their beach to get to his own house.

"Axel sweetie, come here!" Roxas mom shouted before he could say anything. Axel looked up mildly surprised before adopting his usual smirk and walking over saying, "What's up?"

"Can you stay for dinner? Maybe we can talk about your and Roxas' fight." Mom asked.

"Uh…" Axel glanced towards his house, "Yeah, I can stay, but what do you mean 'fight'?"

"Roxas said you've been avoiding him."

"Oh. I'm sorry Roxy, I was just frustrated. I needed some space, true. We still friends?"

"Yeah." Roxas smiled at him.

"Dinner is ready." Greta's voice was heard from inside. Mom and Sora went in first then Roxas led Axel in and had him sit in his father's seat. Once they were all served Mom spoke up. "I have to thank you Axel, for whatever you said to Roxas. For the first time in four years he said 'I love you' to me."

"Really? I had that much of an effect on you." Axel asked, brows raised.

"You said your mom didn't love you, you pointed out all the things my mom did in just a few minutes, and I've never seen you look as upset as you did when I said I hated my mom, sorry mom." Roxas explained.

"I…I didn't say my mom doesn't love me. I was just…exaggerating to make you understand your true feeling for your mom." Axel shrugged. He reached to the middle of the table for salt and Roxas saw a flash of a very serious burn on Axel's wrist. Roxas grabbed Axel's arm to turn it over and investigate the burn better. He noticed Axel's arm was shaking and fear shown in his green eyes for a moment.

"Roxas! Manners!" His mom exclaimed.

"What happened, Axel?!" Roxas asked, ignoring his mother's scolding.

"The oven door closed on me while I was pulling some food out. No big deal, shit happens." Axel explained.

"Language!" Sora exclaimed.

"You know Sora, if you like Riku, you're probably going to have to get used to the swearing." Axel said in his defense. Sora's mouth hung open and his fork clattered to his plate in surprise and embarrassment. "What?" Axel asked truly unsure of what he'd done wrong.

"H…how do you…why do you think I-I like him?" Sora stuttered. Roxas looked to his mom who was looking very confused.

"Well, I did just mean as a friend, but that cute little stuttering reaction you just had, proved my theory that you may like him more than a friend." Axel's smirk was firmly in place, Mom's jaw had dropped, Sora's face was as red as a tomato, and Roxas truly felt bad for his twin. "If it makes you feel better, he likes you too. I was just at his house; he never shuts up about you. And Demyx said he never smiles like he smiles when he's around you. Just so you know." Axel finished, looking around the table at each of his companions. _Perhaps I've said too much. Though, I do love controversy._ "Well thanks for dinner, but I think I'm going to go home now that it seems I ruined it." Axel got up and left, since everyone was too stunned to attempt to stop him.

Sora was the next to leave, knocking his chair down in his hurry. It was now just Roxas and his mom, who had recovered from her surprise. "So…" She failed to come up with words.

"I wonder if he figured it out yet." Roxas said, thinking about Sora's question, 'Am I gay?'.

"Did you know?" His mom calmly asked.

"No. Well kind of but Sora doesn't even know his feelings yet. Poor Sora. Now both Riku and Axel have basically told him he's gay, and he's still trying to figure things out."

"He doesn't know." said Mom curiously.

"Remember Sora came home upset on Friday." Roxas stated.

"Yes."

"Well, when I finally got him to talk about it he asked me if he was gay. I told him it was something he would have to discover himself. I also told him no matter what I would love him."

"Good. I agree, we love him no matter what." She smiled. "So what's this Riku like?" She asked like a gossiping school girl.

"Who do we love no matter what, and what's a Riku?" Roxas and his mother jumped at his father's voice. _Damn what a perfect fucking day for him to come home early._

"Our boys, of course, and Riku is their new friend. I put your food in the fridge." His mom said as she got up and hugged her husband. "Now, I need to go talk to Sora, you eat."

Roxas was now left in the kitchen with his slightly stunned father, who began to microwave his food. "Sooo…" His father drew out the word, "how's life?" He asked attempting conversation. Roxas busted out laughing and his father frowned and tilted his head at Roxas, which only succeeded in making Roxas laugh more, causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" His father said rushing over to him.

"H-h…how's…l-life? Really?" Roxas said through laughing and crashed his head into his father's chest, laughing more. Soon his father joined in the laughter.

"Hmm…it seems like I walked out just when it was getting good." Axel said from the doorway. Roxas looked up at Axel from the floor.

"What're you doing back, Axel?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Is this another friend?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, Axel, Dad. Dad, Axel." Roxas introduced.

"Well hi Mr. Roxas. And to answer you Roxy, I left without cleaning my plate. I never would've forgiven myself, true. Where's the garbage." Axel walked to his plate and Roxas pointed to the drawer with a garbage can.

"Ya know we have a maid who does that." Roxas said as Axel began cleaning his plate.

"Yeah well I do it in my house, so I know what it's like to cook and then have to clean up everyone's shit."

"You shouldn't swear." Dad said and Roxas slapped a hand to his face as he started cracking up again. His dad looked at Axel in question.

"My swearing is how all this fucking insanity began." Axel said nonchalantly, starting another dish.

"All this laughing started because you swore?" Dad asked Axel.

"Well technically my swearing caused a conversation that cased dropped jaws. I can only assume that you reminding him of my swearing just started a repeat of the scene in his head. Now we have a happy Roxas, and who can complain?"

"Oh sweetie you're back. You don't have to do that, Greta will do it." Roxas' mom had appeared in the room and was speaking to Axel.

"I don't mind. Did I seriously fuck up with Sora?" Axel asked.

"Oh no, he's happy I know, and he's happy he knows a bit about what Riku feels. It's good, I'm happy you brought it up."

"Sooo…in general everyone's happy and Sora's not pissed." Said Axel as he washed more dishes.

"He was just afraid I would kick him out."

"Why does it feel like I'm missing something?" Dad interrupted.

"Sora's gay." Mom clarified.

Dad's eyes went wide. "And he thought we would kick him out for that?! Poor kid. Do we not do enough to show them how much we love them?"

"Jesus, you guys are like the fucking greatest parents in the whole goddamn fucking world. Sorry about the swearing, I'll see you all later, true. See ya, Roxy." Axel said as he finished the dishes and walked towards the door.

"You really are." Roxas said after recovering from his laughing fit. "I've got homework to do." Roxas finished before heading out of the room.

"Well this has been interesting." Dad said.

"Bet your glad you came home early." Mom cooed.

"I am."

oOo

"Riku, why don't you just ask him out?" Demyx asked, "All I've heard since we met him is Sora this Sora that."

"Sora's straight, Demyx. I can't change that." Riku sighed.

"Of course you can. Have you looked at yourself lately?" He exclaimed.

"I tried to convince him it was possible that he's gay and he ran away. We haven't talked since, and I haven't stopped thinking about him." Riku said.

"Well he's young, sixteen, I think, maybe he needs time." Demyx said.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting a fucking lifetime. He's straight Dem. I'm going home, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, by Riku. I thing I'll go piss Zexy off." Riku laughed as he left Demyx's house. He walked with his head down and his thoughts were once again filled with Sora. He had to walk past Sora's house to get home and he would look, he always did. It kind of made him feel like a stalker but those cerulean eyes haunted him. He didn't want to say love, but he defiantly really liked Sora. No one could make him feel so good, so happy.

"Hi Riku!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Riku hissed, having not expected to run into anyone.

"Language, Riku!" Sora scolded, beaming up at Riku.

"Uh…hi Sora…sorry. About the language, and the other day." Riku struggled for words.

"Aw, don't worry. It was good for me to hear it. So…um. Axel said ya like me. Is it true?" Sora asked. _That bastard!_ Riku thought.

"Well…um, yeah. But we can just be friends, I…I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I…" Riku was interrupted in his stuttering.

"Oh…that's too bad." Sroa was looking at his feet. Then he looked up, directly into Riku's aqua eyes. "I was hoping we could be more." He pulled his beautiful lips into and amazing smile that Riku couldn't resist. His lips met Sora's in an innocent closed mouth kiss, nothing forceful. When Sora kissed him back he wrapped his arms around him, and Sora copied him. All too soon the sweet, slow kiss was over and Sora was grinning up at Riku, "Does that mean you want us to be more too?"

Riku nodded because his lips were tingling so much he wasn't sure he'd be able to form a sentence, let alone a word. Sora quickly grabbed Riku down for another kiss.

Roxas walked away from the window smiling at the exchange. He was happy for Sora, really happy.

oOo

Axel was lying on his bed when his father walked into his room. "Your mother's not home. You know what that means."

"We can get our freak on." Sarcasm spilled from Axel's voice. His father back handed him before grabbing his arms and slamming him face first into the floor. He held Axel still under his body. Axel's arms were being held, by one of his father's hands, in front of his face. Then he felt his father's breath on his neck, moving to his ear, "means she's fucking cheating!" he said into Axel's ear. With his free hand, Axel's dad pulled his pants down, then ripped Axel's down.

He was never nice, and always made it hurt when he was in this mood. However, Axel would never give him the satisfaction of screams of pain or moans of pleasure, he held them inside, just like his emotions. Axel slipped into his own world when pain shot through him and his dad began grunting in his ear.

**I know I'm terrible doing this to Axel. But I get him a car in a future chapter, and we know how much he likes cars from an earlier chapter.**

**I'll warn you again. Chapter 8 is about double the length my chapters usually are, I couldn't cut it, so it's going to take me a little longer to type it. Plus I have to type chapter 3 of my other story. But I promise I will get it up ASAP.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Violence, abuse, blood, and extremely long

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 8**

The wind rushed through his hair, as he sat in the sand, knees pulled up to his chest. His ass hurt more than he would ever admit or show to anyone, due to his dad's relentlessness. Dad had been pissed at Axel's mom and somehow it was Axel's fault. Axel sighed before he put his head on his knees.

He was on the beach behind his house and it was around 1:00 AM. It was his favorite time of the day, or night in this case. Between one and four in the morning his parents were usually passed out. He could climb out his window jump from the two story height onto the beach and sit in his pajama pants and wife beater without being asked about his bruises and scars, and without receiving more, unless, of course, they were intentionally caused by him. He could silently burn or cut himself and no one would know. If he was able to cry he could've cried and no one would know. It was wonderful.

Axel had thought about going to Demyx's house but the thought of walking that far, in his current pain, just to lay awake on Demy's floor changed his mind quickly. So here he sat, singing songs in his head so he wouldn't think of what just happened. He would've brought his mp3 but he wanted to be able to hear people sneaking up on him, because of his lack of concealing clothing.

Before long the songs in his head stopped and he began thinking of Roxas. He remembered how his stomach twisted when he first saw the blond. It hurt so much when Roxas told him he didn't want to talk or here Axel talk. That's when he knew for sure that he had fallen for the blond, and it seemed as though the blond hated him. Axel couldn't help himself even when Roxas hated him; he was just so damn cute. Maybe it was because he was such a masochist. Yeah, that's why he persisted even in the hour that Roxas hated him. Although it may be better if Roxas had continued to hate him, Axel was disgusting, he was filthy. If he ever touched Roxas all the filth that was on him would spread to poor innocent Roxas. No, they would have to stay friends; Axel couldn't do that to him.

Axel leaned back to lay down in the sand, watching the stars, the music in his head returning, briefly. The funny thing was he didn't think about sex when he thought about Roxas, he thought about love, something he thought would never exist for him, scratch that, _would_ never exist for him. He was unlovable, his father said so and he agreed. He may love Roxas but he was far too disgusting to ever be able to touch him, or for Roxas to ever love him. No, he would have to stick with casual, meaningless fuck n' runs with the random men and women that caught his attention.

His mom and dad had shown him that he was unlovable and he knew that would never change. Everyone he'd ever met only wanted him for sex. Who could ever love a sadistic, masochistic, whore, who had sex with his own father, and even, enjoyed it sometimes, who had dominating tendencies, and hated everything about himself? No one could love him.

oOo

In the morning Roxas found himself walking past the sliding glass door, which led to his back porch, on his way to breakfast, only to stop abruptly. _Red_. He turned his head to look out the glass door over the rolling mounds of the beach landing on a mess of red hair, and a body lying helter-skelter in the sand.

"Mom, I think Axel is lying on the beach. Can I go see if he's okay?" Roxas yelled towards the kitchen, where he assumed his mom was.

"Yes, of course. And see if he wants some breakfast. He's much too skinny." His mom yelled back to him.

Roxas quickly ran out the door, not bothering with shoes, and reached the mess of hair. _Oh my God, what happened?_ He knelt down next to Axel, and studied his body. Axel was wearing a black wife beater, and black and red plaid pajama pants. What was shocking to Roxas, though, were the scars and bruises that marred the pale shoulders and disappeared under the wife beater and Axel's vibrant hair. Axel was on his stomach, head facing away form Roxas and arms tucked beneath him. Roxas ominously wondered how many more scars Axel had and where they came from. He tentatively reached a hand out to touch Axel's shoulder.

"Axel. Axel! You okay?"

"Mm…what time is it Dem?" Axel mumbled into the sand.

"I think it's about 6:45, but I'm not Demyx, it's Roxas and you're sleeping on the beach. You've got sand all over you. And I'm curious as to how you got all these scars and bruises."

"Six forty five! Shit!" Axel exclaimed as he scrambled up running towards his house, without looking at Roxas, "I'm going to be so late damnit!"

_How is he going to be late, school doesn't start until 7:30?_ Roxas wondered as he walked back to his own home.

oOo

Roxas was surprised to see that Axel was once again MIA. This time Roxas knew for sure that Axel had been healthy. At least healthy enough to run full speed to his house, cursing that he'd be late. It was now third hour and Roxas was staring at his decrepit figure drawing. He was pretty sure the assignment said that it was supposed to be realistic; his figure looked more like a sad remake of a Picasso. He sighed throwing his pencil down, waiting for the cling that announced its arrival to the floor. It never came. Roxas looked up and saw Axel twirling the charcoal in his fingers.

"Thanks for being my substitute alarm clock, Roxy. My skin would've matched my hair had I stayed out there all day." Axel's permanent smirk was in place as he handed Roxas the charcoal and sat down.

"Anytime. Uh…you're over two hours late. Does it really take you two hours to get ready for school?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, I was ready by seven but ten miles is a long walk even when you jog a little."

"You walked?!" Roxas asked wide eyed.

"I walk everyday Roxy. And now I got two after school detentions. Which is just fanfuckingtastic, one for each hour late, so thanks again for waking me. This could've been worse, true." Axel said sincerely.

"You walk everyday?" Roxas shook his head and dropped the subject to start one that concerned him much more. "Where did you get those scars?" Axel's smirk faltered somewhat, Roxas almost didn't catch it, almost.

_'No point in playing stupid, he already saw them'_ Axel thought to himself. Axel lifted his fingers and wiggled them in front of Roxas' face, "Remember the rose bush that damned blond knocked me into? Same incident." _'Technically not a lie, well the rose bush is.'_

Oh yeah, Axel is hiding something. Unless it was a rose bush from fucking hell it could not cause that much damage. "And the bruises?" Roxas inquired.

"This and that. I'm clumsy." _Shit, shit, shit, he doesn't believe me. Not that he should._

"Sooo, what, you fall down the stairs?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Not lately, I've finally mastered the stairs. I'm working on fitting through doors without knocking myself backwards onto the shit all over my floor." Axel said uncaringly.

"Roxas let out a laugh, "Liar." He laughed again, shaking his head, "I want the truth." A shrill bell rang through the room.

_Saved by the bell_ Axel thought. "Sorry Roxy, I gotta talk to my teachers." And with that he ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

oOo

"I'm gonna sit with you Riku, but I gotta tell my friends, okay?" Sora asked.

"Okay, see you soon." Riku kissed Sora before stalking towards their table, as a teacher glared at him. Meanwhile Sora skipped towards his friends, and sat down next to Kairi, "Hi all!"

"You seem happy-er than usual." Kairi observed.

"Do I? Well, I came to let you know that I'm gonna sit by Riku today. Alright?" Sora smiled as he glanced at each of his friends.

"Why?" Hayner said in a disgusted voice.

"Well I…he…we're…" Sora pause taking a breath. _They'd find out anyway, and I'm not ashamed. What the hell, go for it._ "He's my boyfriend and I want to sit with him." He said simply, after finding his confidence.

_Silence._

"You're a fag?" Hayner said with his face contorted in disgust. Sora felt his eyes get watery, and heard Kairi, Namine, and Olette scold, "Hayner!"

"What! He fucks other men. It's wrong and disgusting." Hayner said, his voice getting louder with each word.

"You're supposed to be my friend Hayner, and support me." Sora cried.

"You're an ass-fucking-fag!" Hayner yelled just before a fist connected with his face, knocking him out.

"Shit! That hurts." Roxas said, grabbing his fist, as Sora wrapped his arms around him. Roxas hugged him back. "As I said, I'm here for you Sora."

"ROXAS!"

"…Or in this case Riku's here for you, I'm getting detention." Roxas continued as a very angry Vexen ran towards him. Riku finally reached Sora and embraced him before dragging him towards their table. Pence, Olette, and Naminé, were still staring open mouthed and wide eyed at Roxas while Hayner was lay unconscious on the floor.

"Detention! Today, tomorrow, and Friday after school. I can't believe you would do this Roxas." Roxas drowned out the rest of Vexen's lecture as he looked to Demyx's table. Sora was cuddled next to Riku, Zexion was reading, Marluxia was rubbing Sora's back comfortingly, Demyx, Cloud and Zax, were looking with concern towards Roxas, and Axel was missing again.

oOo

"Oh man, I so wish I was there, true!" Axel whispered to Roxas excitedly. Roxas looked up at Vexen to make sure he didn't hear. He and Axel were serving their detentions with Vexen. "I bet it was fucking sweet. Did you break his nose? Did it crunch? Did he cry? I heard he cried, but Demyx didn't say he cried."

"Axel! Hayner's my friend. Yes, he was being a piece of shit, but don't talk about him like that." Roxas whispered harshly.

"Unless you both want more detentions, SHUT UP!" Vexen bellowed from behind his desk.

An hour and a half later Roxas and Axel were sitting on the stairs in front of the school. Roxas was waiting for his mom to pick up her phone.

_"Hello." His mom answered._

"Hi mom, please don't yell too much. I got another detention. Actually I have detention for the rest of the week. I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you'd be able to pick up Axel and me."

_"I'll be there very soon." Roxas heard her sigh and continue, "What did you do?"_

"I punched Hayner."

_"What? Why?"_

"He called Sora a fag and made him cry."

_"Okay, we'll talk at home. I'll give you the traditional 'fighting solves nothing and don't do it again' speech. But I probably won't punish you. Okay I'm here."_

"Thanks mom." Roxas said before hanging up and watching her pull in. He and Axel climbed into her mustang. "Hi Axel." His mom greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Roxy." Axel returned.

"Detention Again?"

"I was late" Axel shrugged.

"I heard about that. Why were you sleeping on the beach?"

"I closed my eyes and was apparently more tired than I realized."

"Okay, but don't make it a habit." Roxas' mom reprimanded.

"Yes mom." Axel joked, but secretly he wished she really was his mom. "So, did you get a Bugatti yet, for fortune flashing, true?" Roxas and his mom laughed at Axel's words.

" No, a million dollars is a bit out of my range. Maybe I'll get a Ferrari, huh?" Mom joked.

"Good choice." Axel smiled as they parked in Roxas' driveway. "I'll see you both later."

"Do you want to come to dinner again?" Mom asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to be in trouble for getting detention, so rain check, true?"

"Okay, rain check. Bye Axel."

"See you in school." Roxas said.

_I hope so Roxy._

oOo

Axel walked into the immaculate entry way of his parent's house. Yes, they were loaded, they had money coming out of their asses and they showed it with their house and its interiors. Axel was always a bad kid, in his opinion, and his parent just never wanted him, so they gave him the bare minimum. They gave him a roof, a place to cook the food he had to by himself, a bedroom with a small bed and a bathroom, water, and heating. That was all he got for free, anything else he bought with his own money.

He had to buy his own clothes, shoes, tooth brush and paste, shampoo and conditioner, and so on. His parents had stopped spending their money on him when he was nine, which was roughly ten years ago. That was when he had started doing odd jobs which got more and more illegal as he got older. But this was his new start, he wouldn't do those 'jobs' again. He had enough money anyway.

_Shit!_ He hit the squeaky stair on his way to his room. He had been deep in thought and completely forgot about the step. _Goddamnit!_

"Axel! Get down here." His stomach sank as his father's voice roared through the house. Stepping back on the squeaky step, Axel descended the stairs to walk towards the living room. His father was sitting in his black leather chair, watching the game on their giant flat screen TV and state of the art sound system. The entire room was white and black: white paint, carpet, and couch. The two black leather reclining chairs each had one white pillow, and the couch had two black pillows and two red pillows, the only color in the room.

"Yes, Sir?" Axel stood just out of his father's reach, answering his call. His father turned his head towards Axel and Axel immediately went into his dominant façade. His eyes were glued to his father's and he stood straight, tall and strong. This is how he got the scars under his eyes. His father hated that he always looked him directly in the eyes, so he took a knife to Axel's face, threatening to cut his eyes out. So naturally Axel made them permanent by tattooing them in. That earned him another beating, but now whenever his dad looked at him he would see Axel's defiance.

"You're late, and your mother said your school called. You were two hours late, Axel. Two hours! How does that happen?" His eyes flashed away from Axel for a moment and then quickly resumed their position. Axel could tell his father wasn't drunk, unfortunately that was sometimes worse.

"Maybe if one of you drove me to school on your way to work, I wouldn't show up late."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"No, I'm making a suggestion." Axel's father was up in a heart beat, his fist heading towards Axel's face. Axel managed to block his father's fist, only to get a foot in the crotch. He fell to his knees but ignored the pain for the most part. As he stood up he lifted his leg in a roundhouse kick, hitting his father directly in his face. Then before he knew it they were waging full out war on each other. His father's dirty bar fighting punches and kicks against Axel's smooth martial arts. Almost equal in strength, they were still both standing ten minutes later, though his father was tiring.

Looking to end the fight before he got too tired, Axel's father grabbed a baseball bat that was lying near his chair. He had to give his son credit; he stood his own against the bat for at least five minutes. But then he made the mistake of turning his head while blocking. He took advantage of his son's momentary blindness by hitting the bat over his head, repeatedly.

_Shit. _Axel had his phone in his hand and sent a quick text to the one person he completely trusted. As everything went black and Axel felt blood gushing from his head he thought _'At least the room will have more color.'_

oOo

Demyx picked his phone up to check his new text. He smiled seeing it was Axel, at least until he read it. He ran out of Zexion's house without saying a word, wishing he had been home. His house was a lot closer to Axel's house than Zexion's was. His feet pounded on the sidewalk as Axel's message ran through his head, over and over.

_Dmy hlp_

oOo

Axel's mom's scream echoed through the house, "My carpet!"

"Morgan," Axel's father said to his mother, "I don't know if he's waking up." His voice was scared, but it wasn't for Axel, it was for himself. "What are we going to do baby, I can't go to jail."

"Oh Rob…why'd you hit him in the head." She sighed. "I'll never get these stains out. Okay, pick him up and put him in the back of the car, not the trunk. Then… then we'll bring him to the hospital. Oh…we need a story; they need to know what happened." Morgan stopped in thought.

"Maybe a car crash, although that means we have to get him a car."

"That's fine, it'll keep him quiet and…and…Oh. My. God. He just keeps bleeding! Get him off my carpet! I'll take him to the hospital, you get a car. Axel, as far as I know, likes fast, expensive cars. You can't bring it home right away either because 'it was in a crash' and is in the shop. Let's move."

oOo

Roxas had finished his homework and fallen asleep on the couch. He loved napping on the large cushy couch. It was so easy to fall asleep in the homey living room. It was peaceful, which made him all that more pissed when he was abruptly woken, "The hell?"

"Axel. Axxeeel!" Roxas could hear yelling followed by a near screech, "Axxeeeelll."

"What the hell was that?" Roxas' mother entered the room.

"I don't know. It came from outside." Roxas responded as they both walked outside. He heard a thumping to the right, in the direction of Axel's house. _Axel_, _that's what the voice screamed right?_ He walked towards Axel's house with his mom behind him.

What he saw made his stomach sink. Demyx was kneeling in front of Axel's door, his fists were bloodied from banging on the door, and he was bawling, crying so hard Roxas couldn't believe he could still breath. Between sobs he was moaning, "Axel."

Roxas took off running, full speed, bare feet be damned. He briefly heard his mom say 'oh my god' but ignored it. As he reached Demyx he grabbed the boy's hands in his own to keep them from hitting the door again. Then he wrapped his arms around his friend. Demyx was still crying so hard it was near impossible for him to breath. "Demyx, Demy, what happened? What's wrong?"

"A-Axel," he gave up talking for a moment as he regained his composure. He opened his cell phone and handed it to Roxas. Roxas frowned at the message. _This is a horrible joke._ His mom caught up to him and wrapped her arms around both boys, and Demyx continued, "The last time I got a message like this from Axel, he h-he," Demyx sucked in a sob, "he almost died." Demyx's crying was at full force again.

"Come on you two, his parents probably took him to the hospital." Roxas' mom suggested as she started dragging them towards her car.

"They never take him to hospitals…too many questions." Demyx sobbed. Roxas sat in back of the car, still holding Demyx.

oOo

"I can only tell the room number to family." A rather large secretary told them.

"I'm his cousin!" Demyx yelled, "Ask his parents, Morgan and Rob Akuseru. Should I tell you all their birthdays or just Axel's?" Demyx continued, "He's nineteen why don't you just ask him if we can visit."

The secretary sighed before answering, "His mother left, I don't need birthdays, we can't talk to him, and his room is on the fourth floor, room eight."

They were quickly on the fourth floor and heading towards room eight. A doctor was standing outside the room and Roxas' mom quickly took charge. "Excuse me doctor, what happened to my nephew, Axel Akuseru."

"You don't know yet?" The doctor asked.

"My sister was too upset to tell me."

"Axel was in a pretty bad car accident. We hope he'll wake up soon, but there's no way to know how long it may be."

"Wake up?" Roxas asked.

"He's in a coma, I'm sorry. You may visit him if you wish."

**AN: First of all, its 2:12 AM which means it is officially June 18****th**** meaning it's my birthday, and I've been typing and editing this for the last four hours. In total it took about seven hours. So I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next, we have names. Axel's parents are OC's because I cannot make any of the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts character that horrible.**

**To verify:**

**Morgan Akuseru = Axel's Mom**

**Rob Akuseru = Axel's Dad**

**Lastly, Hayner's opinions are ****not**** my own. And I'm sorry I'm making Sora and Roxas' friends mean, but that's just where the story went, plus there's a reason behind it.**

**So hope you enjoyed, and I promise this is the only chapter this long.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 9**

"You said he was in a car accident?" Roxas' mom asked doubtfully.

"Axel doesn't have a car." Demyx mumbled.

"That's what his mother said." The doctor responded to Roxas' mom.

"That bruise looks awfully similar to a fist." Mom spoke again.

"Hmm…maybe." The doctor said stepping out of the room.

"I'm going to go call Sora and tell him to stay at Riku's for dinner." Roxas' mom said, leaving Roxas and Demyx alone.

"Demyx, tell me what we don't know." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, looking anywhere but at Roxas.

"Goddamnit Demyx, please." Roxas pleaded with tears filling his eyes. It was about a minute before he spoke again, "I have my guesses but I need to hear it. Dem, please." Demyx was silent for a moment, and watched Roxas' mom walk back into the room before he spoke.

"It'll be Axel's choice to tell the whole story, but I'll tell you the short part." Demyx's mom now walked in. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Dem this is the floor I work on. I'm Axel's Nurse." His mom responded.

"Demyx please." Roxas urged.

"Oh, right. Umm…Axel's, both of his parents, are extremely abusive. The worst part is they don't have to be drunk, they can be completely sober and still abuse him. They pay the doctors off, and the car crash is obviously a cover." Demyx started crying again and his mom quickly wrapped him in a hug. "They've never put him in a coma before."

"How long have you known Dem." Demyx's mom asked in a caring and soothing voice.

"You know when dad first started hitting me?" He waited for his mom to nod. "I was ten and Axel was eleven. You told me to run, so I ran to Axel. I cried and cried and he held me until I was done. While he gave me some band aids and patched me up he told." Demyx sucked in a sob, "He told me…God he told me he knew what it felt like. That it's been happening to him since he was four. The rest is for him to tell you. But I will say he has 'issues' because of how he's been treated." Demyx was crying again as was his mom.

"Oh my God." Roxas mother said again.

"So Demyx, his flu, Axel's flu…" Roxas was answered with a nod from Demyx. " We have to stop this." Roxas demanded.

"Roxas I told you, Axel has issues. He thinks he deserves this and he won't admit what's happening to him, except to me." Demyx let out another sob, "Plus he kinda likes it, I think. I mean I don't know for sure but I think he enjoys pain."

Roxas chose to stay in the room while his mom and Demyx went to get Demyx's hands bandaged and to the cafeteria, and Demyx's mom went to get wet cloths to clean Axel. Roxas ran his fingers down Axel's battered jaw. Tears fell to Axel's face as he stood over him. "What have they done to you, Axel?" He ran his fingers through Axel's surprisingly soft hair, he had always thought Axel used product to get those spikes, apparently he was wrong. "Please wake up Axel. I know that I barely know you, but I really want to know you. I need you Axel." Roxas bent down to press his lips against Axel's still ones, more tears falling.

"Sorry Roxas, may I clean him off a bit." Demyx's mom asked. Roxas saw that her name tag said 'Darla' before he nodded and moved away from the bed a little. She started with Axel's face, the blood quickly stained the rags as she wiped them gently across his still face. When she started on his arms they both gasped as many crisscrossed cuts and terrible burn scars were revealed. Then removed more, of what appeared to be cover-up makeup, from his neck showing a hand shaped bruise, only a couple days old. Roxas couldn't hold his tears anymore, he cried, and Darla held him until his mom came and took over. They stayed until visiting hours were over. Roxas didn't sleep at all that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Axel's battered unconscious body.

oOo

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Monday

Roxas and Demyx were in math class on Tuesday when they received office passes telling them that Roxas' mom was picking them up. "What's going on?" Roxas asked as he slid into his mother's car with Demyx.

She smiled, "Axel's awake." Roxas' jaw dropped and Demyx burst into happy tears. "Really?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, Darla called to tell me. His parents won't be visiting him unless they can bring him home, so we're visiting him." Her smile faded a little, "Darla asked him about the car crash. She could tell he was clueless at first but then he ended up going along with it, telling her it was true. So, naturally, she asked him about the abuse and he denied it. She asked him about his arm and he told her he used to be a cutter in Hollow Bastien but he was treated for it. He won't admit anything." She finished sadly.

oOo

"Mom!" Demyx ran to his mom with Roxas and his mom following him. "Can we see Axel?"

"Yes, they had to move him, so I'll show you to his new room." Darla said excitedly. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"He's sleeping?" A dejected Roxas asked.

"They had to sedate him." Darla answered, "He apparently had another freak out when the doctors tried to give him pain medicine. He said he didn't want any."

"Another freak out?" Roxas' mom asked.

"Yeah, I was there for the first one, that's why he was moved to a room where he can be observed. Anyway the first time happened when he woke up. His machines began going crazy and we all thought he was dying, so the doctors, nurses, and I ran into his room to see what we could do. When we got in there the first thing I noticed was he was naked, having torn his gown off. His arms were bleeding from where he ripped his IVs out, and he had also torn his feed tube out. God, he even took his catheter out by himself.

"The only way we could get him to lay back down was to tell him we wouldn't stick anymore needles or tubes in him. I also had to run to the gift shop to get some pajama pants and a tank top; he just refused to wear the gown. They tried to sedate him during all of that, but he's an amazing fighter. For the recent freak out, Axel was lying down so they were able to grab and sedated him, give him the pain medicine, cuff him by his legs and arms to the bed, and bring him to this room." Darla answered gesturing at the all glass wall showing Axel restrained in his bed, "Here it is."

There were far less machines in this room than the last. Roxas was happy about that. He walked into the room and noticed that Axel was indeed sleeping with his arms and legs attached to the bed. His face was colored in blacks, blues, purples , and yellow from the bruising. He also noticed that he was deathly thin. He had never noticed it before because Axel was usually dressed head to toe in clothes and accessories.

When he arrived at the bed he gently ran his fingers through Axel's now blood free, soft, crimson hair. Then he jumped violently when Axel opened his eyes and spoke, "Careful Roxy, I might think you like me." A smirk spread across his once peaceful features.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Roxas teased, still stroking Axel's hair. "It's only cuz I feel bad that you're in the hospital. Car crash, huh? I didn't know you had a car."

"Well, it was new, and there are a lot of things you don't know about me"

"I bet" Roxas mumbled as Demyx flew through the room to the other side of the bed and hugged Axel. "You're awake? I was so scared. Look!" He held up his bandaged hands, "They made me bandage my hands. I was a little too rough trying to get into your house, but Roxas and his Mama came and dragged me to the hospital with them. And we pretended we were related to you so we could see you. And, and, and you were in a coma. I was crying for days and couldn't sleep, right mom." She nodded and Demyx continued. "You called me, you called me for help and I failed." Demyx's eyes were starting to water.

"Dem…Demy, don't you see that you are helping, that you did help." Axel said as Demyx's face twisted in confusion. "If you hadn't been trying to get into my house, and Roxas and his mother hadn't forced you to come to the hospital, you never would've come. That means after, Gods only know how many days in a coma, I would've had no visitors, and would be dying of boredom. Because you came when I called I now have four visitors for company. I'd hug you right now but I'm all tied up." Axel smirked evilly and said in a wicked voice, "I was being a bad boy." Demyx quickly wrapped his arms around Axel again.

"Excuse me." A tall woman with brown eyes and brown hair hanging past her shoulders was standing in the doorway. "I need a moment with my son, and I'd like to know who you are." Roxas was surprised steam wasn't shooting out of his and Demyx's mothers, though there was venom in their voices.

"I'm Ellen Hikari, Roxas' mom."

"I'm Darla, Demyx's mom and one of Axel's nurses."

"Come on, we'll wait outside." Ellen said. Everyone but Morgan left the room. Morgan walked to Axle's bed, leaned down, and kissed his forehead since the four visitors could see her through the glass wall.

"You haven't said anything have you?" She asked viciously, "Your father can't go to jail."

"Not a word." Axel responded and Morgan nodded before continuing.

"You were in a car accident, came home and passed out on my carpet, so I brought you here. When your father got home he saw the state of your car and brought it to the shop so it would be perfect for you when you got out. Before you say anything we did get you a car, an expensive one. It's our bribe. Say a word and it's gone. Got it?"

"Memorized." Axel said.

"Good-bye." His mother said as she began to walk away.

"Love you." Axel said tauntingly.

"Love you too." She said at the door.

oOo

Roxas didn't want to leave Axel with that atrocious woman but followed his mom anyway. He'd be able to see into the room at least, thanks to the glass walls. "Why is Axel in a glass room? I'm sure lot's of people freak out when they wake up." He asked Darla.

"Because we need to be able to see him. Those fabulous shows of rebellion weren't because he woke up from a coma. The doctors don't trust him to behave, so now he's under surveillance." Darla answered.

Roxas nodded so she would know he heard. He was disgusted when Axle's mom leaned down to kiss his forehead. _That's right put on a show bitch!_ It didn't even faze Axel, he sat there like it was normal. Roxas was confused. Shouldn't an abused child cringe away or something like that?

_"Love you too."_

"You can go back in, I'll be leaving." Axel's mom turned to leave and then turned back. "Ellen, you're my neighbor aren't you, and we work together, right?" She moved her hand to point at herself. "We've met, I'm Morgan Akuseru."

"Yes we have met, now I'd like to go keep your son company. I'll see you at work." Venom still filled Ellen's voice.

**Yay more parent names that make it easier for me to write and hopefully for you to read.**

**Ellen Hikari = Roxas and Sora's mom**

**Darla = Demyx's mom**

**For anyone who cares at all about cars, Axel's car will be revealed in chapter 11.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**

**I'll update asap.**


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: Incest, rape (no details)

The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 10

"Dr. Saix." Rob Akuseru called from his son's hospital doorway.

"Yes Mr. Akuseru?" The blue haired doctor asked.

"I want to see my son, _alone_." He handed Saix a good amount of money and continued, "I'm going to close the curtains and lock the door. Ignore the machines."

"Okay sir." Saix said as he pocketed the money.

Rob turned around and entered Axel's room. Damn that kid, the hospital gown would've been easier to work with. Oh well, he climbed on top of the bed his son was cuffed to. He pulled the sheets down and both pairs of pants. All while Axel intense eyes glared at him.

oOo

Roxas decided not to go to school on Wednesday. He wanted to see Axel and he couldn't wait. He was able to convince his mom to call him in sick and drive him to the hospital. She told him she'd pick him up after work, so Roxas walked into the hospital happy that he would be spending all day with the redhead that had stolen his heart. Yes, he was admitting it; he had a crush if not more on Axel.

He was weighed down by the significant amount of Axel's homework and books in his arms, as he neared the room. "You can't go in yet, kid. You'll have to wait a bit." A blue haired man said as Roxas approached Axel's door.

"Okay, can I ask why?" Roxas said setting Axel's homework down and taking a seat outside the room.

"His father is talking to him. He wanted some privacy." The blue haired doctor responded.

"You really believe this car crash bullshit?"

"We gave him a drug test when he arrived here, he was intoxicated, and therefore it's plausible."

"But not likely, his bruises look like fists!"

"Coincidence." With that the blue haired doctor walked away. Next to Roxas the door opened to reveal Axel's father, who didn't even acknowledge Roxas' presence as he walked away. Roxas quickly gathered Axel's homework and entered the room. His stomach immediately churned as he was assaulted by the smell of sex and sweat. Looking at Axel he saw that the redhead was slightly flushed and his eyes were closed. Roxas felt Axel's books slide through his hands and crash to the floor.

"Axel's eyes popped open at the crash and landed on Roxas. "Roxy!" He drew the name out long as a grin covered his face. "Come to see me again? And during school, tsk, tsk."

"What did he do to you?" Roxas asked horrified.

"Who? Roxas there's no one here."

"I want the truth Axel. Your father was just here with the door locked. And the car crash was bullshit. A car can't punch you in the face."

"No it can't, but the other driver can. And I deserved it; I was drunk and high, Roxy. I'm not a good person. I'm a complete fuck up, and that's the truth." The smile was gone from Axel's face.

"I don't believe that. And even if you are a screw up it's because of what your parents have done to you…"

"What give me everything I desire? Sure they're not home much but that just proves more that they haven't done a damn thing to me"

"Drop it, Axel!" Demyx told us. Why can't you just tell me the truth? Roxas yelled and waited. Axel's eyes were directly on his, as usual, but they didn't say anything today, like they were dead. "Does Dem know about the rape?"

"What?!" Axel said offended. Roxas wasn't buying it so he dropped the act. "Who says its rape?"

"What do you mean 'not rape'? You're cuffed to the bed! How could you even begin to push him off, you're tied down. It's rape."

"Or just kinky."

"What? So…so you like it?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

Axel hesitated and sighed before answering, "Yes and no." He finally turned his eyes from Roxas' and looked out the window. "It's the only time he tells me he loves me, and sometimes he even touches me without hurting me. And no, Demyx doesn't know. So don't tell him or anyone else, Roxy. I want to trust you, true."

Roxas picked up Axel's scattered homework and placed it on the bedside table before sitting on the bed next to Axel. "Axel I really, really like you. And I want that trust, so I'll let you tell the right people when you're ready. And I'll do my damned best to show you that you don't deserve this. You're at least eighteen right?"

"Nineteen."

"So why don't you leave. If money's an issue my mom or Demyx's mom would let you move in."

"Thanks Roxy, but money's not the issue, I have more than enough for a down payment on a house. I'm the problem; I just don't see a reason for me to leave."

"I'll help you find the reason." Roxas whispered loud enough for Axel to hear.

_Gods, his eyes are so beautiful, and his lips, absolutely kissable. He's even sitting practically on top of me._ Axel thought as he stared into the blonde's sincere blue eyes. Axel couldn't control himself anymore; the morphine was messing with his inhibitions. He captured Roxas' lips with his own. It was so perfect Axel thought, as he pressed their lips together, like it was meant to be. Roxas, though surprised at first, didn't pull away and soon joined moving his lips with Axle's. Then he brought his hands up to run them through Axel's hair. Axel's hands fought against his restraints, to no avail. It was like he was in a perfect state of bliss, kissing Roxas; he never thought he would ever deserve to be this happy. _You're filthy, and you're spreading it to this beautiful angel, you disgusting piece of shit._ Axel pulled away from Roxas violently.

"Get away from me." Axel said calmly and quietly.

"What?" Roxas asked, stunned. Axel had started this. Axel's heart monitor spiked as he fought madly against his restraints again. He started to bleed from how hard he was pulling against the cuffs. "Axel calm down, I'll move."

"I'm disgusting, filthy. I'm getting it all over you. You can't be filthy. You're too good. I'm just a worthless, pile of crap!" Axel said hysterically. Darla walked in with a doctor and two nurses, in time to see Roxas get off the bed and hear Axel's last statement. They heard a crunch of bones and Axel's right arm was free from its confines, without even a whimper. He started scratching himself bloody like he was trying to rub himself clean. "I have to be clean for you Roxy. I just can't get the filth off."

Roxas' eyes were watering now. He'd never hated anyone, not even Seifer, his childhood bully, but he hated Axel's parents. How could someone make their child think of themselves like this? It hurt to see Axel clawing at himself, and saying such harsh words about himself. Roxas just wanted to hug him and make it all go away but he could only watch as the nurses grabbed Axel's free arm and the doctor gave Axel a sedative. As Axel settled down, the doctor and two nurses left, leaving Darla and Roxas in the room with a sleeping Axel.

"I can take you home if you want?" She asked.

"No! I want to stay. Can I stay with him?" He cried into her shoulder, after seeking comfort from her in the form of a hug. Darla had that effect; she was just like his mom, wanting to comfort anyone who needed it.

"Yes, you can. He'll be sleeping for a while but you can stay and I'll check on you two."

Roxas let go of Darla and nodded before getting back on the bed with Axel and laid his head on the redhead's chest. He didn't know when or if Darla left and he didn't know when he fell asleep. All he knew was that he was falling in love with Axel, and Axel was afraid to love him back.

oOo

_Destiny High School, same day, lunch…_

"So Riku, have you met the parents yet." Demyx asked cheerfully, watching Sora cuddle closer to Riku on the bench.

"My mom has been sort of busy at work lately. She had to take off work when Axel woke up Tuesday. So we're planning late this week or early next week." Sora explained.

"You nervous Riku?" Zax asked.

"No, Axel seems to think Mrs. Hikari is the best mother in the world. Granted, he doesn't have much to compare to, but I trust him." Riku answered.

"I think she's sort of overbearing," Sora said, "Sometimes."

"I wouldn't say that around Axel, Sora." Demyx said seriously.

"How is Axel?" Sora asked. Everyone stopped their private conversations to look up; even Zexion put his book down.

"My mom said he's getting better fast. But he's never been in a hospital, at least not since he was born, so he's probably freaking out. Roxas is visiting him though, right?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah, mom dropped him of this morning, and she's picking him up after work, so he'll be there all day."

"That's good, he'll like that." Demyx nodded at his own response.

"Dem? Is Axel gay?" Sora asked innocently.

"Bisexual, why?" Demyx replied.

"Just curious."

"Is Roxas gay?" Demyx asked.

"Well that's why I'm curious. He seems very…obsessed with Axel. I mean he's never missed a day of school in his life, but he skipped to go see Axel."

"If he does like Axel I hope he's careful. Relationships with Axel are anything but easy." Said Demyx.

"Do you know from experience?" Riku asked.

Zexion looked over his book at this, and Demyx hesitated, not noticing Zexion, before answering, "Yes."

"You're still friends, so it couldn't have been a bad break up." Sora said.

"No it wasn't, we just decided it'd be better to be friends." Demyx said thoughtfully.

"So why does Roxas need to be careful? You make it seem like Axel will hurt him." Sora asked.

"Oh no, never. Axel would never hurt anyone he cares about. I meant Roxas needs to be careful about hurting Axel. He has…issues. It takes a lot for him to trust someone and that trust can easily be broken." Demyx said, "I don't want to see any of my friends hurting."

oOo

_Later that day, psychology class…_

"…So you may work in threes on this project. Get in groups." The teacher announced.

"Zexy, will you be my partner." Demyx asked with a puppy face, kneeling in front of Zexion.

"Of course, Dem." Zexion gave a rare smile.

"Who only has two people?" The teacher asked. At which point Demyx raised his hand and jumped up and down like an idiot, and Zexion hid behind his psychology book. "Okay, Demyx, Zexion, you will also be partnered with Axel when he returns."

"Hey Zex," Demyx started giggling before he could finish his thought, and Zexion stared at him like he was insane, "Sorry Zexy, it rhymes with…" Demyx moved so his lips were next to Zexion's ear, "Sex." Zexion's eyes widened at the sensation of Demyx's breath on his skin.

"W…well, uh, what were you going to ask?" Zexion questioned the adorable blond.

"It's just that you've been quiet. I mean quieter than usual since Axel moved here. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just haven't felt like saying anything, okay."

"Okay Zexy. Let's get o work on this so Axel won't need to do anything."

_It's always about Axel. _Zexion thought as he started to read over the rubric. _I can't compete with that._ "Are we going to work on it at your house or mine?" Zexion asked nonchalantly.

"How about mine this time?"

"Okay." _That way we're closer to Axel's house, right Demyx._

oOo

_Far, far away…_

"What do you mean I have a twin brother, yo?"

"Reno, I was young, only seventeen. Your father was much older and he didn't come while I was in labor. While I was sleeping he apparently came and took your brother. He didn't know I had twins and the nurses were prepping you to come see me again. So he took the only baby he saw with my hair." Nora Sinclair told her son. He had caught her talking to her Private Investigator and wouldn't take 'nothing' for an answer. "I've been looking for him ever since. I thought if I told you that your other half was missing, you'd be upset. I didn't tell you so I could protect you."

"Did you name him, does he have a name." Reno asked. He wasn't mad at his mom, she was a good mother and just doing what she thought was best. They didn't have glories and riches, but they had each other and their love, that was enough. She even accepted the fact that he was gay.

Actually, she was sort of excited about that. And she loved his boyfriend Rude like a son. Rude's parents kicked him out when he told them he was gay, but Reno's mom opened their two bedroom apartment and limited funds to him. Yeah, his mom was a good mom, he couldn't ask for better. Even though he was upset at not knowing he had a twin he wasn't mad at her.

"Axel, his name was, is, Axel." She said with a smile on her face.

"Did your PI find him?"

"Yes, nineteen, nineteen long years, but we've finally found him. He's living on Destiny Islands, and if it's okay with you and Rude, I'd like to go find him."

"You don't even have to ask. But where will we get the money?"

"I've been saving for nineteen years, we're covered." She smirked, a quality she knew at least one of her son's inherited. She couldn't wait to see the other.

**Ha, we have a twist, which was causing me trouble in later chapters, but I've worked through them and started chapter 19. And Axel's car will be revealed in the next chapter, and we'll hear more from Zemyx, and Nora, Reno and Rude.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts**


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: Drug reference,

The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 11

Axel felt himself waking up, and all his actions came rushing back to him. _Oh God Roxy, I tainted you. You're going to see what I really am. You're never going to talk to me again._ Amongst his worrying he realized there was something, no someone wrapped around him. Axel opened his eyes to look down at the blond sprawled over him. Roxas' head was sitting in the crook of his neck, and an arm and a leg were lying across his chest and his own legs._ He doesn't hate me?_

Roxas was so small compared to him. His body fit so perfectly with his, if only he could wrap his arms around Roxas. _Damn cuffs._ He was so cute sleeping there peacefully. Every once and a while his nose would twitch or he'd murmur something incomprehensible. Nothing was different, Axel had kissed him, but Roxas wasn't dirty, he didn't leave him, and he didn't hurt him. The door shot open to reveal Axel's mother. She didn't look angry just impatient. Roxas stirred a little at the noise.

Morgan wasn't surprised to see a boy cuddled wit Axel. Back in Hollow Bastion she had walked in on him with many different girls and boys. It never helped for her to yell at him to stop having sex in the house so she had given up. Looks like he found new meat. "Is he sleeping?" She asked her son.

"Yes mother." Axel said in a drowsy voice.

_They must have drugged him again,_ Morgan thought. "I don't know when their letting you out, but your father and I have business to attend to in Hollow Bastion. We're leaving now so you'll have to drive yourself home." She said.

"How am I doing that?" Axel asked. Morgan held up a set of keys for him to see. "As I told you, we bought you a $100,000 bribe." She walked over to Axel and uncuffed his right hand, broken from the earlier struggle, and then leaned over to undo the left. Finally she handed him the keys. "It's, according to your father, a Saleen S302E Sterling Edition."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! An uber-Mustang, looks like a mustang, drives like a Saleen, seriously?!" The drowsiness was out of his voice.

"We also thought about an Aston Martin, but I thought you preferred Mustangs."

"I do, thank you, mother." Axel said sincerely. She usually, usually not always, was only mean when she was drunk, which happened to be most of the time. Other than that she mostly ignored him so he was quite surprised that she knew his favorite cars were Mustangs.

"Good, so we already paid the doctors off so you can drive yourself home. It's in the back of the visitor's parking lot; I assume you know what it looks like." Axel nodded, "Okay we may be gone up to two weeks. Buy your own food, no parties, all the normal stuff, which of course you always ignore. Good-bye." Morgan finished.

"Bye." Axel said, while he examined his new keys.

Roxas had been faking sleeping for the entire conversation. "So you really got a car now?" Roxas asked. Roxas outburst didn't faze Axel; he had suspected the boy may have been awake when his breathing had changed. "Guess so." Axel responded.

"Is it a good car?" Roxas asked still not moving from his position.

"It can beat your mom's Mustang in a race. It's a bit more pricey as well. It's not the fastest or most expensive car, but Mustangs have always been my favorite, ever since that one vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Yeah, my mom, dad and I were at a gas station and a red 1965 Mustang pulled up to the pump next to ours. A red haired woman got out to fill it and there was a boy about my age in the car. They both had my red hair and I was just drawn to them. The way the woman looked at her son captivated me. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have a parent look at you like you were their everything, like they would take a bullet for you.

"When my father came out we left rather quickly, but the Mustang always stuck with me. My favorites are the old 60's and the new ones, I just love everything about them." Axel was staring directly into Roxas' eyes, though this time it wasn't a show of dominance, he was just mesmerized by those cerulean eyes. "Do you drive stick?"

"I just got m license Axel, I barely drive automatic."

"I'll have to teach you." Axel said.

"How do you know it's a stick shift?"

"Most fast cars are manual, and my dad would never buy and automatic because we both agree there's no point in having a fast car if it isn't a stick shift." Axel paused briefly before asking, "So you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" Roxas asked.

"I kissed you." Axel said quietly, almost so Roxas couldn't hear him.

"I kissed you back. If I didn't want it I promise I would've punched you." Roxas gave an encouraging smile.

"But I'm disgusting, dirty, filthy…a whore."

"Your father raping you does not make you a whore. And I don't want you saying things like that about yourself." Roxas stated firmly.

"Roxy, in Hollow Bastion, I…I had people pay me." Roxas eyes widened but he didn't move so Axel continued. "All anyone ever wanted me for was sex, so I figured why not get some money for my trouble, it's not like anyone will love me." Roxas eyes saddened at Axel's words but he remained quiet to allow Axel to finish. "I also sold drugs; I beat up and mugged clients who didn't get me my money. I just wanted to have enough money to escape. I'm horrible, I've done terrible things. I was one of the best street racers back in Hollow Bastion, before I was arrested and my Ferrari F430 was impounded. Do you know how many live, including my own, that I risked. And I was barley punished; my father got me out of it."

"Do you still do any of those things?" Roxas asked.

"I still drink, and I do drugs, but I don't sell them."

"Then this is your second chance. Will you quit doing drugs for me?" Roxas asked.

"Anything for you." Axel teased, though he was certain he truly would do anything for Roxas. Then the door shot open again, making Roxas jump up quickly, untangling himself from Axel, so he was just sitting next to him. Darla smiled at this display.

"Your mom's working late Roxas, so she said for me to drive you home. She also said you can come here again tomorrow. Axel, who released your cuffs?" Darla said in a cheery voice that resembled Demyx's.

"My mom." Axel answered.

"Okay, well if anyone asks I'll tell them I didn't notice, anyway, Roxas get ready." Darla left the room and Roxas stood up.

"Oh, Axel I brought your homework." He pointed to the large pile of books on the bedside table.

"Thanks Roxy, I can't wait to not do it." Axel smirked.

"After I dragged all that shit here you're not going to do it." Roxas teased.

"For you, I'll at least look at it."

"That's all I ask."

"Hey Roxas?" Axel asked. _Uh oh, he's using my full name, this must be serious._

"Yeah?"

Axel handed Roxas a key and a piece of paper he had just made a sketch on. "Can you bring my mp3 tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"The mp3 is in my room, use the map I drew you." Axel pointed to the paper. "There is a loose floor board in the closet. Just kick around 'til something moves." Axel hesitated before continuing, "I need you to grab a bag of pills for me as well. Flush them for me, okay." Axel said apologetically, "I only do them after I get beaten real bad."

"Okay." Roxas said.

"Come on Roxas, see you tomorrow Axel." Darla said from the door.

"Hey Axel, for now on, come to me, I'll take care of you when they hurt you." Roxas said.

"Thanks Roxy."

"By the way, my mom's gonna want you to have dinner with us everyday while your parents are gone."

"Can't wait! See you tomorrow, Roxy."

"Bye Axel."

oOo

_This has to be wrong._ Roxas stepped into Axel's supposed bedroom. The walls were gray and bare, the floor was dusty, and the only piece of furniture was a mattress on the floor in the corner. The rest of the house had the best of everything and was covered in rich colors, except the living room, which was white and black, with two red pillows and a large bloodstain that looked like someone had attempted to scrub out.

Roxas opened the closet doors. _No mistake this was defiantly Axel's room. All the clothes were black and red; there were several pairs of Doc Martins, gloves, scarves, and belts. _Roxas beat on the ground a bit before one of the floor boards popped up. He carefully removed it and set it aside. Then realized it was too dark to see so he pulled the string above him sending the closet into brightness. _Holy fucking shit!_

The first thing he saw in the hole was money, lots of it. If it was bundled rather than spread chaotically across the bottom of the hole it may have looked like Axel robbed a bank. He found the drugs quickly and brought them down the hall to flush. He'd heard addicts could do some weird things to get drugs. If it were possible to fish drugs from a toilet Roxas didn't want Axel to do it, so he didn't use Axel's toilet.

After flushing the drugs he returned to the hole and started pushing things around until he found the mp3 player and charger. Curious, he looked around some more and found a lighter with an engraving:

_To my best friend, love you always, Pyro. Demyx._

Roxas smiled at it before putting it back. The next object that caught his eye was a knife. He pulled it out and saw that there was still some dried up blood on it. No doubt this was Axels cutting knife. After scrounging about some more, Roxas found a pen, sheet of paper and a band aid. He uncapped the pen to scribble a note on the paper, and then used the band aid to attach the paper to the knife. Finally he stopped to look at his work, before putting it back.

_Think of your Roxy, Axel. Let him make you feel better. Go see him._

Roxas put everything but the mp3 back and closed the hole.

oOo

"Zexy, are you sure nothing's wrong?" Zexion and Demyx were working on their psychology project at Demyx's house. Zexion was sitting at the foot of Demyx's bed reading a passage in the Psych book. Demyx was reading the same passage on the floor in front of Zexion.

Zexion's one visible eye peeked over his book, "I'm sure Demyx."

"Is it Axel, do you not like him. I mean you barely talk to him."

"Why would I have a problem with your boyfriend." Zexion froze, _Shit, what did I just say?_

"So you're jealous of Axel?" Demyx asked.

"No." Zexion lied, unsure of what else he could do.

"Zexy, Axel and I aren't together anymore. Besides I like someone else. I've just been afraid to tell him."

"Oh?" _great, more competition,_ "Who is it?"

Demyx stood up abandoning his book. He took a step so he was standing right in front of Zexion. He took Zexion's book out of his hand and threw it to the floor. Then he pushed Zexion back onto his bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his legs. Finally, he leaned down over him and crushed his and Zexon's lips together. After a few seconds, Demyx pulled back, his face still just inches from Zexion's. "You."

Zexion had been to surprised by Demyx's actions to respond to the kiss. But what had he just said. 'You, I like someone else, I've just been afraid to tell him. You.' Demyx was still staring at him, his face becoming discouraged. Zexion quickly closed the distance between their lips, this time fully participating.

oOo

"Oh , Rude, you know you love me, yo." Reno sang to his incredibly pissed, profusely bleeding boyfriend. Rude slapped Reno's hand away when he tried to help staunch the blood flow.

"There are rules for a reason, Reno? You don't throw things in the house because people aren't expecting it. And you don't throw glass things because they break." Rude tried to explain.

"Well, I would've caught it with my hands, yo. It's not easy to catch things with your face."

"You broke my glasses, damnit!" Rude said in his serious voice, before wrapping his arms around Reno in apology. He couldn't help it, Reno was right; he loved him, despite his crazy antics. _Oh dear Lord! _Realization hit him. _We're leaving to go find another one. Shit two Reno's. This could lead to insanity._

"Well you have another pair, don't you?" Reno mumbled into Rude's shoulder. "If you don't you can borrow my goggles!"

"I have another pair, but I appreciate the offer." Rude lifted Reno's chin to kiss him.

"No time for sex boys, keep packing, and no more broken glass." Nora said to her sons from the doorway, excitedly.

"Mom." Reno said drawing out the 'o'.

**Zexion and Demyx did not have sex, they did a little more tongue wrestling, but no sex.**

**By the way I just finished writing chapter nineteen and I'm starting chapter 20.**

**Picking Axel's car: Skip if you don't care**

I picked the Saleen because I have horribly expensive taste in cars, and I didn't think Axel's parents would bribe him with more than $100,000. A lot of the other cars I looked at were over $1,000,000. Which is more than a bit excessive for even a rich teenager, especially when his parents don't like him. So here's a list of some of the other cars I considered:

Ferrari 430 Scuderia, Aston Martin DBS, McLaren F1 LM, Lamborghini Reventon…the list goes on.

**So the Saleen is Axel's gift for me putting him through so much…shit.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts**


	12. Chapter 12

This is the chapter when Axel's habit of saying 'true' is briefly discussed

The Other Side isn't So Green – Chapter 12

"What the hell is this crap?!" Roxas and Axel were sitting in Axel's brand spankin' new Saleen S302E, and Axel had finally figured out how to plug his mp3 into his stereo.

"Mindless Self Indulgence." Axel said simply, "This song is called 'Bring the Pain', it's my favorite. And why the hell do you say it like that? This is an absolutely amazing band, true." Roxas couldn't respond since he was holding onto the seat for dear life, as Axel sang along to the song and sped through the multitudes of cars on the highway.

"How fucking fast are you going?!" Roxas panicked.

Axel looked down before answering, "About one-twenty (1)." Roxas muttered 'Jesus Christ' under his breath. Axel apparently noticed Roxas' haggard appearance. "Don't worry, I'm a good driver, but I'll slow down for you." The car slowed until its speed matched the other cars, and Roxas calmed down. "Soooo...don't like speed?"

"I just value my life." Roxas responded.

"Sorry, I may be a bit too confident in my driving abilities. I don't ever want to risk you life, even though you totally dissed my music, true."

"Why do you say that?" Roxas asked.

"You called it crap!"

"No, I mean 'true', why do you always say 'true'?"

"I didn't know I did that. I'll try to stop if it bothers you."

"No, please don't. I think it's cute." Roxas said, with his puppy eyes.

"Cute, huh. My general goal is sexy."

"Well you're not lacking in that area." Roxas quickly continued, after hearing himself, so Axel wouldn't have a chance to respond. "Do you want to come to my house today? If you say no my mom will probably drag you over by your hair. So will you come?"

"Well, _now._" Axel teased.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course Roxy." Axel cooed. "It's my first night back and I don't feel much like cooking, true." Roxas smiled at Axel as they parked in Axel's garage. He really did like the way Axel used that word.

"You have a four car garage?!" He said at seeing the huge room.

""Uh…yeah, cars are important to us. It was the main reason my dad bought this house." Roxas looked around to see a yellow Hummer and a black Mercedes parked to the right of Axel's Saleen.

"Expensive." Roxas hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud until Axel responded, "My parents are basically the way you saw your parents. They didn't buy these cars because they like them, it's because they're expensive. And if you look around the house, other than my room, we have the top of line, most expensive, flashy item that money can buy. It's disgusting."

"I wish you had better parents that showed you how much you matter. I was so surprised when my mom let me go to the hospital during school. She called me in for two days, and made me do all of my homework last night so Sora could hand it in for me today, but she let me miss school. The more I think about it the more I realize how great my parents are, Mom more than dad. I mean, everything they do, they do for me and Sora. I just always saw it as personal gains for them. But I was wrong. If I hadn't met you I probably would've hated them for my entire life. Thank you, Axel"

"Anytime Roxy." They had reached Roxas' house and were heading into Roxas' room while they talked. Roxas opened his door to reveal a highly furnished and decorated room. He had a full sized bed, not just a mattress but a whole setup: He had a bed, box spring, dresser, two nightstands, a computer and desk, and curtains. He felt bad showing it to Axel when Axel had none of those luxuries. Axel gave a low whistle, "I like your style, true."

"Uh…yeah, thanks." Said Roxas sheepishly.

"Something wrong Roxy?"

"I…I just feel spoiled."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm allowed to have all these things, as long as I use my own money. It's a matter of wants, needs, and priorities. I have all my needs covered, food, water, clothes, shelter. And sure I want the things you have, but a safer home is at the top of my priorities. So I continue saving for an apartment, sacrificing certain luxuries. Don't feel bad, you can't miss what you've never had."

"But you have enough money, why don't you leave?" Roxas asked.

"I do have more than enough money, but I just don't have a good reason to leave."

"How about the fact that they're abusing you?"

"I deserve it most of the time." Axel said looking down.

"No one, no one, deserves to be abused by the two people who are supposed to love you unconditionally."

"You don't know me."

"I don't care how many times you sold yourself, how many drugs you've sold and done, or how many lives you endangered street racing, you don't deserve to be abused. And I'm gonna be the one who makes you realize it." Roxas said in a caring but stern voice.

_"I knew it."_

Axel and Roxas both turned to the interruption, seeing Sora and Riku, who was holding a hand to his own mouth, standing in the doorway of the connecting bathroom. Axel's face was murderous and had the other three boys moving away from him. There was pure venom in his quiet voice, "How long have you been there?" Sora was now hiding behind Riku, who had uncovered his mouth, and Roxas had walked a good distance away. Riku was nervous at Axel's new demeanor but he was not the type to back down in a fight.

"Since 'you don't know me,' and you know what? We were all worried fucking shitless about you. It's nice to finally know why you disappear. Well not nice, but good." Riku responded.

"Don't tell anyone what you heard, please." The venom was replaced by a pleading tone.

"We won't say a word, but you should. Axel, your past doesn't matter to us. We all love you for who you are. If we seem nosey it's because we're concerned. I had my suspicions about our home life since the day I met you, but Demyx wouldn't say a damn thing. Axel we all care about you so much but you won't let us help." Riku continued.

"I can take care of myself." Axel mumbled, and the room was engulfed in silence. Riku was the first to break it.

"Says the one who was in a coma for six days."

"I didn't die! And that's saying something when you're repeatedly hit in the head with a bat!" Axel raised his voice.

"A bat?" Sora said from behind Riku.

"Than bastard used a bat on you?" Roxas yelled as his door opened. "Well what did you have? A bat against what?"

Axel looked to the door, where Roxas' mom had just entered, before answering, "Just me, myself, and I. No weapons."

"Axel you're sleeping over this week. I know your parents are gone, so you're staying with us. No complaints." Ellen said firmly.

"Yes, Mrs. Roxy."

"Good, dinner's in five."

oOo

Ellen sat at the head of the table with Axel and Riku on either side of her. Sora was on Riku's other side, and Roxas was next to Axel. They passed the food around the table starting with Roxas, who would hand it to Axel, who would serve himself a small portion and hand it to Ellen, who would serve Axel some more before serving herself and handing it to Riku and ending with Sora.

"So Riku, Sora, you are officially boyfriends now?" Ellen asked conversationally

"Yep!" Said Sora, bouncing in his chair.

"Riku what grade are you in?" Ellen asked.

"I'm a junior."

"Do you live with your parents?"

"They died. My brother Sephiroth was nineteen at the time so he raised me and my other three brothers."

"I'm so sorry." Ellen said holding a hand over her heart.

"Don't worry; Sephiroth's done a great job. Needless to say if you want to meet my 'parents' you'll have to meet Seph."

"Can I ask how they died?"

"A drunk driver hit their car. I was actually with them and I was the only survivor. I don't want to say anymore." Riku said.

"That's alright, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay."

Axel was silent through the whole meal, while Ellen interrogated Riku. Sora and Roxas would give their opinions and ask their own questions. But Axel remained silent. He had never had a family dinner before; this was all new to him.

"Axel honey, you should eat some more." Ellen commented pointing at Axel's still mostly covered plate.

"I can't. I don't normally eat so much. I like to conserve, so I don't have t spend too much money." Axel explained.

"You have to buy your own food?" Ellen asked.

"I have to buy all the food, but my parents usually go to restaurants, so I guess it does end up being just my food."

"What _do_ your parents buy for you?" Roxas asked.

"Most recently a bad ass mother fucking car. But they pay for the roof over my head, running water, heating and air conditioning, things of that nature."

"Well, did they buy you toys when you were younger." Roxas asked.

"I don't remember ever having toys of my own, but Demyx use to let me play with his."

"How old are you, Axel?" Ellen asked.

"Nineteen."

"And you're still a junior?"

"I'm a bad student and I never do my homework so when I get hundreds on my tests they think I'm cheating."

"Why haven't you left your parents?"

"I deserve what they do to me, although Roxas is making me think I might be wrong." Axel smirked at Roxas.

"Good, you know you always have a place here sweetie." Ellen said.

"Thank you Mrs. Roxy, but I assure you, if I leave them I'm going far."

"So I won't be able to see you. I won't know if you're okay. How will I help you?" Roxas said worriedly.

"Are you afraid you'd miss me Roxy?" Axel smirked, "As I said before, I can take care of myself, and I don't need anyone to worry about me. Tell me Roxy if I'm away from them what could hurt me?"

"You're nineteen, that's very young to be all on your own."

"I've been and adult my entire life and I've always been alone. So, nothing to fear Roxy."

**(1) Miles per Hour, I don't do kilometers.**

**Alright that probably isn't the explanation you wanted for 'true' but I like that it gives Axel his own uniqueness, since I can't seem to figure out how to make 'got it memorized work'. **

**Also, there is going to be a sequel to this story. The last chapter is chapter 20, and the sequel will probably be shorter. I will probably already have a few chapters of the sequel written by the time I update Chapter 20 so you shouldn't have to wait too long.**

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions for the sequel's title I'll be interested, but I'm not promising that I'll use any of them.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 13

Axel knocked on Roxas' bedroom door. He had run home after dinner to get some clothes, and his toothbrush. Of course he couldn't help drooling over his car for a little bit, but now he was back waiting for a reply at the door. 'Come in' he heard Roxas from the other side. Axel opened the door slowly, closed it and frowned at Roxas sitting on his bed deep in thoughts. "What are you thinking about, Roxas?"

"You kissed me." Roxas stated, his cerulean eyes melting into Axle's green ones.

"Yeah…I know, I'm sorry." Axel said putting his head down.

"No, don't apologize, I liked it. I just…I…are you my boyfriend now?" Roxas asked.

"If you want me to be, Roxy." Axel said lifting his head so he could look into those mesmerizing eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked curiously. He wanted t be mad at that answer but this was Axel. _Does he not like me back?_

"I've only had one person who ever wanted to be m boyfriend. Everyone else just wants me for my hands, and tongue, basically sex. Demy's the only person who's wanted me for me."

"So you have nothing against being my boyfriend?" Roxas asked.

Axel put his burden on Roxas' desk and sat down next to him on the bed. "I'd love to be your boyfriend Roxy. I just don't know if you'll want it. I'm filthy Roxas. You're so clean. I don't want you to hate me for getting you dirty."

"I don't see any dirt, Axel." Roxas said before grabbing his redhead and pushing their lips together. This time Axel was able to wrap his arms around Roxas. One hand found itself running through Roxas' hair, the other, which was in a cast, was placing gentle touches on the Roxas' face. One of Roxas' hands was gripping Axel's soft hair and the other was around his back. Axel slipped his tongue out, asking permission for its entrance. They hadn't used their tongues at the hospital so Axel was being cautious. Roxas opened his mouth in response, then pulled out of the kiss in surprise. "What the hell is that?" Roxas asked.

"I thought you were okay with it, Roxy. I didn't mean to go so fast. Well, okay I did, but only because I thought you were okay with it. I'm sorry, I thought I…you…"

"No I mean what the hell is on your tongue. I can't say I've kissed too many people but that's not normal. What!?" Axel had started laugh, and was now in full blown hysterics. Riku and Sora entered the room to investigate, smiling at Roxas confusion and Axel's hysterics.

After calming down a bit Axel stuck his tongue out revealing a black stud. "I have a tongue piercing."

"Oh." Roxas said embarrassed. He should've realized that.

"Awwww." Sora gushed from the bathroom door, with Riku chuckling behind him. "Axel and Roxas sitting in a bed, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first…" Sora slammed the bathroom door closed narrowly avoiding the book Roxas threw at him. Axel burst into another fit of laughter, and two more sets of laughter could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What's with all the commotion?" Ellen asked from the doorway of Roxas bedroom.

The bathroom door opened up revealing Sora and Riku again. "Roxas was kissing Axel. I think he thought he had a tumor or something, until Axel explained that it's a piercing. Then he threw a book at me, it was hilarious. You should've been here." Sora explained.

"Kissing?" Ellen asked, looking at Roxas. "So, you and Sora are both gay?" Ellen was smiling now, "Well, since you're all here, should I go over the procedures of safe sex?"

"Oh dear sweet merciful Gods, strike me down now." Roxas muttered. Sora and Riku stopped laughing, but Axel was still chuckling somewhat.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea Mrs. Roxy. Kill four rocks with one bird, true. Or something like that," Axel paused for a moment, "Uh…four birds with one stone." Then he was cracking up again. The other three still looked like they had just walked into their worst nightmare. Ellen was laughing along with Axel.

Roxas and Sora's dad was now standing, unnoticed in Roxas' doorway. Ellen having recovered from her laughing fit spoke again, "So are you and Axel boyfriends now or are you just randomly kissing friends in your room?"

"Roxas' is gay too?" Roxas' father said from the doorway and all heads turned to him.

"Hi, Mr. Roxy, nice to see you again." Axel greeted.

"Hello Axel, and just call me Jim." Roxas' dad responded and Axel nodded.

"Yes we're boyfriends." Roxas answered his mom in and exasperated tone. "And maybe it's obvious to everyone else, but I've never kissed anyone with a tongue ring before. And I don't enjoy the taunting, _Sora._ So leave me alone!"

"Oh come on Roxy…" Sora began.

"And Axel is the only one allowed to call me that!" Roxas interrupted.

"Aw, thanks Roxy." Axel said in Roxas' ear.

"If you had seen the scene through our point of view it was hilarious." Sora finished.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where does this tongue ring come in, and why is there taunting?" Jim asked.

"Axel's got a tongue ring, and Sora was teasing because I was kissing him, Axel, I was kissing Axel, not Sora." Roxas explained.

"Why were you teasing him for that?"

"Roxas has never been with a boy before. He always said he was straight. It was just fun, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Sora said.

"It's okay; I probably shouldn't have thrown a book at you." Roxas replied.

"So, why don't we call Dem and Zex, those two gotta be together by now, and get on with that safe sex talk." Axel joked.

"Yeah, you know I haven't eaten yet, so I'll just be going." Jim said.

"That's okay, it'll take Demy, and Zexion a while to get here." Axel said.

Horror painted Jim's face, "Yes well I have work tomorrow and should get to be early."

"Oh fun, we can make it a bedtime story, true." Axel joked with his evil, ever present smirk, bigger , sexier, and more wicked than ever. Jim looked like he was about ready to drop dead of a heart attack.

"Jim, he's kidding, relax. But on a serious note, abstinence is key in this house." Ellen reassured her husband and set out ground rules for her children. "Everybody it's time for bed. You got school tomorrow. Riku you're welcome to sleep over."

"Thanks Mrs. Hikari, but my brother's going to want me home." Riku declined.

"Okay, do you need a ride?"

"No, it's only a few houses down."

"Oh, oh, can I walk with him, mom?" Sora asked.

"Be quick, I want you in bed before twelve." Ellen answered, and like that Sora and Riku disappeared. "Goodnight boys." Ellen said before kissing both Roxas and Axel on the forehead. "Axel you can stay home tomorrow."

"Thanks Mrs. Roxy." Axel said.

"Of course." She said walking out. Jim followed her after giving his own, "Good-night."

"So do you have blankets we can put on the floor?" Axel asked when it was just him and Roxas.

"No, I want you to sleep in my bed with me. Yours sucks."

"Are you sure? I'm…"

"Don't you dare say dirty, filthy, disgusting or anything like it. You're beautiful Axel, and you need to love yourself as much as I love you." Roxas' eyes widened. _Shit, what did I just say?_

"Really? You love me, more that a friend." Axel asked smiling, his teasing smirk surprisingly gone.

"Yes." Roxas said quietly.

"I love you too. You know who I am, and don't judge me. You're amazing Roxas." Axel hugged Roxas tight. "Can I change in your bathroom?"

"Don't want me to see you in your underwear?" Roxas teased.

"What underwear?" Axel said sauntering towards the bathroom, and Roxas' jaw dropped. "You're welcome to look, I'm not shy. I just thought you'd appreciated some secrets between us, true." The smirk was back, "Coming?"

"Uh…n-no, I…I'll." Roxas stopped, "I'll wait, out here, you stay in there until you're fully clothed." Axel was laughing again as he closed the door. After getting all their bedroom routines done, Axel and Roxas found themselves lying next to each other in Roxas' bed.

"I should warn you," Axel started, "Demy says I'm a cuddler. It doesn't matter how I fall asleep, in the morning I'm all over whoever's next to me."

"So am I, don't worry." Roxas said sleepily.

"I should also warn you. I have a tendency to wake up screaming. I try to catch it, but sometimes I fail."

"I don't mind Axel." A little time later they were both fast asleep, and quickly cuddling into each other.

oOo

"So, my family didn't scare you away, did they?" Sora asked Riku as they walked hand in hand, down the beach and towards Riku's house.

"No way, they're awesome, although, I was worried about the safe sex talk." Riku said.

"You're not in the clear for that yet. It's something my mom would do. And it seems as though Axel may help her."

"God help us all if they start planning something." Riku and Sora laughed a bit before sobering up.

"M-maybe we should try to keep them apart." Sora spoke up.

"Yeah, but don't you think it'll be difficult to keep your brother's boyfriend away from your mother."

"Riku, our sanities depend on this. Or do you want my mother to show us how to put condoms on." Sora and Riku both visibly cringed.

"Hey, it was good to see Axel laugh, wasn't it?" Riku changed the topic.

"Yeah it was. I've never seen him laugh like that." Sora agreed. "Oh we're here." Sora pouted at Riku's backdoor. Riku smiled at Sora's pouting before capturing his lips. When Riku's tongue poked out, Sora pulled back giggling, "No tongue ring."

"Be grateful." Riku smiled, and his door opened to reveal Sephiroth.

"Riku, if you're going to be late call me. I was worried sick! Hi Sora." Sephiroth groweled, and Sora waved in greeting. Sepheroth was nice enough but he could be so damn intimidating.

"I gotta go home, see you tomorrow Riku." Sora waved and walked away.

"Bye Sora. How late am I?" Riku asked his brother.  
"Two hours." He responded.

"Oh shit! Really?"

"Yes." Sephiroth scolded.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just remember to call."

**My apologies, I was falling asleep while editing this story. So there are probably many mistakes. I'll fix it later.**

**Anyway thank for reviews, alerts, and favs**


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: Violence

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 14**

It was a week and a half before Axel's parents showed up again, and much to Ellen's chagrin, Axel insisted on going back home. He had truly enjoyed staying with Roxas. He had learned so much about his boyfriend and his family, and could truly say he loved it all, though it could be somewhat scary because he'd never really had a 'family' before.

Roxas' father was barely ever home, but he was more than friendly when he did manage to come home at a decent hour. And Ellen, Axel truly adored Mrs. Roxy, she tried very hard to be home for breakfast and dinner. She did a relatively decent job at it. Axel also found out that Roxas' was right, she was strict. But Ellen was strict for the right reasons. Because of her rules Axel had gotten every piece of homework done. He couldn't help but love Ellen like a mom. She kissed her children and Axel on the forehead before bed and before leaving, she used endearments such as sweetie and honey on all three of them, and she loved them. All of that was foreign to Axel.

_This is what it's supposed to be like._ Axel found himself thinking this every day. Every day Axel would go to sleep next to Roxas, and every day he would wake up tangled up with him. He had only woken up screaming the first two nights and Roxas had handled it well. He held Axel until he was able to calm down again. Whenever Roxas held him it seemed like everything would be okay, like he had nothing to fear. Roxas just made everything better. He probably didn't deserve this. Happiness, it wasn't in his destiny, he'd known that since he was little. Mom and Dad had made sure Axel knew he didn't deserve anything and would never be happy.

Axel remembered the day after his first night in Roxas' home. He had stayed home from school at Ellen's request. The quietness had him returning to his thoughts, none of which were good. He ended up going to his house and digging his cutting knife out from under his floorboard. Upon examining it he smiled. Roxas was with him everywhere.

_Think of your Roxy, Axel. Let him make you feel better. Go see him._

That small note was all he needed. Axel put the knife back and returned to Roxas' room. He didn't tell the blond about his field trip, he didn't want to upset him. And Roxas was pretty excited that day. They had found out at lunch that Demyx and Zexion were officially dating. Axel knew it would happen; in fact Riku now owed him money.

It was about 5:00 AM Monday morning when Axel heard his parents drive up his driveway and open the garage. He escaped Roxas' loose grip fairly easily, and quickly changed his pants. When he ripped his shirt off he turned around at Roxas' sleepy vice, "What're you doin'?"

_Holy gods_, Roxas thought. Axel was seriously toned, especially for someone so malnourished. Screw six pack, Axel had eight. _My gods he is beautiful, even with his scars._ Roxas let his eyes run up and down Axel's naked torso before they landed on something glinting in each of his nipples. "Ye gods, Axel. Do you think you're a pin cushion?"

"Hey, they can make sex pretty interesting, love." Axel laughed at Roxas' jaw dropping. "Close your mouth before you start catching flies."

"Do you have any…below your waist?" Roxas asked timidly.

Axel chuckled, "No, I do them all myself, won't let anyone else touch me."

"Isn't it dangerous to do it yourself?"

"If you don't know what you're doing. I however, worked in a tattoo shop for a brief period. Learned a lot." It was one of the few legal jobs he had ever had.

"Did you do your own face tattoos?" Roxas asked curiously.

"No my boss did them." Roxas nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what are you doing?"

"My parents are back, I'm going home." Axel said and continued when Roxas pouted, "Don't worry; I'll see you at school. And Tuesday we got a date." Axel smirked before bending down to kiss Roxas. "Go back to sleep Roxy, I'll see you later." Roxas was sleeping by the time Axel left.

oOo

"Where were you?" Rob asked as Axel walked through the door. Most of his bruises had healed, as well as the cuts. But he was looking much too confident and happy as he strolled through the house. This kid was supposed to make his life better. That's why he stole him. But he was nothing more than a reminder, a burden. If he could get away with it, Rob would kill him.

"Next door." Axel answered lazily.

"What were you doing there?" Morgan asked.

"Saving money on food?" Axel tried.

"That boy's too good for a whore like you!" His mother spat at him.

"Yeah, well, he loves me." Axel spat back.

"No one loves you, you're unlovable. It's impossible to love a disgustingly filthy whore like you." Rob yelled. "You're going to learn quickly that all he wants you for is sex. Because that's all a whore like you will be good at. That's all anyone would want from you."

"I'm not a whore, I'm not disgusting. Roxas said so. He loves me." Axel muttered mostly to himself, but his parents heard. His father grabbed his left wrist harshly, nearly breaking it. Rob flipped Axel's arm over so the underside was facing up, showing all the scars.

"Even if he does love you, how can you love him back, when you hate yourself?" Rob spoke in a chillingly quiet voice, "Whores should stay with whores, and that boy is too good, too innocent for you to put your filthy hands on…" Rob didn't see it coming but somehow Axel had punched him in the nose with his broken right hand. Axel had never before hit him first. He only fought back, he never started the fight. Blood was now gushing from Rob's nose and mouth. "You bastard, you're my son, you do not…"

Axel kicked him in the crotch and as Rob fell to his knees Axel kneed him in the face, breaking his nose even further and sending him to the ground. Axel didn't stop there; he continued to punch, kick, scratch, and break anything he could while his father writhed on the ground. Before he passed out Rob heard his wife screaming.

oOo

'_He's right. The fucking bastard is right. I'm a filthy fucking whore. I hate myself more than anyone. How can I love Roxas? But you do, and he loves you enough for the both of you. No, I'll tarnish him. His love will turn to hate the longer we're together. I can't love him when I hate me.'_ All these thoughts ran through Axel's head as he beat his father into unconsciousness. Distantly he heard his mother screaming.

"No, no, Axel stop. You'll kill him. Rob, Roooob! Axel stop!" Axel ignored her. When his father was finally lying in and unconscious heap, he stopped and stared down his mother. She backed away as far as the wall would allow, fear flooding her eyes.

'_Good she's scared of me. I like it.'_ Axel sauntered towards her, his face only inches from hers. His cold hard stare beating into her and making her shiver in fear. "I'm leaving mother dearest. Don't try to stop me. I assure you, Dad," he pointed to the heap, "is or was much stronger than you. And don't bother trying to claim the car stolen; I put it under my name while you were away. So farewell, no scratch that, fare unwell, and good bye." Axel then gave her a teasing closed mouth kiss on her lips, "Love you," And walked away from her.

He knew he couldn't just leave; he had to write Roxas a note and leave it for him while he was at school. He was going to miss him so much. _How will I survive without him?_ Axel moved all of his possessions, which wasn't much, into his car. This included his small wardrobe, the contents under his floor board, and a few bathroom supplies. At some point his mother must have his father to the hospital because they were both gone when he came down to pack some food.

He felt numb. Like he couldn't process what was happening. He was never going to see Roxas again. Leaving that note was the last time he would be in Roxas room. All his thoughts were of Roxas as he drove towards the ferry.

oOo

"Alright, there are two schools on Destiny Islands and Mom doesn't know which one Axel goes to. So I am enrolling at Destiny High School and you are enrolling at Islands High School." Reno went through his plan with Rude, who had finally found his other pair of sunglasses and was now in a better mood. "And Mom's bringing the car over on the ferry. That good for you, yo?" Reno asked.

"Yes." Rude stated simply.

"A man of so many words, be still my beating heart." Reno teased.

"A man of too many words, how can I stop that?" Rude responded, leaning down to kiss Reno. He let Reno's hands wander all over him, while sliding his own under Reno's shirt and into his long red hair, moaning slightly at the pleasure of it.

Reno pulled back, "hmm…that's a good way to get me to stop talking, but we'll have to continue it later. I'm going to be late for my first day!" Reno said, and then licked Rude's cheek before running off. Rude shook his head. Reno would be the death of him.

oOo

Axel hadn't shown up for school and Roxas was worried. He was the first one out of the art room when the bell rang, and promptly ran right into Demyx and Zexion sending all three to the floor. "Sorry, Demyx have you see Axel." Roxas said clambering to his feet and proceeding to wipe dirt off of himself.

"I thought he slept over at your house?" Demyx said.

"Well, yeah, but he went home this morning because his parents got back."

"Oh…I think it's safe to say they weren't happy he stayed at your house." They all got quiet at Demyx's words, thinking about what Axels parents may have done to him.

"Maybe we should see if he's okay." Roxas suggested as they neared the cafeteria. _Red._ He saw a flash of brilliantly red hair and ran towards it, Dem and Zex on his heels. "Axel!" He yelled.

Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion all stopped in their tracks when the redhead turned around. _Not Axel_. His eyes were more blue than green, and he had a different hair cut, but the faces were very similar. This redhead even had face tattoos like Axel.

"No, name's Reno, but I'm looking for Axel too. Do you know where to find him, yo?" Reno said with a smirk very similar to Axel's.

"Who are you?" Demyx asked before Roxas could say anything.

"I told you, yo. I'm Reno and I'm looking for Axel." Reno repeated.

"Yeah we got that, why are you looking for him?" Roxas said impatiently.

"I'm his brother."

"Axel never said he had a brother." Roxas looked to Demyx in question, but Demyx was just as confused as him.

"He doesn't know I exist. I only just learned I had a twin a few weeks ago. So he shouldn't know unless our bastard baby stealing father told him that he stole him from our mother, yo. Who, by the way, has been searching for Axel for nineteen years. So don't you dare say a fucking bad word about her." Reno said getting louder the more he talked. Teachers were now looking at the group.

"I don't think anything can be worse than Axel's parent," Roxas looked around at the teachers getting closer. "Listen Reno, come with use we're going to make a break for it and see if Axel's home." Reno nodded and all four took off running, dodging teachers as they went, and getting onto the bus seconds before it left.

"Why is there blood on the floor?" Reno asked as they stepped into Axel's living room. Roxas stomach dropped; there was a new fresh spot of blood on the ground. He grabbed Demyx's arm.

"Dem, that wasn't there yesterday." Roxas said ignoring Reno who was now dialing a number on his cell phone. _'Yo, Mom, pick Rude up. I found Axel's house, we don't know where he is though. Yes, we, I'll explain it later. 'Kay lover you, yo.' _He hung up.

"Anyone gonna answer me about the blood, yo." Reno asked.

"Axel's parents are abusive." Roxas said as Zexion reappeared in the room.

"He's not in that sorry excuse for a bedroom, or anywhere else upstairs." Zexion said it like he was bored, but they all knew he was just as worried as them.

"Okay, we need to catch a bus to the hospital. The blood stain kind of tells us what happened." Roxas said trying not to breakdown in tears. Reno picked his phone up again 'Mom, meet us at the hospital…they abuse him." Reno said solemnly. _"Why did he steal him if he didn't want him?"_

oOo

_Oh yeah, that was defiantly Axel's real mother. _Roxas thought as a woman with Axel's red hair and Reno's blue eyes walked up to them with a young bald man, who quickly went to Reno's side. "Is that a '65 Mustang?" Roxas asked the red haired woman.

"Yes?" She answered confused.

"Axel's seen you two before. Your car is the reason he likes Mustangs so much." Roxas smiled despite his nerves and held his hand out. "I'm Roxas, that's Demxy and Zexion."

"I'm Nora Sinclair." The woman said taking Roxas hand.

"Alright let's see if we can find him." Roxas said grimly. They all walked up to the secretaries desk, and Roxas noticed it was the same woman as last time. "I need the room number for Akuseru."

"I'm sorry I can only give…"

"Give me the goddamn fucking floor and number now!" Roxas screamed, and earned himself a ton of wide eyed stares and the room and floor number, "Thank-you." He said politely like nothing had happened. The six of them took off trying to get to the room as fast as possible. Roxas was quite surprised to get to the room and see Rob bandaged up and in the hospital bed, rather than Axel. And Morgan was right there, holding his hand. She didn't do that for Axel.

"However, when the new company barged into the room she stood up and stalked towards them, mainly to Roxas, the cause of it all. Rob stared down Roxas as well, though it wasn't that intimidating, seeing as neither of his eyes could be opened fully.

Nora rushed towards the bed, shoving Morgan into some machinery on her way. Upon reaching the bed she pulled her arm back and punched Rob squarely in his re-aligned nose. "Fucking Christ!" he hissed.

"How dare you. You fucking bastard, you stole my son, and you abused him. Why, I didn't even ask for child support. Where is he? What did you do to him!?" Nora screamed and security was now trying to drag the six of them out of the room.

"What did _I_ do to him!? Look at what he did to me! I don't give a shit where he is or whether he followed through on his plan to kill himself!" Rob bellowed as security dragged the group out. "That fucking whore is dead to me!"

"What's going on?" Darla asked as she walked into the chaos of Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Nora, Reno and Rude being thrown out of a hospital room. Nora was now crying, her son and the bald man were comforting her. Demyx had run to his mom and wrapped his arms around her.

"We don't know where Axel is." Roxas said, thinking about the little bit of time he and Axel had been together. While in thought he remembered what he had told Axel, 'for now on, come to me. I'll take care of you when they hurt you' hope filled Roxas. "My house! I told Axel to come to me when they hurt him, so I could make him better. Maybe he's at my house." A small bit of hope filled everyone's eyes at Roxas' words.

**AN: Yes, I know I'm cruel leaving it there, but I like a cliffhanger. At least I do a pretty good job at updating every couple days.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed very fast paced. I know I was jumping around a lot, but it felt necessary since so much was happening.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 15

The group, which had grown to seven with the addition of Darla, arrived at Roxas' house and did a quick sweep. They didn't find Axel. And now the seven of them were quietly sitting in Roxas' living room, when the door opened revealing Ellen, Sora, and Riku.

"Hello?" Ellen said confused at the mass of people accumulated in her living room.

"Hi Mom." Roxas said sadly, "This is Nora, Axels real Mom, his twin brother Reno, and Rude. You already know Darla and Demyx, and this is Zexion. They're all here because we can't find Axel. We went to the hospital but it's just his father in there. Axel beat the shit out of him, even with a broken hand. Anyway, we came here because I thought he might be here; he's not. Now I'm going to go to my room. I want to be alone." Roxas said on the verge of letting out all the tears he'd been holding back.

Roxas left his mom, Sora, and Riku to sit with their guest while he ran to his room to let his emotions out in private. When he threw himself down on his bed, his head landed on a piece of paper. Wiping his eyes with one hand and unfolding the paper with the other he began to read. He read the note five times before breaking down completely.

_Dear Roxas,_

_My loving Roxas, don't cry. You deserve better than me anyway. My parents reminded me that it is difficult to love someone else when you hate yourself as much as I hate me. Don't waste your time looking for me. I left Destiny Islands, and when I don't want to be found, I won't be found. I'm truly sorry that I'm hurting you, but the longer we're together the more I would've hurt you. Roxas, you are too caring, too loving, and too wonderful to be with a whore like me. I don't deserve you. I'm really Sorry._

_Forever in love with you,_

_Axel_

_P.S. Demy I love you too babe. Be happy with Zexy, and don't make that face Zexion. It's a cute nickname. So many innuendo possibilities._

After crying himself dry Roxas dragged himself downstairs, clutching the note to his chest, sniffing slightly. Everyone in the living room was still silent as they looked up at Roxas when he entered. He knew he had to look like shit. He had been crying for at least an hour.

He dragged himself to the chair Demyx and Zexion were sitting on, plopped himself next to Demyx, and handed him the note. Zexion finished reading it first and was ready to hold Demyx when he finished and began crying. The note was slowly passed around the room making it feel very much like a funeral.

No one looked up when the door opened, they were all too upset. A hand was placed on Roxas' shoulder and he heard the most beautiful sound in the world, "Did someone die, true?" Roxas launched himself onto Axel sending them both to the ground. He captured Ax's lips in his own fiercely, not caring that the whole room was watching.

"Roxas…" Axel said between kissing, "I did some…thinking…my reason for leaving them…is you…So what's the point…of being away from them…when you're not there." He finished fully participating in the kiss now. Then he pushed Roxas out of the range of his lips but still kept him close. "You make me want to love me, so I can love you fully, and properly. Roxy I don't know why or how you can love me but I believe you, and I need you."

"I need you too, Axel." Roxas said as he pushed Axel's arms away so he could kiss him again. "And you talk too much. Just say you love me and kiss me back." Axel smirked at this.

"Both my son's are gay!" Nora clapped cheerfully. It was quite a contrast to her earlier mood. "And he has my smirk."

Axel and Roxas both looked up, seeing as they were still on the floor, at the excited mother. "What?" Axel asked.

"Uh, you missed a pretty…eventful day, Axel." Roxas said sitting up and pulling Axel with him. "See, you apparently have two mommies. I always wondered who you got your red hair from."

"I thought it was a recessive gene." Axel muttered, looking at Nora curiously, almost like he wasn't sure if she was real or not. He felt that if he were to reach his arm out to touch her she would simply be an illusion.

"Nope, you got it from me." Said Nora as she sat on the floor in front of Axel. "You also inherited my smirk." As if to prove a point, she smirked at Axel. "I've been searching for you for nineteen years."

"How did you lose me?" Axel asked quietly.

"Your father stole you. I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner. I'm sorry for what he's done to you. I'm just so sorry." Nora cried.

"Calm down, it's not like any of that was under your control. The point is you tried and have finally succeeded, given that you're sitting in front of me." Axel gave her a smile and she returned it wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm so happy your brothers and I found you." She said.

"Brothers?"

"Reno and Rude. Reno's your twin, and technically Rude is Reno' boyfriend and not related to us. But I took him in when his parents kicked him out, so I consider him one of my sons." Nora said while Reno and Rude waved.

"So Morgan's not related to me?" Axel asked.

"Who's Morgan?" asked Nora.

"The woman you pushed into the hospital machinery." Demxy piped in.

"And one of Axel's abusers." Roxas added as he leaned into Axel.

"No, you're not related to her. But I think your father was engaged to her when he cheated on her with me." Nora said, as she remembered who Morgan was. She truly hated the woman.

"So why the fuck does he get so insane when she cheats on him?" Axel wondered to himself, though everyone heard.

"What do you mean insane? Does he hit her too?" Nora asked.

"No, he would never touch her." Axel assured. "I'm not so innocent though. I've threatened her a time or two."

"Threatened her?"

"Yeah, well I never hit her but I've shoved her against the wall, none too gently, to show her who is stronger and how much she could get away with. Dad would always give me what I deserved later, don't worry."

"You don't deserve this treatment." Nora said angrily.

"Roxy doesn't think so either. I'm still working on believing it." Axel replied and Nora frowned at him. _They'd done worse than just physical abuse for him to think so poorly of himself_, she thought to herself.

"Axel, are you staying here tonight?" Ellen asked, filling the silence.

"I was hoping you'd be okay with that." Said Axel

"Of course, um, Nora do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Yes we have a hotel room." Nora nodded. "Axel, do you think we could go out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll skip school. I'm failing all my classes anyway." Axel said nonchalantly. "Then I have a date with Roxy after school."

"You're failing all your classes!" Ellen and Nora said together in that angry mother sort of way.

"The classes are just so boring. I already know all the shit, I rarely fell well enough to do the homework, and when I do it the teachers yell at me and say I have to show my work, that it's not possible to do it in your head when you've just learned it, so I must've cheated. And when I do well on a test they tell me I'm cheating because I can't possibly do that well when I don't do the homework. I try to tell them that it's easy stuff but they tell me to show them my cheat sheet. And the teachers get really pissed when I correct them in class. You would think they would appreciate knowing that they're teaching their students wrong, but no, I get detentions. I'm just no good at school, it's not my thing." Axel ranted and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him wide eyed, people did that a lot around him, "What!?"

"You obviously need to be in advanced classes. I'll try to arrange that with the school." Ellen said. "It's almost one in the morning, I think we all need some rest." The door opened again as Roxas and Sora's dad walked into the room, "Did I miss a party?"

"I'll tell you about it later Jim. Everyone to bed. Riku share Sora's room, Axel share with Roxas, and Demyx and Zexion can share the guest room.. Our couches are comfy if you four would like to stay." Ellen said to Nora, Reno, Rude, and Darla.

"Thank you, but we're going to the hotel. We appreciate the offer." Nora said helping Rude drag Reno off the couch.

"I'm going to take you up on the offer." Darla said stretching across the sofa.

oOo

Axel always woke up early, it was habit, and he found the chaotic morning highly entertaining. As he ate a bowl of Count Chocula he listened to Ellen rush from room to room trying to rouse five tired teens.

"Everybody get up NOW, or I'm escorting you into school and assuring your classmates that the 'beauty queens have arrived'." He heard her yell from upstairs, and laughed when he heard frantic footfalls scrambling to get the available bathrooms. "Axel, you're not even going to school today, why are you up." Ellen asked when she entered the room.

"Habit, though this show is well worth it."

"Well, it's lights out at eleven here, so Sora and Roxas aren't use to going to bed so late. And Demyx and Zexion apparently like their sleep. Riku got up for me though." As if on cue Riku entered the kitchen full ready for school.

"Good Morning." He said as he took a seat next to Axel and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." Axel and Ellen said together.

"I don't understand what the big deal about going to be late is. I rarely ever sleep at night." Axel said.

"Yeah but you sleep through class." Riku commented.

"Well yeah, I didn't sleep all night." Axel said like it made perfect sense, "The point is, as long as I don't fall asleep on the beach, I get myself to school."

"There all just a bunch of lazy asses, right Mrs. Hikari?" Riku said.

"It would seem so. Are you excited about talking to your real mom?" Ellen asked Axel.

"I guess."

"What do you mean by that." Ellen was curious.

"Well it's obvious she's my mom, but I've been 'raised' by _my_ mom and dad. I don't know Nora. It's not her fault but I don't know how to act around her. I have a tendency to put up walls around authority figures. It keeps me safe, true." Axel said, he felt like he could talk freely with Ellen today. He didn't know if that feeling would last, but for today it was there. "It's like if I don't let them in, emotionally, it won't hurt when they hit me. Sometimes I forget that rule when my dad's around. He sometimes tells me he loves me. I know it's fake and that he isn't really talking to me, but I like it all the same. I can pretend." Axel finished.

"He tells you he loves you? Like when he's no drunk?" Ellen asked.

"No, no, he would never say he loves me when he's sober. That's when he hates me most. No, he says he loves me when I'm blowing or sucking him or when he's fucking me. Unless he's doing it because mom cheated, then he just lets me know how much he hates us both, and how we ruined his life, and the only thing I'm good for is fucking." Axel told them, and everyone had walked in during his speech. Roxas, who already knew about this, Demyx, Zexion, Sora, Riku, and Ellen were all sitting or standing around him with their mouths gaping at his revelation. Then the doorbell rang, nobody moved, "Don't worry I'll get it." Axel said sarcastically as he got up to answer the door.

When he opened the door he saw Rude holding up a half sleeping Reno. "Mama Nora wants to know if you'd like to go out this morning. She realizes you probably already ate…" Rude was cut off.

"But this is mainly a 'get to know each other' sort of thing, so food doesn't matter so much, yo." Reno slurred tiredly.

"Reno you look like you're gonna drop dead, true." Axel said worriedly.

"Five early, yo." Reno slurred holding up four fingers.

"What he means is, he's usually in bed," Rude held up five fingers, "for five more hours."

"Mrs. Roxy, I'm going out with Nora, Reno, and Rude. You all should probably shake yourselves out of shock so you can get to school and work on time."

**AN: I know the reunion of Axel and his mom is a little awkward but I figure Axel isn't going to be an expert in socializing with parental figures.**

**Also, you may have noticed when I described Axel's parents, that neither of them have red hair, and the only one Axel resembles is his dad. *Just so you know***

**Finally, the next couple chapters are a bit rough because I was going through writers block since I failed to write a plot for this story. But no worries, as I've already said, I finished this story so there won't be any waiting unit after Chapter 20. At which point I am sure you'll all hate me for my love of cliffhangers.**

**Hope you enjoyed, I couldn't keep Axel away for long.**

**Thanks for all reviews, alerts, and favs**


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. At the time I was writing this I was suffering from some serious writer's block (I now write plots before writing most of my stories). Anyway it's not my best, and the writer's block lasts until halfway through chapter 18.

I hope it's not too obvious that I was struggling the entire time through these next chapters.

Warning: Self mutilation, slight gore

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 16**

An hour after leaving Roxas' house, Axel was sitting in a booth at Destiny Breakfast Nook with his biological mother, his fraternal twin Reno, and Reno's boyfriend Rude. They had been sharing stories of Reno's past and sharing likes and dislikes the entire time. Axel was as comfortable with Nora as he was with Ellen, they were surprisingly similar, and he hoped it would last. She wasn't at all intimidating, and was more kind than Axel could ever ask for. He didn't deserve her, he knew that.

Rude and Reno had been beyond surprised when she had punched Rob. At the mention of this they all began laughing a little too loudly earning many dirty looks from the other patrons. After some more small talk Nora's face became serious and she asked, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but Axel honey, I was wondering if it was only physical abuse?"

"No, it was mental, physical, and sexual abuse, but I don' want to talk about it. The last time I did, I struck the whole room silent." Axel confided.  
"Is that why you told everyone to get over their shock, yo?" Reno asked; now much more awake having had four cups of stale coffee.

"Yeah, although Roxas already knew. He kind of walked in on it once." Axel answered.

"You really like him don't you?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, I really do." Axel smiled at the thought. "He knows more about me than anyone, and he doesn't hate me. He makes me feel good about myself, and he makes me so happy. I never thought that would be possible for me."

"Does he make you feel like you're the only person in the world that matters to him?" Reno asked holding Rude's hand.

"Yeah, that's a good way to describe it."

"Oh, I think you love him." Reno said in a sing song voice.

"That's not such a bad thing." Axel responded.

"I agree. It's a wonderful thing." Nora sang.

"So are you three moving here or are you just visiting." Axel asked.

"Oh, I think we're going to move here. I want to be closer to you." Nora said.

"And there's some nice fucking weather here, yo." Reno said and got punched in the shoulder by Rude.

"Watch your language, Reno." Nora scolded.

"Ha, you're gonna hate my mouth." Axel said in a wicked voice, accentuate his smirk.

"So, what's with the crazy, head to toe outfits? It's like eighty four degrees (1), yo."

"Um…" Axel grabbed at his sleeves nervously. "I have 'problems', and I have to cover up the bruises dad leave on me. I'd rather not be head to toe in cover up makeup." Axel sighed, "So I use clothes." He lifted the sleeve on his left, unbroken, arm, to show fading bruises and self-inflicted cuts and burn scars.

"Oh my God, sweetie, did they do this to you?" Nora asked concerned.

"The bruises yes, but the cuts and burns are all me. But I haven't done this since I've been with Roxas."

Nora grabbed Axel in her arms, holding him in his first ever hug from a parent. He prided himself in not showing his real emotions and never crying but he felt tears well in his eyes. This woman, his mother, his real mother, was holding him to comfort him. She wasn't doing it because she wanted something from him or because people were watching, or for herself. She was doing it for him, because she loved him. _But she doesn't know who I am or what I've done. I don't deserve this. This isn't possible. When she figures out what I am she'll be like everyone else._

"Stop." Axel said sadly.

"What?" Nora asked releasing him, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"You don't know me. All the terrible things I've done, what I am, no one who knows me wants me. I don't want you to show me this…this love. It makes me too happy and you'll just take that away from me. You'll rip me apart when you find out what I really am. I'm disgusting. I'm impossible to love. So don't…don't show me it when you'll just take it away."

"I won't take it away, I'll always love you." Nora said confused.

"That's what they always say, until they get what they want or find out what I am." Axel got up and left, starting the long walk back to Roxas' house. This was for the best, he couldn't let himself get hurt, or he'd end up cutting or burning himself, then Roxas would be upset. He couldn't have that. But he was already hurting. He'd stayed to long. Axel took out his mp3 player and turned on Disturbed's 'Down with the Sickness', and started the long trek home. To make sure to avoid Nora's Mustang following him, he decided to walk on the beach, blasting the music and ignoring everything around him. He felt horrible for hurting Nora, and no one was there to punish him.

oOo

Roxas got home late from school because he had waited for Axel to pick him up from school, like they had planned last night. They were going to go on their date right after school but Axel didn't show up. That wasn't like him, and Roxas was a little worried. After an hour of waiting he called his mom for a ride but she didn't answer her phone, which left him to walk ten exhausting miles home.

When he finally arrived home he walked into the kitchen to see his mom holding Nora, who was crying, in her arms. Reno and Rude were leaning on the sink looking a mixture of sad and confused. Ellen looked up when Roxas walked in. "Oh, how was your date? And where's Axel?" She said, and Nora lifted her head at the second question.

"He didn't show up. I had to walk home." Roxas said miserably.

"He didn't show up?" Ellen asked.

"No, what happened here." Roxas asked, gesturing at Nora, Reno, and Rude.

"Axel ran out on them. He said he didn't want to get hurt and is sure that is what would end up happening. They haven't seen him since then." Ellen explained.

"I hope he's okay." Roxas said to himself, "You can't blame him for being scared, he's never known love from a parent."

"Yeah, I told Nora what he said this morning about putting walls up. But Roxas, it's hard for a parent to have their child not like them. I know from experience." Ellen said and Nora cried harder.

"I'm sorry I put you through that Mom. You know I love you right." Roxas walked closer to his mom.

"Yes, I know. I love you too." Ellen grabbed Roxas in a hug while continuing to hold Nora.

"Rude, I think I need a hug, yo." Reno said turning to his boyfriend and gripping him in a hug.

oOo

Roxas had fallen asleep waiting for Axel to return. So at 4:30 AM when Axel stumbled into his room, he didn't budge. Axel walked towards the bed, his arm dripping. He wiped his unbroken, bleeding arm on his shirt and shook Roxas awake. "Axel?" Roxas asked groggily.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." Axel said in a weak voice.

"It's okay; I understand why you didn't come." Roxas said.

"Not about that." Axel said darkly, turning over his arm so his wrist was showing.

"Wha…?" Roxas looked at Axel's wrist. Three deep vertical cuts were gushing blood. _Too much blood, too much._ Roxas didn't even need to think; he dialed 911 on his phone and grabed a shirt from one of his drawers wrapping it around Axel's arm tightly.

"I don't feel so good, Roxy." Axel's voice was getting weaker.

"Come on Axel, we gotta go downstairs to wait for the ambulance." Roxas said as he walked Axel to his door and down the stairs carefully. He wasn't about to leave Axel alone, which meant he couldn't wake his parents.

"Why was I born Roxy?" What was the point of bringing me into the world when no one would love me or even like me? All I do is fuck up, and everyone hates me." Axel's body was leaning heavily on Roxas' small frame as they walked to the front door.

"I love you Axel." Roxas said and Axel finally collapsed as the paramedics came in through the door. "I'm going with him." Roxas demanded.

oOo

"Mom, where's Roxas and Axel?" Sora asked as he rushed into the kitchen. "I missed the bus because Roxas didn't wake me up."

"Axel didn't come home yesterday, but Roxas is probably in bed." Ellen said.

"I'll go check." Sora ran upstairs to his brother's room and immediately slipped, falling backwards. "Ow" He whined rubbing his head, then he moved his hand in front of his face to see what he slipped in. "Eww, oh no." It was red and sticky, and it was everywhere. The majority of it was on Roxas' bed, but Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

Sora pulled himself off the ground and sprinted down the stairs and back to the kitchen, "Mom. Blood. Everywhere. Roxas gone."

"What!?" Ellen said starting to run towards Roxas room. Then the phone rang, and she got a feeling. She stopped dead. _Please don't be the morgue, please don't be the morgue._ She walked over to the phone and hesitantly picked it up. "Hello, Hikari residence."

"Ellen Hikari?" A woman's voice asked from the other end.

"Y-yes."

"This is Destiny Islands General Hospital. Your son, Roxas Hikari, asked us to call you. At four thirty this morning an Axel Akuseru was rushed in suffering from severe blood loss. We now have him stabilized. Roxas would like you to know he's in room eight on floor number four. Axel's parents were called but will not be coming in, since he is nineteen and they are no longer responsible for him. That is all."

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly." Ellen hung up. "Sora get in the car, I'll drive you to school." While driving Sora to school, Ellen called Nora to let her know where Axel was. Nora decided against seeing him, thinking it might make things worse.

oOo

"What's wrong, yo?" Reno asked tiredly, Rude laying next to him on their shared bed.

"Axel's in the hospital." Nora cried. "This is all my fault." Reno jumped off his bed, closely followed by Rude, to comfort their mother.

"It's not your fault, yo." Reno said, hugging his mother.

"Yeah, Mama Nora, it's Rob and Morgan's fault." Rude agreed, placing an arm around her back.

"They brainwashed him, mom. He thinks he's this horrible, unlovable, thing. He's never known love, yo. That's not your fault." Reno comforted. "So when're we leaving."

"We're not." Nora said.

"Why?" Rude asked.

"I don't believe he's ready to see me yet." She sniffed.

"Do you want me and Rude to go see him?" Reno asked. "Just so you can be sure he's okay."

"Yeah."

**(1) Fahrenheit**

**As I said above, you can blame the length and quality on writer's block. It really sucked and lasted about two weeks.**

**Anyway, for anyone who's interested, I am now writing chapter four of the sequel. (And the sequel has a plot.)**

**Thanks for all reviews, alerts, and favs.**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry, it's a slow chapter. As I said before I wrote this while I was having some terrible writers block do to my lack of plot.

-Mommy, if you read this, I never want to know. As far as I'm concerned you're still on chapter two. It'll mess up the way I write.

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 17**

Roxas woke up with Axel running his long fingers through his blond hair. "I'm sorry." Axel said.

"Why'd you do it? Do I not love you enough? Is that why you want to die?" Roxas pleaded.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't do it to die. I just needed to cause myself pain. I couldn't stop thinking about me letting people just use me and throw me away, and about people finding out who I really am and hating me. Roxy, I can look at Nora and see she's my mom. I can see love in her eyes. That's how I want to remember her. I don't want to have her find out who I am and what I've done. All that love will be gone. She'll hate me just like everyone else."

"No she won't. Sora, Riku, Demyx, and I all know what you've done in the past and we don't care. She's your mother, why would she be any different?"

"That doesn't mean anything. My dad has hated me my entire life and I don't ever remember doing anything to him."

"So you're afraid." Roxas stated. "You're too afraid to even find out."

"Yes."

"Axel you're supposed to say, 'no, I'll show you' and jump from the bed saying, 'I'll go to her right now and show you'." Roxas said.

"Who says?" Axel asked amused.

"That's how it happens in the movies."

"Well, this is real life, and I'm greatly ashamed to say I'm too scared to see my real mom."

"Maybe in time you won't be." Roxas hoped.

"I'm sorry, Roxy." Axel repeated.

"It's okay Axel, just don't do it again, please. Let me make you feel better. You get to skip this whole hospital visit and I get to play with your tongue ring."

Axel chuckled at Roxas, "That's not what I meant. This time I was apologizing for missing our date."

"Oh, I forgave you last night for that."

"I vaguely remember that. I just wanted to say it again." Axel pulled Roxas head closer to capture the blonde's lips in his own. He wrapped both his casted and his stitched arms around Roxas, keeping them molded together. Axel laughed into the kiss.

"What?" Roxas asked pulling away.

"Our first kiss was in this hospital." Axel captured Roxas lips again. His hand traveled down Roxas back and over his hip.

"I remember." Roxas said between kissing. He had finally gotten a hang of playing with the black stud in Axel's mouth. "Your point?"

"Nothing," Axel sighed. He moved the hand at Roxas' hip further down and into Roxas' pants, earning a surprised gasp from the blond. "I just thought it might be interesting if we had more firsts in here." Axel began rubbing at Roxas' obvious excitement. Roxas moaned in response, and then the door knob turned. Axel withdrew his hand, while Roxas was still flushed and panting "Ax-Axel." The door opened and Axel threw a leg and blanket over Roxas' lower half.

Ellen walked in, "Roxas are you okay?" She asked upon seeing his appearance.

"Uh…?" _What the fuck do you tell your mom when she nearly catches you with another man's hand down your pants?_

"He just got back from a jog." Axel tried to save me.

"A jog?" Ellen raised her brows in question.  
"To, to the cafeteria, to get…Axel…some…waffles." I continued Axel's sorry excuse for a rescue.

"And where are these waffles?" Amusement filled Ellen's voice.

"Damnit!" Roxas muttered.

"Roxy dear, this memory loss concerns me. Maybe you should sign up for a CAT scan." Axel joked and Roxas glared dagger at him, causing Axel to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up Axel! You're the one who wanted the _waffles._" Roxas hissed.

"And sadly, I received none," Axel let his head fall in a depressed sort of way, "even though you were quite keen on getting them."

"So what happened?" Ellen ignored the waffles and got serious.

"I was bad, I'm sorry." Axel responded quietly.

"He's been saying that a lot." Roxas commented putting a hand in Axel's hair. "He cut his wrists, badly, and woke me up real early this morning. I called an ambulance and brought him downstairs. I didn't want to leave Axel so I wasn't able to wake you up."

"Axel honey," Ellen walked closer to the bed and grabbed Axel's arm to examine it. _If only she knew where that hand just was._ Roxas thought. "Why did you do this?"

"I already told Roxy, and I don't want to tell anyone else." Axel loved Ellen, but he couldn't tell her this. He'd already told the one person he was willing to tell.

"Axel…"

"Mom," Roxas warned, "leave him alone."

"No! Axel you are living under my roof…" Anything else she said was drowned out by Axle's memories.

_"You live under my roof Axel, you ungrateful little bastard! You have a room, food, clothes, not everyone can say that. So when I tell you to bend over the bed, you do it!" Rob screamed before throwing Axel to the bed. Axel had been seven when his father came home angry about his wife cheating on him. He had burst into Axel's room and torn the small boy's clothes off, telling him to bend over. Axel refused, which resulted in a lot of screaming from Rob and the worst beating of his seven years of life. However, worse was to come in his future._

That horrible memory was the only thing running through Axel's mind, having been brought up again by Ellen's words. "No…please I don' want…I'm scared." Axel repeated the words he had cried out to his father twelve years ago as the images flashed through his head. "No, daddy, please stop…it hurts…" All the pain of that night, all of the confusion rushed back, "Why…why…it hurts daddy, please…no."

Roxas was trying to get Axel to snap out of it but it was to no avail. Axel's eyes remained clouded as he begged his tormenter to stop. "Axel, please, it's Roxy. Do you remember? Axel." Ellen walked back into the room with a doctor and nurse. The doctor was carrying a large needle.

"I'm going to give him a sedative." The doctor said. After the doctor inserted the needle, Axel's rambling slowly became quiet and soon non-existent, as he passed out. Roxas held him tightly. He never wanted to let go of his beautiful redhead. All he wanted to do was take all of Axel's pain away. "You couldn't just let it go." He said to his mother.

"I'm just worried about him. I don't even know what I did." She said.

"Obviously you triggered a memory from his past." Roxas said darkly.

"I didn't mean to." Ellen said near tears.

"Flame Thrower still sleeping, yo?" Reno and Rude walked into the room.

"I have to go to work." Ellen said as she walked out the door.

"Do we smell?" Reno asked, walking with Rude to the bed.

"No, she's just upset about causing some sort of flashback in Axel. So they sedated him. He'll be sleeping for awhile, make yourselves comfortable." Roxas explained.

oOo

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked wrapping an arm around Sora as he sat down for lunch.  
"Axel's in the hospital again. All I know is that it's because of blood loss, and there was blood all over Roxas' room. I guess I'm concerned. I hope they're okay."

"When did this happen?" Demyx asked.

"This morning."

"Damn, nothing interesting ever happened before Axel moved here." Marluxia said from across the table.

"This is hardly interesting. A friend in pain is worrisome, and we should try helping. We shouldn't be gossiping about inane circumstances that have occurred since his arrival. Zexion scolded from behind his book.

"Oh my gawd! You talk!" Sora exclaimed.

"Zexy, I think it's real sexy when you get all 'scoldy' like that." Demyx gave Zexion a hungry stare shortly before capturing his lips.  
"Awww." Sora gushed.

"Get a room." Riku joked. Then Hayner walked past saying, 'leave the fag show at home' right as Seifer was walking past in the other direction. His eyebrows raised into his beanie at Hayner's words.

"A little hypocritical, don't you think, twerp." Seifer snarled.

"What do you mean Seifer."

"You're the only one in the school who cares about the gays here. So naturally everyone must assume that you are hiding something. Basically, I'm saying you're being and ass to these guys because you don't want people to know you prefer dick. Am I right chicken wuss?"

"I'm not a fag!"

"Sure"

"Ahh…" Hayner attacked Seifer and they battled it out until the teachers were able to pry them apart and drag them to the nurse.

"Come on Zex, things like that never used to happen!" Marluxia continued and earned a glare from Zexion.

"That had nothing to do with Axel." He reproached quietly.

oOo

"Do you feel better?" Roxas asked when Axel's eyes opened.

"She did it too." Axel whispered.

"I don't understand." Roxas said wiping some hair out of Axel's face.

"Your mom, she found out what I am, and what I've done. Now she hates me. Just like everyone else. They always hate me."

"I don't hate you, Demyx doesn't, the rest of our friends don't, and Mom was just worried and failed to express it correctly. What did she do, by the way? You were freaking out. I was scared for you."

"Uhh…" Axel looked over to where Rude and Reno were sleeping on a chair. Reno was on Rude's lap and Rude's arms were wrapped lightly around him. Axel could tell by their breathing and Rude's slightly askew glasses that they were sleeping. "I don't know, I usually only dream about it."

"About what?" Roxas asked lightly.

"Roxas." Axel whined.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me." Roxas whispered before kissing Axel's forehead. They sat in silence with Roxas curled around Axel, resting his head on Axel's shoulder, and Axel's arms wrapped around him tightly. It was a few moments before Roxas spoke again. "You can tell me when you're ready, or never if that's what you want." Some minutes later Axel finally responded.

"The first time my dad raped me I was seven. It was also the first time he told me he loved me." Axel paused in thought, "He wasn't actually saying it to me, but I learned to pretend. I have nightmares about it all the time, but it's never happened while I was awake. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault." Roxas said quietly.

"But I scared you." Axel insisted.

"It's not your fault Axel. You have nothing to apologize for." Roxas ran his finger through Axel's thick red hair.

"I love you Roxy."

"I love you too." Roxas responded and then heard a grunt from behind him. He and Axel turned their heads to Reno and Rude, the latter having just been hit in the stomach by Reno.

"I told you they were meant for each other, yo." Reno sang to the drowsy Rude.

"Huh?" Rude grunted.

"Look how cuddly they are, yo."

"I was sleeping, Reno."

"I know."

"Ugh…" Roxas and Axel were now laughing at Rude and Reno's antics. Those two made quite an interesting pair. Their laughing caught Reno's attention.

"Bro, how'd you get yourself in the craphole again, yo." In response Axel lifted his stitched up wrist. Reno's face turned somewhat mortified, "Is that 'cause of mom and us, did we do something wrong?"

"No, it's all me. Don't let Nora blame it on herself." Axel said.

"Oh, but Rude and I can wallow in our own self pity." Reno teased.

"Have at it." Axel joked back.

"That hurts, it really hurts, bro." Reno clutched at his chest in fake anguish.

"You're such a damn drama queen." Rude said, kissing Reno's cheek.

"Then I guess you'll have to lavish me with all my heart's desire, so I don't outlaw those glasses." Reno said as he straightened Rude's sunglasses. "Seeing as I'm the queen, yo."

"If you're the queen, I'm the king. That puts me higher up on the totem pole."

"Pssh…everyone knows that the king does whatever the queen wants because that's the only way he's getting laid." Rude laughed at this. It was the first time Roxas and Axel had heard it. He had a deep and sexy laugh, Reno's was much more like Axel's, Roxas noted. But He still found that Axel' laugh was the sexiest.

"Excuse me." Darla had walked into the room during their laughing. "Axel, the doctors said you can check out when you're ready."

"I don't have my car with me." Axel stated.

"We'll drive you." Reno offered, "We got Mom's Stang." Reno wagged his brows.

"Alright, I'll check out." Axel said, smiling at the thought of riding in a '65 mustang.

**AN: That piece of crap there (Rox and Axe in the hospital) is why I don't write lemons. And that was only a partial (not even a slice, more like I tiny little seed), it wasn't a real lemon. Could you imagine a full lemon (more than three sentences)! Well, I can because I wrote a citrusy oneshot, which I never uploaded due to its epic crapiness. **

**Sadly to make the story work I had to write two more half lemons for this story (one of them may be considered a full lemon, but I may change it to a partial lemon when I type it).**

**Generally I figure not writing a lemon is better than leaving my reader's saying "WTF was that.", but like I keep saying, I had writers block. **

**Anyway thanks for any and all reviews, alerts, and favs, I appreciate every one of them. **

***BTW, I'm writing chapter 5 of the sequel which might be called, "Here, at the other side"**


	18. Chapter 18

AN: So I was struggling with this chapter back around June 5th. Once we get to the scene with Morgan and Rob I am officially done with my writers block. The part right before that with Hayner, was the first time I had written for this story in days, and it's kind of a filler. But I hope this chapter doesn't seem all over the place, since I wrote it in three sittings rather than the one sitting I usually do it in.

Warnings: Some violence, cliffhanger

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 18**

Ellen was sitting at the table, head in her hands, when Roxas and Axel got home. "Roxy, can I talk to your mom alone?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Roxas responded. "I'll be in bed." Axel nodded in acknowledgement and walked towards Ellen.

"Mrs. Roxy?" Axel whispered grabbing her attention.

"Axel?" She whispered back, tears filling her eyes. It broke Axel's heart, he didn't want to do this to her. He ran over to her and embraced her in a hug which she graciously returned.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Roxy." Axel said into her shoulder.

"For what? It was my fault." Her grip tightened on Axel.

"No it's not. You allowed me into your home. I eat your food, sleep in your beds, and use your water, appliances, and electronics all for free. It's more than I've ever had and I wouldn't talk to you today. I take all of this for granted I guess. I really loved living here and I will always be grateful." Axel finished and their hug ended.

"Wait. What? Why are you using the past tense, Axel?" Ellen wondered nervously.

"I can't talk to you like I can talk to Roxas. I'm sorry. So I'm going to get my own roof to live under."

"Axel, you don't have to move out. I didn't mean what I said." She begged.

"You don't mean it right now, but if I did something stupid again you would do it all over, because you care about me." Axel explained. "And I can't handle that again. I'm sorry Mrs. Roxy. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Roxy that I'm looking for a new home. I'll tell him when the time comes. Goodnight." And with that, Axel walked away.

oOo

"Yo, Mom." Reno said as he walked into the hotel room with Rude, "Axel's alright, he said you shouldn't blame yourself but Rude and I can wallow in self pity. So his sense of humor is present at least." Nora nodded, "Come on Mom, how can we help you?"

"Do you think we should go home." She asked quietly.

"Mom you searched for nineteen years, don't give up on him."

"He obviously doesn't want me." Nora sniffed.

"Mama Nora, I don't think that's true. He doesn't know love from a parent. All he knows is pain and hate, give him time. I think he's scared."

"Yeah Mom. Imagine you just escaped your abusive parents and find out you have another one. You love her and she loves you and all you can think of is how the only parents you've ever known hated you." Reno added.

"So you love this new parent and to protect yourself you make it so she can't hurt you. You push her away." Rude finished.

"You boys are right, he needs time." Nora smiled at her boys.

oOo

After talking to Ellen, Axel walked to Roxas' room, only to find him already asleep. However Axel wasn't tired in the least. He carefully tucked Roxas in and kissed his forehead before walking over to his desk and sitting down. Roxas looked so peaceful when he slept. All of his anger at the world and his worry for Axel disappeared in the peace of sleep.

Axel glanced over Roxas' desk and found a sketch book and graphite pencils. Shrugging he picked up and opened the sketchbook. Roxas had several amazing pictures of landscapes and buildings from around town, in all different mediums. Towards the end of the book Axel found five pictures of himself, each one of them improving in skill and likeness.

He opened to a blank page and hoped Roxas wouldn't mind. He had never had his own art supplies; he'd always used the school's supplies. Picking up a pencil, Axel turned in his seat so he could draw Roxas using just the moonlight and a desk lamp. After he finished the first drawing he started a second and soon two became four and four became eight. The sun was above the vibrant horizon when Axel finally finished the eighth drawing of his beautiful blond. He had even added himself in some of the pictures and was satisfied at the results.

He closed the sketch book and placed it in its original place on the desk, as well as putting all he pencil he used in their proper place. Quickly and quietly, he made his way through the house passing the kitchen, where several wonderful breakfast aromas were coming form, and out to the driveway where his beautiful car awaited him. Axel gently ran his fingers over the hood until he reached the handle and carefully pulled. As he sat in the driver's seat he left the door open and closed his eyes.

_"How long have you liked me?"_

_"I don't know, longer than I like, chicken wuss."_

Axel's eyes popped open and he looked to the sidewalk behind him. Yep, that's what he thought. Seifer and Hayner were walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. "Hayner, aren't you the one who made your friend cry because he confided something in you. And here you are exhibiting some pretty 'gay' behavior." Axel said from his car and Hayner and Seifer walked closer to him.

"Yeah…um…I'm really sorry about that." Hayner said truthfully.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Axel said dryly.

"I know, but he's never going to forgive me. I was a complete bastard."

"Are you kidding? This is Sora. That kid could probably forgive his mother's murderer. The hard part is Roxas, true." Axel stated. Seifer started laughing at the mention of Roxas. Now there's someone who can hold a grudge.

"God, I know." Hayner sighed, "I wouldn't blame either of them."

"Neither would I, you're a fucking asshole." Axel said cheerfully, making Seifer crack up even more.

"Well, you're a freak." Hayner defended himself angrily. "With your freaky red hair, and your freaky eye contact, and your freaky face tattoos. Who tattoos their face?"

"Now, now, accusing Roxas' boyfriend of being a freak is no way to get him to forgive you, true." Axel smirked.

"What the fuck are you doing her, Hayner!?" Roxas snarled.

"Oh…uh, I was leaving. Bye." Hayner grabbed Seifer's hand to pull him away, but Axel caught Seifer's other hand.

"No one's leaving. I hate to see friends fighting because of denial and confusion. So Hayner, get inside to apologize to Sora, then you can kiss Roxas' ass and hope he considers forgiving you. Seifer…uh…I don't care what you do, leave, stay, makes no difference."

"Stay!" Hayner begged.

"For you." Seifer responded and Roxas' jaw dropped.

"What the fuck!" Roxas exclaimed as his mother walked out the door.

"Roxas!" She yelled, "That is unnecessary. I don't want to hear it again." Ellen looked around the driveway. "Hayner, what're you doing here. I thought you had issues with Sora and Roxas."

Hayner was silent and looking at Seifer nervously. "Mrs. Hikari, if I could explain. The twerp here didn't want to admit that he is gay, so he ridiculed other's." Seifer explained.

"But Sora's your friend!" Ellen raised her voice at Hayner.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm just a complete asshole." Hayner said ashamed.

"Damn straight." Axel cheered.

"So you're here to apologize?" Ellen asked ignoring Axel's outburst.

"Yes." Seifer and Axel said together while Hayner nodded his head.

"Sora's inside sweetie be nice. I don't want my baby crying again." Ellen warned. Hayner nodded as he dragged Seifer through the front door.

"I have to go to work early, Roxas." She kissed his forehead. "I'll be home for dinner. Bye Axel." Ellen announced as she got into her Mustang. Roxas and Axel waved to her as she drove away.

"Where are you going Axel?" Roxas asked. He had heard the voices outside and came to investigate, discovering Hayner in his driveway. He had no time to react to the fact that Axel was sitting in his car, he felt the need to yell at Hayner.

"Oh, nowhere. I wasn't leaving, just relaxing." Axel smirked, "Come here." Axel said opening his arms. Roxas quickly wrapped himself in Axel's arms.

"You didn't come to bed last night." Roxas said into Axel's chest, muffling his voice, though Axel could still hear him.

"Sorry, I wasn't tired. Oh, I hope you don't mind. I used your sketchbook, a little more than I'd intended." Axel confessed.

"Mmm…that's fine. Mom'll get me a new one." Roxas looked into Axel's eyes. "Can I see them?"

"Sure."

oOo

Sora was finishing his bowl of Lucky Charms when two people he never wanted to see came in. Hayner was dragging Seifer along with him as the two bullies stopped in front of Sora, whose mouth was hanging open and a dumbstruck look was plastered on his face.

"Sora…" Hayner started.

"Please Hayner, I don't want to hear those words from you again. This is my home. I should be safe here." Sora begged.

"Sora, I came to apologize for being and asshole." Sora looked at Hayner in confusion. "I was having difficulties with my own… 'preference'. I took it out on you. I'm so goddamn sorry Sora." Hayner apologized. "I know you'll probably never forgive me, but I wanted you to know that I don't care that you're gay. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Sora had reached his excitement point again. He launched himself across the table and onto Hayner, "I forgive you Hayner. I forgive you 'cause I know you mean it." Hayner was hugging Sora back now, "But, why is Seifer here?"

"He made me realize that being gay isn't a bad thing. He's my boyfriend." Hayner announced.

"Really? Oh I'm so happy for you Hayner!" Sora beamed.

"So am I." Hayner said back.

oOo

Next door Morgan had just brought Rob home from the hospital. "That stupid son of a bitch won't get the better of me!" Rob kicked an end table sending it and the vase that sat on it, crashing to the floor. "I won't have him thinking he's better than me. I have to put him in his place. I won't let him leave me like _she_ did!"

"Rob, he moved out. He's probably with that blond kid." Morgan insisted as she began to pick up the mess.

"Oh, I'll find him. And when I do…" Rob opened a drawer and pulled out a small black gun, "He'll be out of our lives, forever."

"Rob…"

"No, I've had it. He won't leave on his terms; he's leaving on my terms. He's done!" He yelled.

oOo

Axel had decided to skip school, again, making it his fourth day without school. He told Roxas he had something to do, and that he'd tell him about it later. He refused to lie to Roxas, which is why he chose not to specify when later was.

He was going to be looking for an apartment or house today. Roxas was not ready to hear that, but Axel would tell him. He'd tell him when it was time, and this was not the time.

The first apartment building Axel arrived at was a definite no. He didn't even bother getting out of his car at this toxic waste dump. After an hour of searching Axel arrived at a well kept apartment building with a perfectly manicured lawn. This may be the one if it looks as good on the inside as it does on the outside.

As he walked away from his car and towards the building he noticed a red '65 Mustang. Normally he was very aware of his surroundings and noticed every tiny sound, but the sight of that car had him thinking deeply about Nora. This made him clueless to the footfalls behind him.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me!" Axel heard his father's voice behind him and quickly twisted around to face him, just as a gun went off and a hot stinging pain shot through his arm. _Hmm._ His eyes met his father's in a battle of dominance. A warm sticky substance was falling down Axel's long arm, though the pain was easy enough for him to ignore.

"What _I_ did to you?! You abused me my entire life. I'm so screwed up because of you!" Axel spat back at his father.

"You attacked me for no reason?" Rob screamed.

"You were putting me down again! I do everything you ask, or I used to!" Axel cried back. Then another shot was fired, but the bullet never met its target. It didn't enter Axel's heart, which continued to beat strong and fast as he looked down at his feet to see the woman who had jumped in front of him. Nora was lying, unconscious on her stomach, gushing blood. "Mom?"

_She took a bullet for me._ He rolled her over and placed a hand on her stomach where the bullet had penetrated. That vicious look overtook his face again. He shot up from the ground and launched himself towards Rob as Rude and Reno crowded around Nora, their phones in hand.

**AN: That's probably a terrible cliffhanger. I was happy with it though. As I've said, I love cliffhangers.**

**So, most of that chapter was just me continuing to write even though I had nowhere to go. Then out of nowhere I had an idea. And now you have to wait for Chapter 19 to see what happens. Yes I seem to be evil. I know.**

**Two Chapters Left!!!**

**By the way, this is basically the climax of the story, which is why I'm doing a sequel. It just can't end yet.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts**

**I'll try to update fast but I'm trying to fix "He Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus" (which is going well)**


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: BL, SC (sexual content)

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 19**

More shots were fired as Axel launched himself at his father. He thought on bullet hit his leg and another landed in his side but years of abuse had toughened him up and with the help of a rush of adrenaline he ignored it. As he landed on his father he grabbed his shooting arm and slammed it into the ground until the gun flew out of his hand.

With his freehand, which happened to be his broken one, he pounded his fist into his father's face. "Why?" He screamed punching Rob's face again. "Why do you hate me?" When his father didn't answer he punched him again, "Why?" Silence, and another, harder punch followed by, "Why, Why, Whhhyyy!?" Each of Axels screams were accompanied by more punching that soon turned into an incessant pounding on his father's chest. For the first time in twelve years tears were falling from his eyes, as he sat on his father's stomach beating his fists into his chest.

"Because you look like her." Rob sighed, and for the first time in Axel's life, Rob looked at him like he regretted what he'd done to him.

"What?" Axel whispered listening to the sirens in the background.

"I was engaged to Morgan when I fell in love with Nora. But I'm a man of my word and could not break my engagement. So I told Morgan I cheated on her, which I did, hoping she would break it off. She didn't. I stole you because I wanted a piece of Nora with me. I realized too late that _you_ could never be her." Rob explained sadly, "And now I may have killed the only person I've ever loved." It was yet another first for Axel to see tears in his father's eyes. Axel looked over his shoulder to see Rude and Reno entering an ambulance with 'Mom'. _She took a bullet for me._ The blood loss finally caught up to him and he passed out on his father's chest.

oOo

"Roxas Hikari, please come to the office right away." The principle's voice was heard through the loudspeakers. Roxas' stomach dropped. Two hours ago he had gotten this feeling in his gut that something was wrong. When he told Demyx about it Demyx told him it was probably gas.

Now Roxas was a hundred percent sure something was wrong with Axel. Roxas ran full speed down the long hallways, ignoring his teacher's call of "No running in the hallways." His feet echoed off the walls as his feet pounded into the ground. Heart racing, pounding in his chest, gasping for breath, he ran into the office. Looking up he saw his mom with a grim expression on her face.

"Come on, sweetie. I already signed you out." She said as she grabbed her son's arm and gently dragged him out of the office. They remained quiet all the way to the car. Roxas was too afraid to ask or say anything. His entire body was shivering with nerves. However, once they got onto the road his mother spoke, "Rob Akuseru was arrested."

"What did he do?" Roxas asked then quickly added, "Is Axel…okay?" He was going to say alive but wasn't able to choke it out.

"Rob was arrested for attempted murder." She said quietly and grabbed Roxas' hand in a comforting grasp. "Depending on how things turn out, it may be changed to premeditated murder." Roxas whipped his head around at that. His breathing hitched and the gut wrenching feeling was becoming unbearable.

"Wh-what?" Roxas' whispered, "Where's Axel?"

"He's been in surgery for the last two hours, along with his mother. Nora was shot near her stomach and Axel in his Right arm, right leg, and left side. The doctors have been trying to extract the bullets and assess the damage. I thought about leaving you in school but if it comes to the worst, I figured you would want to be with him." She didn't need to explain it further. Roxas knew she meant if Axel was dying he would want to be with him.

"Yes, thank you, Mom." His eyes were wet but for once the tears didn't fall from them.

oOo

Waiting and being unable to do anything was the worst experience in Roxas' entire life. Ellen was sitting in a chair with Roxas leaning into her, tears still unshed. Reno was wearing a trench into the carpet with his manic pacing, while Rude watched him from a nearby seat. Rude had tried to make Reno stop but he was too shaken up to help.

After two hours of waiting a dark haired doctor walked into the waiting room. Roxas' head raised along with everyone else's and Reno stopped pacing. "Sinclair." The doctor stated. Though Roxas was concerned for Nora, he was upset the news wasn't about Axel.

"That's all of us." Reno said gesturing around the room.

"Okay. The surgery was successful. The bullet managed to miss all of the vital organs and we were able to extract it without problems. She'll be in a lot of pain, so we have her on pain medicine. It'll make her a bit drowsy. You can sit with her while you wait for Axel. I'll tell his doctor where to find you." The doctor showed them to Nora's room where the waiting continued.

No one even acknowledged Ellen as she picked her phone up and called Sora to tell him to eat at Riku's. "Axel?" They heard a weak voice from the bed.

"Mom?" Reno jumped up and rushed to his mom. "Mom, how are you?"

"Mmm…I love you Reno, and you Rude." Nora whispered as Roxas and Ellen joined Rude and Reno around the bed.

"We love you too, Mama Nora." Rude said softly, "How are you?"

"Fine, hurting. Where's Axel?"

"He's in surgery; after you were shot he attacked Rob and got a few more bullets in him." Reno explained.

"He called me 'mom'." Nora's face broke into a smile as tears filled her eyes.

"Who? Axel?" Reno asked, and Nora nodded as she drifted back to sleep. "That's great." Reno finished.

"Axel called her 'mom'?" Roxas asked.

"That's what she says, although, the drugs might be making her loopy." Reno answered.

They went back to their waitng places when Nora fell asleep, and soon followed her direction. All except for Roxas, his nerves wouldn't allow it, as he sat their uselessly waiting for news of Axel.

After about another hour of waiting the doctor, Roxas remembered was named Saix, came into the room. Roxas walked up to him. "The surgerywent well." He told Roxas as everyone else continued to sleep. "We were able to extract all three bullets with minimal damage."

"Where is he?"

"He is in recovery at the moment, we had some trouble waking him up after the anesthesia. But when we feel he's ready we'll be bringing him in here." Saix said in an uncaring voice as he turned around to leave, but he turned back, "Also, do to his last experience with painkillers we won't be giving him anymore than what we did while he was unconscious, unless he says we can. When we bring him in here I think you should convince him to allow them."

"Okay." Roxas said, "When will you bring him in here."

"Probably two hours." Saix said before leaving.

"Okay thank you." _More waiting, great. At least Axel's okay._ Roxas plopped down next to his mom, and gently shook her awake, "Mom?"

"Hmm?" She murmured opening her eyes.

"More news, yo?" Reno asked form across the room where he and Rude had apparently woken up.

"Yeah…uh, the doctor came in. Axel's going to share this room when he's out of recovery." Roxas smiled at his next words, "They got all the bullets out. He might be okay."

"That's good." Ellen said before they all fell back into silence and waited. Every minute felt like an hour for Roxas. He just wanted to see Axel, so he could make sure he was okay. If he could just touch him his nerves may stop, he may be able to breathe again. Roxas wished he could just sleep and make Axel get here sooner. But all he could do was wait.

Eventually the beeping of the machines, he light snoring from Rude, Reno's sleepy murmurs, and his mother's warm shoulder coaxed Roxas into his much needed sleep.

oOo

Roxas woke up, not feeling rested at all, to see everyone was still sleeping. As he stretched his arms he noticed a second set of beeping machines. Quickly he turned his head to the other side of the room, where two very tired green eyes were watching him. "Hey, Roxy." The weak voice greeted.

Roxas slowly stood up from his chair. _Right, left, right, left, please be real._ His feet shuffled across the floor and his hand reached out as he made his way to Axel's bed. Before he even got to the bed Axel's hand was reaching for his. It was magic, relief rushed through Roxas warmth spread throughout both of them as their hands met. Roxas brought his mouth down to Axel's so his redhead wouldn't have to move. "How long have you been here?" Roxas whispered. "Um…in the room, I mean."

"About an hour. They told me to sleep but I liked watching you better." Axel's voice was getting stronger.

"Did you let them give you pain medicine."

"No, I like the pain. What happened to my dad?"

"He was arrested for attempted murder."

"Really?" Axel's voice almost seemed sad. Roxas thought he should've been excited.

"Axel, isn't that a good thing?"

"Axel thought for a moment before talking, "He told me why he hates me."

"Yeah." Roxas said encouraging Axel to continue.

"I remind him of my real mom. He loved her."

"But he stole you."

"Because I look like my mother."

"But that's why he hates you, I don't get it." Roxas was now confused.

"I know. I didn't say it made sense."

_"Axel honey?"_

"Mom?" Axel turned his head to look at his mother, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" Nora said concerned. Secretly she was jumping for joy at hearing Axel call her 'mom' again.

"I'm fine, not so surprisingly I've had worse." Axel smirked and Nora, 'mom', gave him and identical one in return.

"You don't have to deal with that anymore. Rob's going to jail." She said happily. Axel nodded but said nothing. "Aren't you happy, Axel? He's finally being put away."

"Yeah, I'm happy." Though his face and voice matched his words, his eyes told the truth. Despite what his father did to him, he loved him to some degree. All he'd ever wanted was for his dad to love him back. It was one of the reasons he stayed with him. He just wanted to get his father to love him. Now he'd never get the chance. But in all honesty, Rob was going to be where he deserved to be, and a certain amount of relief came to Axel with that fact.

"Axel, you can visit him in jail." Roxas said as if he'd read Axel's troubled mind. Axel pulled Roxas, against his will, onto the bed with him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Roxas whined.

"You won't." Axel exhaled as he finally got Roxas on the bed, "Don't you want me to sleep?"

"Well, yes." Roxas said, "But why do I have to be on the bed?"

"Because you're comfy." Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas looked around the room. At some point Reno, Rude, and Ellen had woken up and were watching them, while Nora had fallen back asleep. Roxas decided to take advantage of his new pillow, and fell asleep easily now that Axel was next to him.

oOo

After several weeks in the hospital, Nora and Axel were released. Axel was being taken care of by Greta in the Hikari household during the day and by Roxas and Ellen at night. Nora, who had bought one of the available apartments the day they were shot, was being taken care of by Reno and Rude.

Axel was lying awake in Roxas' bed waiting for him to return from school. He was going insane sitting around and doing nothing all day, but Ellen insisted. It had been over a week since the shooting, and it was just a couple of holes, he didn't understand what all the fuss was about. "Hi Axel, how are you doing?" Roxas walked in an Axel sat up smirking.

"Bored out of my fucking mind." Axel joked, somewhat seriously, as he got up to meet Roxas in the middle of his room. "Entertain me, please?" Axel continued to joke, whispering into Roxas' ear which he then began to lick teasingly.

Roxas smiled and gently pushed Axel away. "Behave Axel, Sora's home, and I have homework. And you're recovering. Strenuous activities are not good when you're recovering."

"But exercise is!" Axel smirked.

"Nice try." Roxas teased.

"That's fine; I can wait for you Roxy." Axel said stepping away from Roxas a little. "Let's find something else to entertain ourselves with."

"Wait, Axel, can I ask a personal question?" Roxas asked.

"If you'd like, I'm an open book to you, Roxy." Axel smirked.

"In Hollow Bastion, you had a lot of 'partners', do you know if you're …um…" Roxas attempted.

"Clean?" Axel asked and Roxas could only nod, ashamed at asking that of Axel. "Yeah, I got my blood tests back. I wouldn't lie or endanger you in any way." Axel answered Roxas truthfully.

"Mmm…" Roxas nodded. Then he stepped closer to Axel putting his arms under the taller teen's shirt and standing on his tip toes to be able to reach Axel's lips. Axel gladly met Roxas' kiss, his tongue quickly invading Roxas' mouth. He was surprised at Roxas' forwardness. He had just been joking earlier. Not that he was complaining, he just didn't expect it.

Axel moaned into the kiss and grasped Roxas' waist. No one ever kissed him like Roxas did. Everyone else he'd been with, other than Demyx, had only wanted sex. But Roxas kisses him because he loves him. "Ahh…" Roxas began playing with his pierced nipples, twisting and pinching ever so slightly. Axel had a hard time believing Roxas was a virgin; he knew how to touch him in all the right ways. "Ah…don't tease Roxy."

Roxas looked up into Axel's pleading eyes, "I'm not."Axel smirked as he pulled Roxas' shirt off, and laid him down on the bed. Axel began sucking and nipping at Roxas neck, earning himself beautiful moans from Roxas. As he continued to play with Roxas' neck his hands worked on Roxas' pants and boxers.

Once Axel had Roxas completely exposed to him he started licking a path down the center of Roxas' lightly muscled chest, going lower, and lower. Roxas' moans were like music to his ears. Axel soon arrived at the blonde' arousal and slowly licked a trail down Roxas' shaft, making the boy shudder.

"Ah…Axel!" Roxas moaned and clutched Axel's beautiful crimson hair roughly.

"Mmm…" Axel groaned at Roxas' grip on his hair. He loved the pain. He playfully licked Roxas again before taking all of Roxas in his mouth and moving his head up and down, gradually sucking harder each time.

"Nggh…Ah, Ax-el, m-more." Roxas gasped. Axel obliged moving faster to bury Roxas deep inside his mouth and bringing him back out. Roxas moans became louder as Axel brought him closer to peak. "Nggh…A-Axel!" Roxas screamed and Axel tried to cover Roxas' mouth to muffle his screams as he brought him to his climax.

_"Roxas!"_

Axel swallowed Roxas' release before pulling away at the sound of Ellen's fuming voice. Roxas quickly pulled his hands out of Axel's hair and covered himself with a blanket. His face was petrified. Axel didn't really mind that he was caught; Morgan caught him all the time, but he was concerned for Roxas.

"What's going on?" Sora popped in next to his infuriated mom. "Oh…uh, I'm…this is a bad time." And almost as soon as he arrived he was gone.

"Both of you, downstairs, two minutes." Ellen said in a serious tone, and walked out, slamming the door.

"I'm sorry Roxy." Axel apologized.

"Don't be, I started it. And I loved it." Roxas smiled and kissed Axel before getting dressed to go face his impending doom.

**AN: Many, many thanks to ****Melodious Authoress**** for helping me fix that lemon. I'm truly grateful to her.**

**Axel and Roxy, interrupted again, they just can't get a break.**

**Anyway, I wrote a somewhat full lemon (even though I dislike writing them), because they had to get caught. It'll set things into action for the sequel.**

**Chapter 20, last one…kind of.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**

*After Chapter 20 I'll probably only take 2 days to get the first chapter of the sequel up. I won't make you wait long.


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is. The final Chapter of "The Other Side isn't so Green"

Warning: Sexual themes

**The Other Side isn't so Green – Chapter 20**

"First of all, Axel, you're nineteen?" Ellen said sternly. Roxas and Axel were sitting, without touching, on the love seat in the living room, while Ellen glared at them both. She knew she shouldn't have let them sleep in the same room. But she decided to trust Roxas, and he does this!

"So?" Axel said.

"You're legally an adult, Roxas is sixteen. Dating is okay, but this. I can't believe you did this!"

"It's only a three year difference." Axel rationalized.

"I don't care! It's wrong. I can't believe…I trusted you. Axel, with what you've been through I was worried about having you here. I thought you might be violent. Bu this…I trusted you!"

"Mom I was the one…" Roxas spoke for the first time but was interrupted.

"You're right Mrs. Hikari. I pushed and pushed Roxas. I couldn't wait for him and It was wrong." Axel lied to protect Roxas.

"Axel…" Roxas insisted.

"No Roxy, don't protect me. It was all me." Axel interrupted.

"But I wanted it too!" Roxas yelled.

"Nonsense Roxy, now how do you want to go about punishing me. My dad use to rape me, of course it was only after beating me bloody. You're no stronger than me, but I'll take it quietly because I deserve it." Axel began to take his shirt off but a light hand stopped him.

"Wait Axel, that's not how I punish." Ellen pulled Axel's had away from his shirt, allowing it to fall back in place. "I am angry but you don't deserve that. This is how it's going to work. Axel you are now sleeping in the guest room, Roxas you will stay in yours. All you time together will be supervised by either Greta or me. Any dates you have will be double or group dates. And you are both grounded for the rest of the month. No TV, no games, no music. You eat, sleep, go to school, do homework and that's it!" Ellen finished, "Got it!"

"Memorized." Axel said as Roxas mumbled, "Yes."

oOo

"It's not that bad." Axel whispered to Roxas, who was sitting next to him eating dinner. "I've had much worse."

"I know, but it feels like I'll never be able to see you." Roxas whispered back.

"To close!" Ellen yelled from the other side of the table.

Axel smirked before leaning away and saying, "That's why you need to learn to be sneaky, true." Then he put his arm under the table and grabbed Roxas upper leg, causing the blond to choke on the food in his mouth, and stare at Axel like he had a death wish.

"What's going on, you two?" Ellen asked sternly.

"You need some practice, Roxy." Axel teased as he pulled his hand away.

oOo

Zexion had been hoping to have a nice quiet evening, _alone_, with Demyx. His plans however, were ruined, when Riku invited himself over. It took every bit of his control not to slam the door in Riku's face and tell him to 'fuck off'. Now the goddamn doorbell was ringing again. Zexion opened the door to reveal an excited looking Sora. "Sora?"

"Hi Zexion, can I come in." Sora jumped up and down. Zexion nodded and moved to allow Sora access to his home. He looked at the driveway, seeing the car Sora drove, before closing the door.

"Your mom lets you drive her Mustang?" Zexion asked about the white care in the driveway.

"Not usually but she wanted me out to the house. Know why, know why?" Sora jumped excitedly into Riku's lap. Demyx laughed from his chair at Sora's excitement.

"Can't say I do, but I sure am interested." Demyx answered Sora.

"She's yelling at Roxas and Axel! Wanna know why?"

"Do continue." Zexion said as he sat down on the arm of the chair Demyx was sitting on.

"She caught them having sex!" Sora exploded.

After a moment of stunned silence Demyx was the first to speak, "Really?" He asked with an ecstatic smile on his face. Sora nodded. "That's great! Not that they're in trouble but, Axel and I never had sex. That means Roxas was Axel's first time sleeping with a boyfriend who actually cares about him."

"And mom ruined it for them." Sora pouted while Riku played with his brown spikes.

"Is she going to kick Axel out?" Riku asked.

"I doubt it. It's only the first time she's caught them." Sora shrugged and leaned into Riku's hand, which pissed Zexion off. He would've loved to have been alone with Demyx right now.

oOo

It was about 1:00 AM and Roxas was lying awake in bed. He had gotten use to having Axel's warm body next to him. It felt lonely. _Ugh…_ He was so mad at his mom. He was sixteen! He should be allowed to make his own decisions. And he wanted Axel inside him now!

Roxas got out of his bed, doing his best to be sneaky. He cracked his door open and snuck out cautiously. Luckily for him the guest room was the farthest bedroom from his parent's bedroom. Unfortunately for Sora it was right next to his. Sora had gotten home late and avoided Roxas by going to bed as soon as he gave his mom her keys. Roxas quietly pushed open, slithered through, and shut Axel's door. He shuffled to Axel's bed and found him still awake.

"What're you doing Roxy?" Axel asked as he sat up and eyed Roxas' shirtless body.

Roxas climbed onto Axels legs and pushed him back down into the pillows. "I'm being sneaky." Axel smirked and pulled Roxas' head down to crush their lips together. His hands explored Roxa' excited body before pulling at his waist band. Axel slowly teasingly pulled Roxas' pants down and found he wasn't wearing underwear. He gave Roxas a questioning look, "I'm taking a page out of your book." Roxas shrugged.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you." Axel said to Roxas as he smirked. Roxas' own face was also covered with a wicked grin.

"I don't mind." Roxas said in a seductive voice. Axel flipped Roxas onto his back and took his own pants off. Once his pants were thrown to the floor he attacked Roxas' neck with his lips and pierced tongue. Roxas tried to keep his moans quiet but Axel felt so good. Roxas pulled Axel to his lips by the hair, making Axel moan in pleasure. _Hmm…I forgot he likes pain._ "Nggh…" Axel was grinding his hips into Roxas', making their arousals rub together.

"Roxy,I love your sounds," Axel murmured in Roxas ear before capturing his earlobe between his teeth, "But you have to keep quiet to be sneaky." He finished, lips making their way back to Roxas' neck.

"Mmm...Ah, I'll try." Roxas moaned digging his nails into Axel's back.

"Ahh…R-roxy." Axel moaned. Roxas really knew how to touch Axel. He loved it. He needed to make sure Roxas was certain before he was unable to stop himself. "Are you sure Roxy?"

"Yes…Axel, please." Roxas begged.

oOo

_"Ahh…h-harder, Axel!"_

_"Shhh, R-roxy."_

_Those damn kids!_ Ellen cursed as she woke up and shot out of bed, storming down the hall. She gave them a second chance and they were doing it again. She ripped open the door of the guest room. Axel and Roxas were too busy to notice her.

"Ah-Axel…ngh…I'm gonna-"

"Ahh…Roxy."

Ellen was fuming. Axel was on top of her baby, his back was bleeding where Roxas' fingers had clutched to hard. Her baby was making sounds she didn't want to hear as they climaxed together. Axel rolled off of Roxas. Both boys were clutching to each other as they caught their breath.

"Axel!" Ellen yelled. If Sora wasn't already up he would be now. "You're moving in with your mother? Get out. Now!"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Roxas yelled back as Axel got off the bed, exposed to everyone, to gather his clothes.

"Watch your tone! And this _is_ wrong! He's lucky I don't charge him with statutory rape!" Ellen continued to yell furiously, "You're sixteen and Axel took advantage of you. Get dressed and leave, Axel!"

"Who's room are we in Mom!?" Roxas screamed. "I came to him. I wanted this. Axel would've waited?"

"But he didn't! Now he'll have to suffer the consequences." Ellen threatened. Axel finished getting dressed and grabbed his small bag of possessions. Then he leaned down to kiss Roxas. "Don't do that!" Ellen screamed and grabbed Axel's arm pulling him out of the room. "I'll call your mother and tell her you're coming." Ellen said as she pushed Axel out of her house. She held Roxas, who was clutching a sheet to himself, from going after Axel.

"Don't go Axel!" Roxas yelled.

"I have no choice Roxy," Axel said as he climbed into his car. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roxas said back, feeling like he was saying it for the last time, before Axel closed the door and drove away.

"Go to your room Roxas." Ellen said as she shut the front door.

"I hate you!" Roxas yelled before running up the stairs to his room. Ellen sighed, _so he's back to hating me._ She picked up the phone and dialed Nora's new phone number. It took a long time for Nora to answer, but Ellen had to let her know Axel was coming. She wanted to make sure Axel got there. No matter how mad she was at him, she was still concerned for his well being.

_"Hello?" Nora's sleepy voice answered._

"Nora, I wanna give you a heads up. Axel's heading to your house." Ellen said.

_"Why?"_

"I kicked him out."

_"But he loves it there. You're like a mother to him. Why would you do that?"_

"He had sex, twice, with Roxas."

_"So, he's nineteen, and a boy."_

"Roxas is sixteen!" Ellen exclaimed.

_"Oh, I guess that is problemsome. But it's only three years." Nora said, "Do you want me to call_ _you when he gets here."_

"Yes please."

oOo

Axel parked his car next to his mother's '65 Mustang. He couldn't breathe. Being taken away from Roxas was the worst pain he'd ever felt, and that was saying something. It was like his heart had been ripped out, stomped on, run over by a truck, and torn apart by a rabid dog.

For the second time in over twelve years tears were falling from his eyes. He picked up his pace so he could get to his mother's apartment. He wanted her to wrap her arms around him like she had at the restaurant.

The thought of being comforted by her had his tears dissipating. Then an arm wrapped around his chest from behind. He tried to kick a foot out from under whoever it was but a piece of clothe was put over his face. _Damn. Chloroform. _

oOo

"Rob Akuseru, you have a visitor." The guard said and led Rob to a conjugal visiting area.

"Hello Rob." Morgan said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Hi Morgan, I'm not in the mood." Rob sat down across from her.

"I'm not here for sex!" Morgan screeched, and then calmed her voice. "I've always known you love Nora more than me. I knew the day you told me you cheated on me. I always wondered what she had that I didn't. But if I married you, I would have you, and that bitch never could. Then she had your baby and you stole it. I knew you wanted _it_ because _it_ looked like her. You just couldn't give her up.

"Finally after four years you began to hate the little red haired monster. I thought we would get closer but you started drinking. I waited three years for you to attempt to get closer to me. Then I found you fucking _it._ When you told _it_ you loved him I knew you were drunk and thought _it_ was her.

"But now…now I'm gonna make you love me. I kidnapped Axel. He got kicked out of his house, everyone will think he's run away. I can do whatever you want to him."

"Let him go!" Rob wasn't too surprised that she would do this, or that she had reverted back to calling Axel 'it'. "We've done enough to him. Just let him go."

"I can tell you're not ready to make that decision yet." Morgan said in an understanding tone. "Don't worry I'll keep him safe until you decide what you want to do." Morgan sashayed out of the room.

"Morgan, let him go!" Rob yelled after her.

**AN (A very Long AN): **

**First of all, let me explain Ellen.** She's been this amazing Mom the entire story, and I know a lot of people like her. I hope this doesn't ruin her in everyone's eyes, but I consider her a very protective mom and she wants her babies to stay babies. I had her call Nora to show that she does still care about Axel; she's just keeping, in her opinion, Roxas safe.

"**The Other Side isn't so Green" is complete, sort of. **And once again I leave you on a cliffhanger. A cruel author would make you wait six months since "Here, at the Other Side" takes place six months after this. But lucky you I should have it up no later than Friday (4 days).

**I hope you understand why I had to write the lemons**. I couldn't see any other reason Ellen would kick Axel out, and that was necessary for the sequel.

**Why a sequel?** **Why didn't I just continue writing it as one story?** That is simple. In the beginning I presented a few conflicts which have all been resolved: Axel got away from his parents, Roxas had stopped hating his parents, Hayner is friends with Sora again, and Axel accepted his real mom. In chapter 18 I started the climax and ended it in nineteen. Now in the ending chapter I have new conflicts since Morgan wants Axel dead, and he's now MIA, to avoid having two climaxes in one story I made a sequel.

**Lastly, I'll explain the Titles:**

**The Other Side isn't so Green: **I named it that because Roxas didn't appreciate what he had until Axel showed him it could be worse. (Therefore, Axel's life is the 'Other Side'). As I've said, I didn't write a plot for this story, and back when I named it, that was the only conflict. Roxas hated his parents.

**Here, at the Other Side:** Roxas and the other's are sort of pulled farther into Axel's life and figure out some horrible things that have happened to him, so they're kind of 'at the other side', when they're told all these things. Plus, I wanted to keep something in common with the names, 'Other Side'.

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I hope everyone looks for "Here, at the other side." And continues to review, fav, and alert. Like I said it will be up in a few days, because I just can't leave you waiting too long.**

**Thank you so much for reading "The Other Side isn't so Green." My first completed multi-chapter story.**


End file.
